A love like heaven, going through hell to get here
by GracefullPhantom
Summary: Three girls fall under the care of the Akatsuki. Who knows what kind of trouble they'll get themselves into, when problems happen and death is imminent, they'll need all the help they can get to make it out of this catastophe alive.
1. Oceanna 1

**Our love like heaven, but we went through hell to get here**

**Oceanna**

"Ocean-san!" Luna whined from the back seat. I gritted my teeth, trying to ignore the noise she was making. Normally I don't get so mad but for crying out loud I was driving!

"Luna, please don't yell like that while I'm driving. I already know what your going to ask and no we are _not_ there yet. We're not going to be at the convention for a few hours."

Luna sighed heavily and Amber turned around and bonked her on the head. "Quit your bitching! I'm just as tired as you are but this is what we get for wanting to go to a convention five states away!"

The three of us are headed to Ohayocon and this year it's being held in Chicago. Unfortunately for us we live all the way in Washington. We were just leaving the state of Idaho and going into Wyoming. Today was the first day of the drive and I'm the only one who's driving during this whole excursion because firstly, this was my car, and secondly, neither of my two friends have drivers license.

This is because Amber is easily angered and her license was revoked because she couldn't stop screaming at other drivers. She is twenty-one.

Luna is eighteen, the youngest but oddly enough, the tallest. She has ADHD to a life-threatening level and it's not safe for her to drive with the amount of medication she has to take, even with it her insane side still shines through. Which leaves the job to me, the semi-normal one.

I have dyed my normally black hair blue in honor of my favorite character and I had my Akatsuki cosplay cloak at the ready. Amber was dumb enough to get into her entire outfit even though I told her we wouldn't be there for a few days. Her hair was slicked back and sprayed silver, and because of her flatness and overall boyishness she could easily pass as her favorite. If I didn't know any better I would've thought she _was _a boy.

And then there was Luna, she had her mask in place but she took off because she couldn't breath very well inside of the thing. She stands at five foot eleven, just under six feet. Still, much taller then the two of us. Amber was an even five five and I was exactly five feet, on the dot. I haven't grown since fifth grade, and Jashin-damnit I was the oldest, my twenty-eighth birthday was in two days, at two o'clock on the dot.

Which was the reason we were going to Ohayocon. For years the three of us have wanted to go but never have we found the time. It was going to be fun, different, exciting and we knew it.

I pulled into the rest stop and we got out and stretched. I went to the gas pump and filled my almost empty tank. Luna bought a bag of trail mix and Amber got a twelve-pack, I rolled my eyes.

"What?" she said, "not like I'm driving," I didn't like the grin on her face.

By the time I had stepped back into the car and we were back on the road Amber had already finished the first can.

"Sheesh could you drink it any faster?" I said with a mocking tone.

Amber retaliated by crushing the can and throwing at my face. I threw it back to her. Luckily even she knew the dangers of driving, however she then threw the can out the window…

I sighed, knowing that there was no possible way to change her ways. She had taken a liking to Hidan and had become even more of a ruff housing idiot then normal. The three of us have been friends since, well, forever it seems.

As long as I can remember, we've been friends. Of course, Luna was the last to join us but before her, even before Amber, I was alone for the longest time.

Perhaps I should tell you how we met. It is quite an interesting story.

Well, in sixth grade, Amber was just starting first grade. Our school ran all the way from kindergarten to high school. Two school decided to form together because of some contractor mistake, anyway at first I thought she was the shy, quiet one. A nice girl who had a bright future ahead of her.

Was I wrong.

She was a little pain in the arse. She did everything she could to tick someone off. Unfortunately for me I was her bus buddy, and damn it was not fun riding the bus with her every. Single. Day. All year, she screamed, she shouted, and she just about got us all killed when she made the bus driver a little too angry.

She lived only a few houses away from me. It was surprising and sad at the same time.

After the first few years and she was in fourth grade, I was in tenth, she still stuck around. Why I didn't know and it bugged me. Then one day I took a walk outside, I found Amber sitting on the sidewalk. Shaking from the cold for it was the middle of December.

I hurried over to her and noticed the red splotches around her body and splashing onto the white ground. I pulled her into my home and she sat by the fire I had started, shivering profusely.

She saw my collection of anime and her eyes widened. I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "Heh, yeah I guess I never mentioned that I like Naruto now did I?"

"Oceanna?"

I looked at her bruised face, "yeah?"

She suddenly smiled, "I like that show too." It was the first time I had ever seen her real smile. No sadistic smirk, no fake image, that night I saw her smile, and that night was the night we became true friends.

And then Luna came to us.

She transferred in the middle of the year, she was only a second grader, incredibly young. However what struck me as odd was that she came to school with a strikingly familiar mask attached to the side of her face. I recognized it immediately.

So had Amber and me had instantly stuck to her. By the time I was on my last year, Amber was queen of the sixth graders and no one dared mess with her. She was basically the demon spawn according to them. We had broken Luna of the habit of cosplaying even though we always dressed up together.

In the beginning she was the most picked on, but just because I was an upperclassmen and Amber was the evil queen she was left alone quickly. And then that summer was my eighteenth birthday, there was a party with all my friends. Two parties, with my fellow upperclassmen and a separate one with Amber and Luna.

And that night was the night Luna became an only child.

The three of us had sat together in melancholy silence. At the funeral we learned it was a car crash. No one had told us anything in fear of breaking poor Luna further then she was.

Luna had no other family, so I took the younger party in and we became greater friends then we already were. When I turned twenty-one and got my first sip of alcohol I was a crazy fool. Doing plenty of dumb stuff to last a lifetime twice over. Amber got her first boyfriend and without me at school Luna reverted back to her mask-wearing ways.

After Amber left it was a torturous three years for her. Now though, with me fully suited to take care of both of us, Amber still a complete idiot, and Luna freshly out of high school, nothing could possibly go wrong.

"Oceanna!"

Was all I heard before the winsheild came crashing down on us.


	2. Luna 2

**Luna**

When I opened my eyes my head was throbbing.

I saw myself surrounded by green foliage and it looked very pretty. I looked up and blinked away the blinding sun spots that stabbed at my eyes.

I shook my head. I felt foggy, almost like a hangover. Not that I really knew what that felt, but it still felt weird. It didn't hurt though. And then I remembered something.

I took out a small cylinder I always keep in my purse. I always carry my medication in case I need it. I took my pill dryly and stood.

I shook the dizziness from my head and tried to gain my bearings. Nothing looked familiar to me.

I did a three sixty and came face to face with a large, stone gate. There was a tall tower protruding from the ground and in a small area I saw two people.

"Hey!" I called, from what I could tell they could see and hear me, "can you help me? I think I'm lost I need some help!"

In a flash two people were standing in front of me. I fell over and gasped, not because of their quickness, but who they resembled. They looked like Izumo and Kotetsu and they were painfully real.

"Whoa uh sorry hehe," Izumo said scratching the back of his head.

Kotetsu scratched the bridge of his bandaged nose awkwardly. I didn't say anything about knowing them, I may be insane and mentally unstable but I know my boundaries.

Unfortunately like every fangirl, I couldn't contain myself when I saw the sand sibs walk by. Why they were here was beyond me. I hug slash tackled Gaara, who in all honesty, barely moved an inch. I had been expecting his sand to come up and throw me off course but it didn't which surprised me. And guessing by his face, him as well.

Tamari and Kankuro just seemed surprised in general that some girl they've never met was hugging their insane brother.

Quickly, I made up a lie, "Gaara of the sand! I've always wanted to meet you I, uh, never though I'd see you anytime soon though heh," I stood their awkwardly before Gaara began to walk away.

I was going to go bug him some more just to see if he got mad enough to sand coffin me when I was stopped my Izumo's hand.

"Uh miss, I believe you said you were lost?"

I remembered my original story and I said, "yes! Yes right, um would you mind taking me to your Kage? I need to speak with someone immediately." The two gate guarders shared a look before I was suddenly whisked off to the Hokage tower.

I was placed in front of a door and Izumo knocked on it swiftly and lightly. A brief 'come in' was heard and the door was opened.

Kotetsu explained everything he knew and when the two were dismissed I was looking Tsunade straight in the face.

"Let's start with something simple. What is your name?"

"Call me Luna," I smiled and was glad to see that she returned it.

"Luna-chan, you are lost I believe? Where was your original destination?"

I was about to say Chicago, but then I remembered that there's no such thing as a Chicago here. I gulped lightly.

"I'm not sure," I said truthfully, "I-I remember crashing…" and then it all came back.

I remember hearing Oceanna's terrified screams and Amber's cursing. Glass shattered everywhere, I saw lots of red; the seat was coated in blood.

I looked down at myself, I seemed fully intact. Perhaps this is what being dead is like? I know there's no way I could've survived that. There was so much red, I remember waking up briefly and seeing Amber's body being dragged out in two separate pieces…

"Luna-chan!" I snapped my eyes open and I saw that I was gripping the sides of the chair with unnecessary force.

"Oh, uh sorry! I just- all that I really know is that I'm in Konoha. How I got here I don't know but it's creping me out. I had two friends and I need to find them as soon as possible."

"I see," Tsunade said slowly, "well you should let you chakra reserves build back up. In your weakened state there will be no traveling for you."

Chakra? "What do you mean?"

"Your chakra dear, you should rest awhile."

I gave her a confused look, "but I'm not a ninja."

She raised an eyebrow, "really now?

"Yes, why?"

"Besides your strange clothing choice, you have a large amount of chakra. I assumed you were from a small village that houses few but strong ninja."

"Mm nope. Never had an ounce of training in my life, and for my clothes, maybe I can pick up some new ones?"

"Of course," Tsunade made a hand signal and suddenly an ANBU appeared, I nearly flipped out but I regained my composure at the last moment.

Tsunade said something to the guy (or girl) with the bird mask I wasn't sure, and then the birdy flew away. Or should I say, jumped out the window.

"So..?" I asked awkwardly.

"I have just instructed crane to check for an open room. You will be resting here for quite awhile so perhaps may I suggest some proper training here in Konoha? You say you've never done any training but I sense you have a lot of potential."

My mind did a back flip, "training? Sure! Who's the unfortunate soul to train me?"

"Judging by you enthusiasm and persona, I'm thinking perhaps Gai-sensai or maybe Asuma-sensei."

I pretended not to know who they were and nodded dumbly. Secretly though I was hoping I'd get Asuma, after all he was awesome and though Gai was cool, he kind of scared me.

"Alright, thank-you Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade nodded, "I think I'll place you with Asuma-san since you don't seem like a Gai-type of person."

I nodded respectfully but I was dancing on the inside.

She asked me a few more questions and I answered respectfully. Like, what village are you from, I said grass, she also asked if there's anything important she should know and I told her about my ADHD.

Before I left, Tsunade gave me some details about my training and I was absolutely ecstatic. I was going to be training separately with Asuma and once I got enough experience I'd accompany his team on short, D-rank missions that they still do sometimes. If not then I'll join another genin team until I work my way up. Which meant I'd be working with Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. My favorite team! Whoo go shadows, expansions, and mind possessions!

About ten minutes later I was sitting inside one of the rooms that I guess was made for single people because it had a single bed, the whole place was relatively small, not that I was complaining, and it was incredibly homey.

I put my purse on the nightstand. Throughout the day I had been relieved to see multiple women carrying around purses and such. Of course, theirs didn't look like mine. I had a green satin bag that looked slightly worn-out from always being used.

I took off my shoes, they also stuck out since they were knee-high converse, and landed on the bed.

A moment later I stood and took out the bag Tsunade had given me. After the clothing ordeal I had sheepishly told her that I had no money to buy new clothing. She gave me plenty to buy what I needed and I was happy. And since I was eighteen I could do a job while I wasn't doing any training. Like how Ino runs her family's flower shop. Note-to-self stop in and get some roses for no reason other then 'cuz I want some.

I went down into the town and everything seemed so surreal compared to my world. I found a clothing shop and it looked so anime-ish I couldn't hold my fangirl squeal.

I thought about going with traditional pants and shirt but I thought nah let's see what kind of damage I could do.

First thing I grabbed was a fishnet. I've always wanted to wear a fishnet. It was long sleeved and black. I grabbed some fingerless black gloves with metal plates on the back as well.

Next I looked at all the pants. I saw skirts, blah, shorts, ew, and some khaki's, nope.

I sighed. I liked my skinny jeans that I was wearing at the moment but I don't know how great they'd be in battle.

Finally I saw a perfect pair. It was a pair of black short shorts and because they were so short I grabbed some fishnet leggings to go with it. Lastly I looked around for a shirt. Since orange was my favorite color, hence Tobi being my favorite and Naruto having my favorite outfit, I looked for something orange.

Near the back of the store I came across a thin, bright, stripped, red and orange shirt that had a red tie on the front. It looked kind of like an ironic boys school shirt.

What I really liked about it was that it wasn't made out of that awkward material that was kind of thick and strange but it was soft and thin like cotton.

Lastly I got a pair of boots high like my current shoes. They didn't have laces but had metal straps that buckled securely. They made me smile.

I bought the items and I was pleased that the shirt was extremely cheap. Since I knew how to translate Japanese money to English dollars, I can tell you that the bill came out to 46.50. Which is not bad at all.

After I bought the items I went back to my new home and changed outfits. After I was satisfied, I put up my long blonde hair into pig-tails and I was satisfied at how cute it looked. I then realized that with my hair I kind of looked like Naruto when he sexy-no-jutsu'ed, ooh maybe I could play some pranks.

I wasn't supposed to start training until tomorrow morning so I wanted to do all the things in Konoha that I had wanted to do ever since Naruto aired.

I went straight to Ichiraku's

I spotted a familiar shade of blonde and orange and I smiled widely. I walked in and I was stared at, there was a moment of awkward silence before the ramen stand owner called out, "my my a new customer! Come in, come in!"

I sat down silently at the bar and Naruto slid over next to me, I turned fully to face him and I saw Gaara sitting on the other side.

"Gaara!" I said with a smile. He looked up at me, unamusement clearly written in his eyes.

"Eh? You two know each other?"

I shook my head and I said based only on his apparel, "nope! I've just heard of the new Kazekage and I've wanted to meet him since."

Naruto smiled and he clapped Gaara on the back, "well I can tell you that he's a great guy! A bit rough around the edges though," he smiled sheepishly and I smiled back.

I turned my head back to the menu and then I looked back at Naruto, "would you suggest anything? I've never been here before…"

"Never been here! _ever?_ Oh then you _have_ to try the miso pork ramen! Or, or if you don't like pork then…"

He went on for about five minutes and I giggled when he began to run out of options. "I'll take the miso pork," I said politely and Naruto nodded his approval.

A sly thought came to my mind and I walked up in between the two and flung my arms around both of them, "so I'll be spending my time in this village so what's your name Mr. Orange?"

Naruto laughed, then he stuck his thumb to his chest even though I was weighing him down with the way I was holding him, "Naruto Uzumaki!" He smiled, so did I, and I think I saw the corners of Gaara's lips twitch upwards. Just a little bit. I smiled even wider.

"Well, Naruto, glad I could meet you!" I ruffled up his hair and let go when my ramen was placed in a steaming bowl in my spot.

I split my chopsticks given to me, said 'Itadakmasu' and took a bite.

My god it was good.

My smiled widened with each bite and when it was gone I was rather disappointed.

I stared at the empty bowl. "Its… gone."

Naruto smiled and laughed and then I did too. Gaara sat there like a statue, oh yeah he was definitely the life of the party here.

I slung an arm around him, but I guess he wasn't expecting it because the next thing I knew we were sprawled out across the floor in an awkward heap. Of course his sand prevented him from any damages but guessing by the throbbing in my arm I had bruised it.

I'm just glad it didn't end in one of those awkward sexual positions where the boy was on top of the girl or vice versa… oh wait, never mind.

Yes his sand had stopped him from falling but because there was no further threat he ended up above with his hands on either side of my head. I blushed, and I was blown out of the water when I saw the edges of his cheeks turn a brilliant pink.

I laughed, "ah sorry Gaara!"

He stood and quickly reassembled himself. He muttered a silent goodbye and left. Me and Naruto had another round of ramen and he then offered me a tour around Konoha.

I smiled in answer and he screamed yosh. Or I guess it was actually yes whatever I'm not sure.

He first took me to training ground four which I wasn't completely sure what it was but it seemed familiar. There, I saw Hinata punching a tree.

It looked painful yet fun. I wanted to punch a tree and I was just about to when Hinata noticed us and turned around.

"Oh, h-hello Naruto," she turned to me, "who's your friend?" he voice was shy and sweet and it made me smile.

The three of us all like Hinata, she's so strong and she keeps trying, we all admire her for that. All of us had made a pact to get her and Naruto together. Of course, at the time we didn't think it was even remotely possible.

I smiled at her and I laughed when Naruto became flustered with my name, "my name is Luna, glad to meet you," I bowed and she bowed back.

Then, from no where it seems, Kiba came bursting through the trees, Akamaru at his heals. And let me tell you, that dog was _damn_ big.

I openly gaped at the size of his dog and then Shino came from god knows as well. The two stared at me for a brief moment before introducing themselves.

"I'm Kiba, this is Akamaru," he gestured towards the large dog next to him. I patted the gigantic dog on the head.

Shino was about to introduce himself when Naruto held up his hands, "hey wait I know you! Uh give me a minute…" after several of those 'minutes' Shino went into a little emo corner. It was a lot funnier to see in real life then on screen.

I smacked Naruto gently on the head, "you baka, it's Shino-san don't you remember?"

"Eh?" Naruto shrugged, "he's always covering his face how would I know!"

I was going to say that there were only like five people who wore something that covered their faces. One was Ebisu who wears the glasses, Shino, Kakashi, any ANBU, and Shino's dad. I didn't because it may have sounded suspicious.

"Speaking of knowing names, how do you know mine?"

My mind provided the answer for me, "I've heard of the Aburame clan when I was doing some beetle research. Uh your name came across when I needed a bug expert but I solved the problem before it got too out of hand."

From what I could tell he raised an eyebrow, "which beetle?"

I grabbed the first bug name that came to mind, "it was like black window. I'm not sure I don't know my bugs." I scratched the back of my head.

Shino snorted, "black widow? Hmm you _don't_ know your bugs because that my friend, is a spider. Not a beetle," I felt cheeks go pink.

"Yeah whatever."

We all laughed. I was quite pleased that I had gotten everyone in such a good mood.

"Do you like insects um…"

"Luna."

"Luna-san"

"Ah no sorry Shino, actually I'm kind of afraid of them. If I come face to face with even a caterpillar I freak out and either run from it or kill it," Shino nodded.

I slung an arm around him as well, he nearly fell over which was pretty funny to see him loose his balance like that. And since Kiba was close I grabbed him as well.

"So guys, what's up?"

Kiba answered, "we were coming to get Hinata. We've got a mission to go on."

I let go of both of them reluctantly, "cool!"

Me and Naruto waved goodbye to the trio and we continued our tour. I noticed that Konoha was much larger then I had suspected. It made me wonder if those fanfic's about Gai being able to run around Konoha a bunch of times was true or not. For his sake and mine I hoped it wasn't

Next we ran into Neji who completely ignored us. Then TenTen who was in a hurry but said hi, and the last member of their teem Lee, gave me a spine crushing hug.

We walked past the hospital and Sakura came from no where. She yelled at Naruto for something and then she turned to me, "oh sorry! Hello I'm Sakura, who are you?"

I bowed slightly, "my name is Luna, Sakura-san." She bowed back and then slapped Naruto harshly on the head. Also from out of no where - I guess I can't blame them they _are_ ninja's after all- Sai came looking as pale and boring as ever.

He fake smiled at me and I real smiled back. He seemed confused by my emotions but didn't say anything.

"Hi I'm Luna," I bowed, he did the same.

"Luna, your very… smiley. Perhaps I'll call you that, smiley." I sweat dropped, oh well, I knew he was trying.

"Whatever," I laughed at his expression and I turned heal and left to go home.

As soon as I hit the sheets I was out like a light.


	3. Amber 3

**Amber**

My head was throbbing.

What the fuck.

I opened my eyes but I had to immediately shut them. Harsh sunlight was frowning down upon me and I barely had enough time to react before going blind. I sat up and then opened my eyes before taking in my surroundings. I shook my head and parts of my short hair fell onto my face. I picked up a piece of silver sprayed hair and examined it. The silver was coming off and you could see my auburn hair beginning to streak through.

I scoffed and put it behind me. I moved my hands through my hair to rid it of the excess gel and my hair fell flat.

I stood up and stretched and something fell on the ground. Turning around I saw that it was my makeshift scathe. I picked it up and put it on my shoulder for support. It may only be cardboard but it was still kind of heavy.

I sighed and looked down at my outfit. I was still wearing my cloak and as far as my blurry vision could see, it was still clean.

I was sobering up but I had finished about half of my pack before… um… whatever happened yeah.

Oh yeah that reminds me I need to go find those two losers. I yawned. Maybe I'll go get them after a good nights sleep. And some food, I was hungry.

I shuffled along the dirt road I was on which I found strange because we had just been driving on the interstate. I rubbed the back of seemingly bruised head.

I saw something up ahead and I saw a gate of some kind. I wasn't really sure, but for some reason the way the gate was placed it seemed strikingly familiar. I scratched my head. A moment later, I heard a blood curdling scream. I jumped and turned towards it.

I saw a women standing and pointing to me like an idiot. "What, my outfit messed up?" I yelled at her. She screamed louder and ran away, I continued walking.

I looked around at the strange town. I felt as if I've seen this place too, it was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't quite place it. I tapped my chin, a habit of mine.

Another person screamed, it was guy this time and he ran screaming into what I guessed was his home.

I shrugged it off. Maybe these people weren't very good with strangers? Whatever, that all acted weird.

A little girl them came up to me, she held up a flower, "here mister." she said in a sweet voice. It was innocent enough that I let her slide for calling me a guy.

I said, "oh thank you sweetie, that's very kind of you. I think it would look prettier with you though," I took the flower and placed it lightly behind her ear. Before her smile could get any wider though, a lady who I guessed was her mom came and grabbed her, pulling her away. She knocked the flower out of her hair as well.

I looked around at all the terrified faces. Something seemed off here. I stopped for a moment and looked at everyone and everything. I snapped my fingers in remembrance.

"This place looks like Yugakure!"

And then everything went black.

**\^O^/*\^O^/**

I opened my eyes and my head ached once more. Just when It was going away too. Suddenly a dude appeared, looking angry.

"What are you doing back here, you will be killed for your insolence!"

"Huh? What? Dude I don't even know you don't go issuing death threats!"

He shook his head, ignoring my outburst, "no matter. Since we've managed to capture a member of the Akatsuki we'll be handing you over to Konoha. So don't try anything funny!"

With that the asshole left and I was left chained up in some weird room. I looked down at myself, was he being serious? I mean for crying out loud it was a cosplay cloak! And my 'weapon' was made out of cardboard. Which I guess they may have figured already.

Oh ho wait back up a minute. Konoha? _Konoha?_ Am I hearing correctly? Am I super drunk, or worse, super _sober?_

I shook my frazzled head, trying to clear my insane thoughts. Alright Amber, it's obvious that something is seriously wrong with these people, it's also strange that the town people were screaming at me and that the town itself looked like Yugakure.

Wait.

Oh crap.

Don't tell me…

I'M IN THE NARUTOVERSE?

No that's _impossible._ So incredibly impossible that it… that it makes sense. After all Hidan slaughtered his neighbor's because he didn't like the transition of the village from ninja to bath house owners. So it would make sense that… But I don't look anything like Hidan! Well, maybe I do… a little. Shit.

"Damn you all to Jashin-damned hell!" I screamed at the wall I was chained to. I sat back and breathed out. Ok, so maybe this wasn't so bad, well, it's all fine and dandy now until I get sent to Konoha. Oh no great they'll probably torture me for information I don't have, or worse, hand me straight off to Ibiki who'll do the mean before the nice.

I gulped.

Wait! Hold on a second, something's stirring up in my sober mind. A car crash, yes I remember that. Uh, barely. I recall Oceanna and Luna screaming their lungs out, I can't remember what I was screaming but it probably isn't important to know.

Wait again, if the three of us were in a car crash, maybe Luna and Oceanna are here as well. Yes that could be it, but what if I'm not able to contact them? Or worse, they're not even here and this is my own kind of hell?

I wonder if I'm dead and this is my hell for being such a bitch in life. Doesn't matter, I'll still be a bitch here no matter what god is trying to teach me.

I sighed. My head hurt even more now from all the thinking. I wanted to rest but at that very moment two guard ninja people or whatever came in and gabbed me, each holding a shackled arm.

"Be careful," a third man I could see no where said.

Great, so this is what I get for cosplaying? I just wanted to got to Ohayocon, get a hotdog, and maybe squirt the mustard at people. How did this happen?

As soon as we came outside one of the guards looked at me, I could see fear clearly written across his face, I smirked at him and he looked away.

I decided to play a little who breaks first with these two. As soon as we were moving through the trees I said, "So!" quite loudly just to disturb them. They both flinched, "how long is this lovely trip going to take?"

No one answered, "well?" nothing. I used my foot to kick one of them which he wasn't expecting and we went flying forward.

The other held me back, "if we tell you will you leave us alone?" his voice was shaking.

I decided to just say yes because I wanted to know, "yeah sure whatever. Just tell me how long this trip will be."

"About seven hours to the meeting point, four more from there. Satisfied?" I shrugged, it was going to be awhile.

The trip was relatively bland and I left them alone as promised. When were almost to what I guessed was meeting point, two other ANBU ninja appeared from thin air and took me into custody. Once reaching Konoha, they took me somewhere via rooftop to avoid civilians but I spotted a familiar head of long blonde hair.

I smirked and as loud as I could, I screamed, "LUNA!"

Luna turned and she waved at me. Immediately though she spotted my predicament and the ANBU hit me for disturbing the people. I felt a bruise form on my right eye but I let it slide because I knew Luna would try to save me somehow.

I wasn't sure she could do something against and ANBU black ops but I was hoping she'd go to Tsunade.

Instead though, we ended up in the Hokage's office at the same time. I was thrown onto the ground just as Luna burst through the ground.

Tsunade stood quickly and tried to usher her out, "Luna-san this isn't the safest place to be, please get back outside…"

"No, no Tsunade you don't understand! This is my friend Amber!" she pushed her way passed Tsunade which surprised me and she helped me up.

"What are you talking about? This is a dangerous s-rank criminal with the Akatsuki."

Luna shook her head, "No I know she looks all like an Akatsuki and stuff but this is Amber! Wash her hair out the spray will wash out."

Tsunade then nodded to one of the ANBU and suddenly I was drenched by a water jutsu. My auburn hair falling in my face.

"See I told you idiots I'm not with the Akatsuki!" I said even though I couldn't see a thing.

Suddenly my chains were gone and I heard someone say, "our mistake." The ANBU the left in a flash and I wiped my hair out of my eyes.

I stuck out my hand for Tsunade to shake, she took it wearily, "hey yeah I'm Amber. Uh looks like you've met Luna. Um, how do I explain this?"

"No need, Amber-san. This will be taken care of later," Tsunade examined me, "are you a ninja?"

I shook my head, "nope."

"Would you like to be one? Like your friend I sense an unusual amount of chakra, perhaps we could use that to an advantage as well. Amber-san, would you like to receive training as well? Luna-san has already gotten a weeks worth and she has improved remarkably."

I turned to Luna, "a week? I haven't even shown up for a week? I highly doubt I was just lying on the ground without anyone coming by to kill me."

"No you must have shown up recently. I don't remember hearing anything about you. Uh first though Amber, you should get a change of clothes." I looked down at my soaking cloak and nodded.

I finally noticed her apparel but didn't comment on it. Tsunade gave me some money and Luna began explaining things though I wasn't listening. Tsunade had placed me with Kakashi because she said I seemed to fit his personality. Which meant I'd be working with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

Wait, where were we?

When we got outside I asked, "Luna, where in the series are we?"

"Eh? Oh uh were coming up to where Sasori dies."

"What!"

"Yeah, very early in the shippuden."

"Oh man," I clutched my head in confusion. That bitch Sakura, killing off the Akatsuki.

I sighed as Luna pulled me into a random shop, she grabbed various things and held them up for me to wear but I refused. I saw a pair of khaki's that I did like though, they were simple, black, and they stretched. My three favorites. I looked around and I spotted a fishnet which I grabbed, it was short sleeved and I grabbed a pair of elbow length fingerless gloves with the metal on them like Luna's.

Luna looked for a shirt but I ignored her as I looked for my own. I saw a black v-neck shirt that had a hood attached to the back with silver fur around the collar. I grabbed it. I also grabbed a couple of black belts with various silver studding's on them.

For shoes I just went with the standardized scandals but in black.

I put on my outfit in one of the back rooms after purchasing them and I was quite satisfied.

Luna clapped her hands at my ensemble, "you look great Amber-san!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah whatever," I put up my hood and I realize that with the fur it resembled Kiba's old hoodie he used to wear in the original series.

Luna noticed as well and giggled, "Amber you look like Kiba-kun!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed her out of my way as I walked forward. Tsunade had given me an address to my new home and I would be staying there until further notice.

Luna then went off to train with Asuma and I went to my house, it was right next door to Luna's which I was thankful and pissed about.

I opened my eyes and I noticed that it was dark. I must have fallen asleep. I stole a glance at a clock and I saw that it was three in the morning. I yawned and stretched, my back cracking as I did.

Standing, I went over to my outdoor patio and I sat out and watched the moon. It was a clear night and very calming. I turned when I felt a presence approaching.

I found myself looking at an Akatsuki.

Red clouds dotted a black cloak and a hat obscured the face of whoever this stranger was. There was definitely one thing I could be sure of though. It was the unmistakable weapon attached to his back. I gulped.

His tri-bladed scathe was clear as day.

Suddenly he said, "so I hear you were parading around as me earlier today huh? Wonder what the fuck you could possibly know, too bad I won't find out."

The next thing I knew I had back flipped over the rail and I landed none to gracefully onto the ground two stories below. Lucky for me Luna had given me a few chakra pointers and was able to use them pretty quickly so the landing didn't hurt too much.

It still hurt enough for me to sprain my ankle though.

The figure jumped down from the roof and landed lightly In front of me. I then heard another familiar voice speak up, "you idiot your supposed to bring the girl back alive."

"What? Why that's fucking useless."

"If she knew about you who knows what else she could know, besides, Leader-sama said to bring her back alive."

I gulped, no I did not want to get involved with the Akatsuki! I scrambled to get up but I was unfortunate enough to slip on the road and alert the two arguing.

Tentacle-like appendages wrapped themselves around my ankle - luckily not the throbbing one - and they pulled me back to my doom. I was soon upside-down facing Kakuzu's masked face.

He threw me to Hidan who slung me over his shoulder roughly. Given the current predicament I was in one would normally try to scream for help but I couldn't quite get over the fact that two notorious Akatsuki members were here, and that one of them - my favorite - was currently holding me on his shoulder.

In all honesty I was just about ready to go into fangirl mode when something sharp hit my head, and everything went black.


	4. Oceanna 4

**Oceanna**

My head hurt, plain and simple.

Actually, not simple because my wrist hurt as well, and my legs, and it hurt to breathe in. What the heck.

Slowly, I cautiously opened my eyes and I let them adjust to the lighting that was barely there. All I could see was layer upon layer of fog. It was very dark and all around me I saw nothing but misty darkness.

I couldn't tell if it was nighttime or day but I don't think it mattered because even in the thickness of the fog I could make out something a few feet away.

It was large and solid and I made my way though the damp muddy earth and I found that the building resembled a large gate. A few steps inside the gate and the ground solidified and some of the fog lessened.

I wiped the mud and condensation off my forehead and looked about. The town looked painstakingly familiar. I shook the mud from my hair as I had thought there would be some. I found a branch caught in it and when I went to pull it out I noticed that my hair was still dyed blue.

I sighed and tried to detangle my hair as best as I could when a tapping on my shoulder alerted me.

Turning around I noticed two people, I gasped because they had each wore a headband with a horribly familiar sign on them.

Kirigakure.

"Oh sorry miss we didn't mean to startle you," one said.

"Yes we were just wondering what business do you have here?" said the other.

I stuttered out an answer, "uh I'm lost and um I don't quite remember what happened to me. My head kind of hurts so I must have hit it… uh would you mind terribly I talk to your current Kage?" If this is Kirigakure, there has to be someone in charge.

The two gatekeepers shared a glace then the first one said, "what business do you have here miss?"

I yanked the branch from my hair, "ah I'm sorry I must look like a wreck. Please I must speak to someone, I just need to get my bearings, I have no idea where I am."

"Uh…huh." the second one said slowly, then the two discussed some things while I continued to wipe dirt off of my face.

When they turned around they nodded, "alright we will take you to the Mizukage. Please fallow us." the two Kiri nin suddenly took off and I was left in their dust.

I blinked a few times before I saw them up on the rooftops, I ran after them, "hey wait!" I yelled.

They paused and gave me a look, "wait are you not a ninja miss?"

I shook my head, "no I'm sorry I'm useless but would you mind terribly if we just walk there?"

"No it's quite alright we just assumed you were a ninja."

I shook my head and we walked to the Mizukage's tower. Going inside I noted that the structure was something akin to that of the Hokage's tower in Konoha. The two gate nin opened a door and I walked in. There in a chair behind a wooden desk was the fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumi.

"Hello, who is this?" she said with a light smile on her lips.

"We found this girl outside of the Kiri gates Mizukage-sama. She asked to talk to the current Kage about what's going on, she claims to not know where she currently is or how she got here."

"Well, come in have a seat let's chat. You two go ahead and get back to your posts."

The two nin bowed and left, I took a seat in the chair Mei was gesturing at.

"Hello. My name is Oceanna."

"Oceanna? That's a lovely name, tell me where are you from dear? You have blue hair which is rather strange for people outside of this village."

I picked at a lock of my hair, "it's actually dyed. My hair is usually black."

Her eyebrow arched, "really now? Interesting, so are you a ninja then? Given the strong chakra pulses coming off you it seems like-"

I interrupted her, "sorry but no. I'm actually not sure what's going on. I-" I paused because I didn't know what to say to her. Obviously this wasn't my world and the last thing that's coming to my mind is loud agonizing screams and lot's of glass.

It's not like I could tell her that I think I'm dead and somehow I ended up in their world which is really just an augmented reality to me. In my mind I was doing a face palm and falling over onto the floor trying to think of a way out of this predicament.

Of course this could be a dream. Maybe I'm not dead and this is a painful hallucination.

"That's quite alright, but you've had some type of training before correct?" her voice disrupted my train of thoughts.

In response to her question I shook my head, "nope." actually I'm only good at running because I'm on track but other then that I've got nothing.

"Hmm, then we can start fresh then? You seem like a trustworthy girl and I think you'll make a great ninja one day. But for now let's get with the basics," I nodded.

She placed me with some instructor I didn't know and she said I'll start tomorrow, and since I unfortunately didn't have any money on my she lent me some, I promised that I'd pay her back.

Leaving her office I found a random store which I decided to explore thoroughly. Lot's of blue things were there which made me happy because blue was my favorite color. Looking around I found a simple short blue shirt that had a single strip that went from one shoulder to the other. No sleeves, and it only went halfway down my torso ending in a point on either side, splitting like Karin's shirt. I then grabbed a pair of black shorts that stopped mid-thigh.

I held onto those items and I picked up some wrappings and a fishnet. For shoes I found a sturdy pair of what looked like boots, they were black and were very thick but surprisingly light. I then grabbed a pair of black fingerless gloves, lastly I grabbed a kunai.

Going into my apartment or whatever after finishing up I first put on the fishnet. I got a full body fishnet, one for my upper body and one for my legs. Next I put on the shirt and pants and the fishnet shirt compensated perfectly for my revealed skin. Taking the wrappings I wrapped up my feet first then my hands Lee-style all the way to my elbow.

Finally I took the kunai and after braiding my long hair, put it at the end of the braid. I realize that by doing this and with my haircut I looked like a girl version of Itachi with a braid. And blue hair but that would wash out.

I sighed and flopped onto my bed, after taking the kunai out, and crossed my hands behind my head.

Perhaps I was dreaming like I had thought earlier, it would certainly make a lot of sense. After all, nothing seemed truly rational right now. I was the kind of girl who needed numbers and statistics to believe things, I can't just believe what I see.

Then a thought hit me like a truck going at eighty miles an hour (déjà vu?), why would Mei, the Mizukage, want me to train? After all, she just freaking met me! For all I know I'm terrible at ninja things! The most I could do was run quickly and do some decent punches! That's nothing compared to these people… what could she want from me?

I sighed and fell back down, not realizing I had sat up in the first place. This was just inception, it wasn't real, it's just one giant brain fuck is all. This is some wildly detailed dream that I may or may not remember when I wake up.

One good way to prove your dreaming is to get hurt, so I'll get hurt.

Picking up the kunai I laid it sharp side down on my palm, after unwrapping my palm, and sliced sharply across my pale flesh.

See? Nothing, I didn't even… I'm bleeding.

And why does it hurt so much?

Oh I'm still bleeding…

Not. A. Dream.

This is where to cue in the screams. I guess my neighbor's or whatever must have heard me because the last thing I remember was a prick on my side and an unfamiliar face.

When I woke, I was in a bed that wasn't familiar. I looked up at the ceiling and then a face suddenly occupied the empty space that had been there.

A young lady who had soft features and blue hair looked down at me.

"Hello miss," she said.

"Uh. Hey, um, what's going on?"

"I heard you screaming, I tried to stop you but when I saw you bleeding I had assumed you had hurt yourself so I knocked you out to heal your wound. You're all better now."

I looked at my unbandaged hand and there was a long thin scar running across the length of it.

"Thank you," I said, flexing my hand. I looked at the lady, "um, would you mind telling me your name? I'm Oceanna Hester."

"Hello dear, my name is Kisa Hoshigaki." I froze dead still.

"H-Hoshigaki?"

Suddenly she frowned and her voice became serious, "judging by your tone you've heard of my brother?"

I gulped, " I didn't even know he had a sister." That was just insane! She didn't even look like him, she had blue hair yes, but she had an even tan and her eyes were green.

"I'd like to keep it that way if you don't mind, Oceanna-san."

"Of course."

I sat up and Kisa sat back a little bit, then, she began to tell me a bunch of awesome things I didn't know. "Technically we're half siblings. We share the same father. The only memories I have of that monster is that he slaughtered everything in his path."

I frowned at the word monster, "did he ever love anyone?" I had asked it before realizing it and it was mildly awkward.

She looked up at me, "yes, actually he did. I vaguely remembered a girl with long black hair, he loved her dearly until, she to, was killed like everyone else he was close to. Could we please not talk about it anymore?"

I shook my head, "yeah! No problem sorry uh, so tell me about you?"

That night me and Kisa became good friends. And the next day, I learned that she was my jounin instructor, which was epic.

A week later I knew things like no tomorrow. My chakra nature was lightning which was pretty cool and hers was as well so she taught me a few basics over the week.

However, something else happened at the end of that week.

The last thing I remembered, was looking at red clouds.


	5. Luna 5

**Luna**

It's been five weeks now.

First I showed up, then a week later Amber, but then she was immediately taken hostage that night.

Tsunade tells me all signs point to the Akatsuki but I just don't want to believe that thought.

And now another few weeks have passed, I've gotten no word about Oceanna. Nothing, nada, zilch. Where could she be? Or is it possible she's not even here?

No, she has to! She just has to...

Ever since that accident, she's been all I've ever had, her and Amber, us three against the world.

I sighed tiredly and punched the tree in front of me. It was a well worn tree but it was still standing strong somehow, despite all the years of being punched it only looked mildly dull.

Right now my makeshift team was out on a mission. Tsunade had told me that if I could find my other two friends we could make our own three-man squad and she would assign us a jounin leader, but since Amber's been kidnapped and Oceanna's no where to be found the original deal remains in place.

Out of no where Hinata appeared and greeted me kindly, "hello Luna-san. Mind if I join you?" You'd be surprised how different she sounds when she's not talking to Naruto. If I had met her as separate people I would've thought they were completely different people. It was that strange.

"Sure!" the two of us sparred for about an hour, Hinata beating me most of the time, until the sun went down.

I went back to my house and I looked forlornly at the empty apartment next to mine. I can't believe she was kidnapped so quickly! She had only been here, what, ten hours? Twelve? And already she's in trouble!

The only thing I can do now is hope she's still alive. If the Akatsuki really have captured here I can only hope she's not dead lying face down in the grass somewhere.

Currently Tsunade is continually sending out black ops recon teams to try and track Amber and find the Akatsuki hideout. I really want to go, but besides the fact I have no idea where to start, I barely have any training.

Tsunade says she's impressed with my quick advancements but it's only because that out of the three of us, I'm the strongest learning wise. I'm the one who can instantly process a thing and know inside and out, I'm a quick learner. Oceanna's the brain, and Amber's the brawn. Our team is slowly being destroyed though, ever since we've come here.

I felt something slide down the side of my face, I wiped away the salty tear and stared at it.

I wiped the other one trailing down the other side of my face. No, I can't cry now, I have to be strong for the others, they were always there for me so I have to be there for them…

I have to make sure we make it out of this mess alive. I have to…

The tears wouldn't stop. I knew I had cried myself to sleep that night. I haven't cried like that since my parents died. Ever since that day so long ago, my tears have just dried up and I just couldn't cry. Until now, that is.

When a pair of arms were laid gently on my shoulders did I notice I was no longer along.

A voice answered my unasked question, "the door was unlocked. What's wrong Luna-san?"

It was Naruto, I told him in a broken voice, "I may never find my friends. I have to try though, they're the only family I have left…"

He stayed with me until I guess I had fallen asleep.

When I woke up my nose was stuffy and my eyes felt puffed up. I went to the bathroom and took a long shower, relishing the warmth it brought.

Absentmindedly I reached for the bottle that I left in there, the one that held my medicine.

I tipped the bottle and waited for the little round pill to hit my hand. I waited and shook the container when nothing happened. I looked down and my eyes widened in horror at what I saw.

The bottle was empty.

Now, normal people would except this fact and move on. However, without those little pills I'm a wreck. The worst part is that I know it, but when I get into that state of mind not only am I total bitch that says everything that comes to mind, but I simply don't care who hears.

I gulped. This was bad, very bad. Why did I have so little? I only had three weeks worth?

I frantically searched my purse that sits on my nightstand. Nothing.

Oh no! No, no! I clutched my head in frustration. I was screwed! Just screwed! It's not like the stores where I could just go and buy some more, there was no Walgreens here!

"Crap!" I stood and hastily shoved my shoes on. I sprinted all the way to the Hokage tower, pumping my chakra into my feet the whole way.

Without permission I slammed open the door to her office yelling 'Tsunade-sama!' as I did so.

She looked up in surprise, "Luna? What's the meaning of this?"

"I don't have anymore of my… uh… medication! I need to find something like it or else I'll drive everyone crazy! Please Tsunade help me! Don't you have some sort of medication that help hyperactive people stay calm?"

I was seriously desperate. Right now, I cared immensely, but once I turn insane I won't give a rat's ass about anything. That's just how my mind worked.

I had taken the last one last night so I should be good until tomorrow night around the same time, until then, I have to keep trying.

"We do have something that I think your talking about. It's a suppresser that some of our villagers have to take because they are a tad too active. Is that what your looking for?"

"Yes! It's perfect! I need some pronto," I let out a relieve breath but sucked it back in when Tsunade spoke.

"Alright then. I'll give you a small dosage because we're running low on supplies. The items needed to make it are all in Kirigakure so everything we need is there. Luna," her voice became serious and I straightened up, "do you think your ready for your first mission?"

My eyes widened, "really?"

"It will be C-rank, considering your crossing borders, but I think you can handle it. You've got all the basics down haven't you? After all, most genin teams take their first D-rank mission's on the first week, gradually taking C-ranks over the next few weeks and months."

I nodded my head frantically, "yes. I know a few earth styles too," Earth had been my chakra nature.

"Alright. I'll make a file on it, report at the missions office at seven AM tomorrow."

"Hai!" I saluted Tsunade and left. As I left I began to do a little victory dance.

:::::::::::::::::

The next day I got my mission and my prescription. It was enough to last me the four day trip there but not enough back, I was to pick it up there. Tsunade informed the current Mizukage of my arrival via hawk so I guess I was in the clear.

I was given a small map of the country and I just sprinted off in the general direction of Kiri. I smiled, this was going to be fun!

A few moments later I was sidetracked by a bird, thinking of Juugo, and I slapped myself getting back on track.

After a full day of traveling it felt like I haven't really gone anywhere. I sat down tiredly and I froze when I heard a rustling in the bushes. I moved my eyes to the bush in the darkening night, it was hard to tell where the sound was coming from.

I pulled out a kunai and inched foreword, closer, closer, until…

A bunny popped out from under the brush and I screamed, slashing the air like a madman.

When I saw it was harmless bunny, I rolled my eyes and sighed. Get a grip Luna.

I looked at the position of the sun and I guessed it was around eleven. I took out the bottle in my pouch Tsunade had given me and as I looked at the contents my jaw dropped.

Nine pills rested at the bottom of the bottle and I opened it. Inside there was a letter and on it was Tsunade's hand writing. She said that by judging the severity I had told her I was at, I should take three in one go. I recounted, only nine.

Which meant, on the fourth day, I'd have to work on my own to get to Kiri.


	6. Amber 6

**Amber**

It's been two weeks.

Two weeks since I've been kidnapped by the damn Akatsuki. At first I had had fun making fun of Hidan and telling Kisame he had someone that loved him dearly, but then when I got stabbed in the shoulder by Deidara telling me to stop making fun of his art did I stop.

My wound was stitched up by none other than Kakuzu. The only reason he did it was because Pein didn't want the wound festering and killing me off before he could Q and A me.

The only thing I've been told thus far is that I have information they may or may not want.

When I mentioned the other two girls (A.K.A Luna and Oceanna) who knew of everything they were, did I realize that the comment had bought me some time. After they find them though, who knows how much longer my lifeline will be?

I gulped when my guard, Zetsu, eyed me with malicious intent.

So far I've been lucky enough that neither of the two idiots haven't been found. Well, Luna the idiot, as long as she stays in Konoha she should be fine. And Oceanna, I have no idea where that bitch is.

Fate was also still on my side when no one bothered to question me about what they looked like. Unfortunately though they know one of them likes Tobi immensely and that the other is head over 'fins' for Kisame. I gulped, why had I said that? Stupid… stupidity.

Ugh, I was just having too much fun making fun of fishy and Mr. identity crisis. I sighed. Sitting here, stuck in a random room that looked like a detainee cell, I was board. Strangely enough with me being, well, me, it felt homey.

Everything then came crashing down on me.

Not only was I in the Narutoverse, I was in trouble with the Akatsuki. My mouth went dry and I felt my heartbeat speed up.

Taking in a deep breath I thought about something else.

I was watched twenty-four-seven so it's not like I could just do whatever the fuck I pleased. The shifts switched from anyone who happened to be around. Currently that person was Zetsu, but then about an hour later he was replaced with Konan.

My eyebrows raised and I sat up, this was the first time's she's showed up. I wanted to talk to her, perhaps she would understand better than the others. I was about to speak up but I closed my mouth because just standing there, she looked somewhat intimidating.

I laid back down and crossed my hands over my head. The one thing I was glad about was that I had free reign over my room, granted I had to leave the main door open, it was still not too bad. I even had a small bathroom with a crappy yet useful shower.

Even though I've been doing nothing, I still needed to shower and wash my clothing. I had ended up doing it all in the shower which I was immensely grateful there had been soap, no shampoo or conditioner, but I was happy with what I got.

I shifted my position to my left side and I stared at the wall the bed was pushed up against. I fingered the pendant around the chain on my neck. It was something the three of us all had. Like all friendship necklaces, it split into three words: Best Friends Forever, in the shape of a long ruby.

I had the word friends since I was the middle girl. Oceanna had best and Luna had forever.

Suddenly I was disturbed from my thoughts when a body was thrown harshly to the ground. I looked up to see a smirking Kisame, he looked at me saying, "one down, one to go."

I looked down at the waking figure, my mind reeled, "Oceanna your alive!" I screamed.

She sat up and rubbed her head, "ugh what happened? My head hurts, again."

"Oceanna you realize where you are right?"

"In the Narutoverse I've gathered that much."

"That's not all," I lowered my voice to a whisper, "can you take a guess at what base we're in?"

"For the love of all things good in life please don't say Orochimaru's hideout." I shook my head frantically.

"No! The Akatsuki! We're in the Akatsuki base! And guess who carried you in?" I gave her a look and she blushed slightly.

"Not the time nor the place Amber."

Then a voice alerted us, "Are you the one that girl-san said likes me? Because Tobi likes you too! Your nice, your hair is pretty too! Your pale, hey you kind of look like Itachi-sempai!"

I blinked, so did Oceanna.

"Tobi!" She screamed. Suddenly he was hug tackled to the ground.

I watched in amusement as they hugged each other. I wasn't quite sure what she was doing but when she gave me a glare that said 'roll with it or die' I understood. She was trying to make it look like she loved Tobi, not the shark thing.

"Yep, Tobi this is Oceanna, she just absolutely _adores_ you." Oceanna's cheeks went pink, even if she didn't love love him, she still liked him. In fact, we all did, Luna more so. Me and Oceanna like _Tobi_ but we seriously hate Madara. Most times anyway.

Tobi then proceeded to hug the daylights out of Oceanna and when she began turning blue in the face did he let go. Eventually Deidara came and shooed him off.

Oceanna sat on the only bed in the room and I sat down next to her.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Not much. How long has it been?"

"I've been here two weeks, but since that's about as long as they've known you maybe they found you last week and it's been a week to get back. Give a day or so. Say, what village were you in?"

She looked at me incredulously, "how did you know I was in a village?"

I shrugged, " I didn't but I woke up outside the gates of Yugakure."

She laid down, "I woke up outside of Kiri."

I closed my eyes and lowered my voice, "and Luna's in Konoha."

"Weird.

**…**

**…**

**…**

My shot open and I guess her did too, we both sat bold upright and looked at each other.

"You don't think…" I started.

"The hometowns of our..?"

"No way!"

We both gasped and we shared a look that said, 'oh shit what about Luna?'

When our revelation was over we both went back to boredom. Out of no where Oceanna began talking about explosives.

"Wouldn't it be cool to just start bombing the crap out of everything?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know, Deidara's standing outside the doorway and his presence makes me want to blow stuff up. I mean, who doesn't love to make things explode in a fiery mess?"

I saw Deidara peak his head in, just a little to get a better hear of our conversation. I smirked and pointed to his blonde hair poking out of the corner of the door frame, Oceanna giggled.

She sat back. "I really would like to bomb something though, wouldn't that be fun? A small village would be a great target." She knew just how to play Deidara, and just about everyone else, but because I had already made fun of him I had to contradict her.

"Blowing things up is boring, I think it's better to use strategic matters to get the job done."

Oceanna gave me a look, and I stared back, when she understood she just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever baka."

"I'm not the baka here, if anyone it's you."

"At least I'm not in love with a sadistic psycho."

I felt my blood boil, that bitch was going to get it! "At least _I'm _in love with a _human_."

Then time froze. I knew I had just crossed the line.

The next thing I knew I was flung outside the room and into the wall. What the hell? How did I get here so quickly?

"You talk about him like that again I'll kill you! I've got a weeks worth of training on your ass and your going to get what's coming to you!" I saw Deidara standing in front of me looking confused.

Then, I saw Oceanna marching up to me, holding me by my collar she said, "he _is_ human. He has a sister, I'm her best friend. He had a normal life at some point, he even had someone he had loved!"

"How do you know all that."

Time froze, again, and both of us slowly turned our heads to face a tall blue man who looked slightly irritated.

Oceanna dropped me to the ground, her will to fight vanishing.

I watched as Oceanna was pushed backwards to the wall. "How do you know about _her._"

Oceanna gulped, so did I.


	7. Oceanna 7

**Oceanna**

Honestly, I didn't mean to have said that. Firstly, it slipped out due to anger. No one, _no one_, insults Kisame and get's away with it, even though I felt as if I had just insulted him myself. Secondly, I hadn't been thinking, it just felt like one of our usual rants until Amber took it too far, as usual.

Kisame pushed me further into the wall and my neck popped. His sister had told me that the girl's name was Serena. A once very powerful shinobi who was a threat to the Akatsuki and therefore, had to go. I was told she had long black hair in a braid like mine currently was, she wore a green and blue kimono at all times and she had even tan skin.

"I-"

He suddenly dropped me, "doesn't surprise me that Kisa would blab about my love life. Not that I have one in the first place," he then pushed me back to the wall with one hand, "just make sure you stay out of it."

When he let go he practically threw me to the floor and I stood back up quickly. Stay out of it? Out of what his love life? What's that supposed to mean? Does he know that I'm _his_ fan not Tobi's? I felt my mouth go dry and I panicked a bit.

However, as I watched his receding form I still felt compelled to yell out, "it's not going to stop me from trying!" the words echoed down the corridor and he stopped for a brief second before continuing foreword.

A hand was placed on my shoulder, and I was thrown back into the room, Amber landing none to gracefully on top of me.

The two of us sat in awkward silence until Pein or leader-sama whatever they called him came from no where, covered in shadows, and he talked quietly to Deidara. We weren't supposed to hear but we were masters at eavesdropping.

"Your mission to Suna to extract the one-tails will begin tomorrow at dawn. Until then continue your post here, you will leave when Sasori comes back from his current mission. Dismissed."

He was about to disappear when Amber screamed out, "don't go on that mission Sasori's gonna die!" Deidara spun to face us and Pein walked in briskly.

"How would you know that," he said, completely ignoring the fact that we had been listening the entire time.

Amber stood and was about an inch shorter then him. At the moment I noticed she looked like a female red-head version of Kiba. I laughed mentally.

"I just do alright! Now either take my word for it or kill me right here right now you bastards! You said it yourself that I have some fucking information that you may or may not want. Well, this info is what your fucking looking for!"

Just like in the hallway, the room froze over before anything happened. Pein exited the room (after punching an Amber-shaped hole into the wall) and shut the door.

I helped her stand and Deidara resumed post at the door.

Amber whispered to me in a low voice, "we have to stop him from going. Or at least stop Sasori. At least Deidara get's away."

I scoff, "yeah no arms, he can't blow shit up without them."

Deidara shuffled his feet and we both stopped talking, "your right," I said slowly. "We should try to keep Sasori alive."

"How are we going to get out of here?" Amber asked.

I smirked, "think a shadow clone is enough to fool anyone?"

She smirked as well.

As a plan began to formulate all was well. Night fell and we started to get a bit sleepy. We didn't want to ruin our chances of saving Sasori by being dead tired but we also didn't want to oversleep seeing as we were known for doing that.

We each took two hours of rest until we Sasori go past the door. I heard him saw under his breath, "come on brat," and our plan was put into action.

Going into the bathroom, I cleaned up silently and made a shadow clone. Hiding in the bathtub I waited. I went to sleep as I did so and was harshly woken by Amber's hand to my face.

I floundered for a moment before making a shadow clone coy of her and making it go outside. We hid in the bathroom for about ten minutes and I heard Hidan's voice, "damnit why in Jashin's name do _I _have to watch these bitches?" he complained.

"I'm going on a mission that's why. Now deal with it un, or else."

We nodded to each other and I cloaked the two of us with a cloaking jutsu and chakra suppresser jutsu. The two most basic jutsu.

Since I instructed Amber's clone to leave the door open we slipped out easily enough. We froze at the door and waited until Deidara shuffled off with Sasori in his puppet outfit.

We held out breaths and slowly inched past Hidan after about half an hour of waiting.

When the crazed Jashinist didn't notice our escape, we ran quietly down the halls.

However we came to a screeching halt when Kakuzu suddenly rounded the corner angrily. We barely had enough time to get out of the way as he angrily stormed down the hallway straight to Hidan.

We left their swearing fight behind (I had no idea what Amber saw in that idiot) and made a break for the door.

And of course, it was locked.

We frantically tried to move the big-ass boulder that stood in the way of us and saving Sasori. Just as we were about to give up a voice spoke behind us.

"Not a bad plan un, it just didn't work fully."

I held my mouth to refrain from screaming but by doing so I dropped the cloaking jutsu, revealing ourselves.

Amber slapped me and Deidara chuckled, "look, I'm just a shadow clone alright? I heard what you said yesterday about Danna getting the big K.O so I figured, 'why not give them a shot yeah?' besides, the worst that could is you get killed," he said with a threatening leer.

Amber seemed to pick up on the hint before I did and she said, "wait your going to let us go?"

"Perhaps un. When you said that yesterday, something made me want to believe you. At the same time, this could be a trap. If your willing to bet your life on this then go ahead and step outside."

A moment later the boulder was removed, I noticed it was only an illusion. Amber instantly went out but I hesitated. Would it be worth saving Sasori if I might die?

"Oceanna," Amber hissed. I decided that, yes, if I could save an Akatsuki my life would be complete. I took a step outside.

As the illusion was replaced, I watched Deidara as he disappeared, his last words being, "good luck yeah."

We turned and noticed that the cave didn't immediately lead outside. There was a tunnel that stooped at approximately thirty degrees…

Not that that fact mattered.

We climbed up the tunnel and the entrance came out to a small hole in the ground, perfectly hidden by trees.

Taking one look back, we sprinted for Suna.

**.:.:S~C~R~E~W~E~D:.:.**

It had only been a few hours but the two of us were already super tired. I just used the last bit of my chakra dragging the two of us onwards and I've never felt more tired in my life. All I wanted to do was curl into a little ball and sleep forever.

Amber was panting heavily besides me and we looked up at the sky. I sat up, realizing we had no idea which way Suna was. Damn.

"Hey you wouldn't happen to have a map would you?"

"Fuck no."

I sighed. Sitting back up I looked at my surroundings. By my guess we were kind of close to Suna, seeing as how the forest was beginning to thin out a bit.

Of course I could be wrong, it definitely wouldn't be the first time.

I stood back up and stretched tiredly. The sun was almost gone and we both knew that was when Deidara was going to attack. I slapped a hand to my forehead, well, attempted to. My arm was tired from moving it as well as my legs so it protested just as much.

From my side Amber yawned and I lightly kicked her side, "don't go to sleep here. Let's try and make camp first."

She waved a hand in dismissal, "eh you do it. I'm too fucking tired to do any of that shit right now…"

In less then a second I heard light snoring. I rolled my eyes but sat down anyway.

I laid down as well and before I knew it my mind was drifting off into that little wonderland called sleep.

When I woke up I was thankful to see that it was still nighttime. I stood up, feeling completely replenished. I have no idea what happened for however long I was asleep, but I was thankful.

Going over to Amber, I nudged her with my foot, when she didn't wake I slapped her lightly with my hand. When she still didn't wake up I sat down on her as if she were my old couch back at home. And let me tell you, that's a pretty painful feeling.

The air must've been knocked out of her lungs as she let out a "oof!"

I stood up as she threw a rock at me, "bitch! I was having a nice dream too," she whined.

"Did it involve Hidan," I asked.

She smirked, "fuck yeah."

I didn't want to know the details and I helped her up, "let's go. I feel as if I haven't been running at all for the past few hours. Let's make haste while it's still nighttime, and this time if you fall behind I'm not dragging your sorry ass along."

Without waiting for a response I took off in a general direction. A moment later I heard her footfalls on the tree just behind me.

"Just hang on Sasori," I said, "maybe we can make a difference."

We continued onwards and I was incredibly relieved to see that sand was forming in little dunes here and there. After an hour of traveling in nothing but sand I began get nervous that we'd never find Suna, that is, until an explosion went off far in the distance.

The noise was off to our left and I made a hairpin turn towards it. Amber fallowing just as closely behind. Good, we still had time.

By the time we reached Suna dawn was beginning to break, Deidara must've used his large bomb, the one that forced Gaara to protect the city with the last of his chakra.

I sped up ever so slightly and the adrenaline burning inside me pushed me onwards. We needed to save Sasori.

Or course, this was a total fangirl, dumbass, failure of a move, but we needed to try. The three of us believe in this show so much it's nearly suffocating to each other, even ourselves sometimes. It's almost automatic really, not truly happening.

Unfortunately we got lost but we went towards the sound of explosions when they went off around midday.

Fallowing them me and Amber split up, she went to fallow Deidara while I looked for Sasori.

I found him in the rock shelf sitting comfortably inside Hiruko. Deidara literally just left with Gaara's body, Naruto and Kakashi hot on his heals. I saw a flash of red hair and I knew it was Amber chasing after him.

About ten minutes later Sakura and Chiyo showed up. I gritted my teeth.

When Sakura broke Hiruko and Sasori was now jumping around as a human puppet I continued to watch while trying desperately to come up with a decent plan.

I know I'll get crushed if I go head first into the battle, I might get poisoned if I go in too early and he brings out his iron prison. Even still, if I come up with a good plan, probably flawless, will I even be able to execute it? I mean, Sakura's had years of experience compared to my week in Kiri, so in other words, I'm screwed.

I held my breath as Sasori did his iron prison and tons of black sand filled the room, I saw Sakura fall over and the next thing happened so fast I didn't have time to fully comprehend it.

With the third Kazekage puppet dead, or smashed whatever, I shifted my weight to my other foot just as they fought tooth and nail, or wood whatever oh and blades, can't forget the blades of death.

I hid further into the crevice as a hundred puppets began to fill the room. Ten popped out as well and I watched the pretty epic ten vs. a hundred battle. Luckily no blood was lost that probably would either make me queasy or excited and I'd fuck everything up.

Chiyo just got poisoned and the final blow was coming up, just as Sasori was about to be stabbed for good, my fangirl mind kicked in and the first jutsu I thought of was one of Kisame's.

"Water release! Exploding water colliding wave!" I felt something bubble up inside me and water literally spewed from my mouth, it didn't hurt, it just felt really weird.

A colossal amount of water pushed the two shinobi back and they must not have been expecting it because they were both flown back. Either that, or their chakra reserves were low, I'm betting on the second option.

Sakura crossed her arms and grabbed onto to Chiyo while I gripped Sasori's arm, not giving him a choice to say no.

I sprinted across the water top, pulling my ninja headband to cover part of my face, I couldn't risk being seen and spotted, especially if Luna could recognize me from a description.

I turned to Sasori who was confused for less then a second and when his brain caught up with the situation he tried to break free from my grip. I tightened it and put all the chakra I had into my left hand and my feet. I was not letting Sasori go.

Breaking through the crumbling mountainside, we landed on top of the river down below.

Randomly picking a route, I headed in the general direction I thought Amber and Deidara were.

I knew I was going the right way when an explosion went off just slightly to my right. Turning sharply to face that direction with Sasori still dragging behind me, I had to swerve just as quick to avoid running into a sudden tree.

I saw a bird up above and I saw Amber clinging to Deidara for dear life. Now how the hell did she get up there? More importantly, why did he let her.

Suddenly the bird came swooping down at us, simultaneously dropping Gaara and picking both me and Sasori up, Deidara's clay bird flapped it's wings at full speed and headed off towards the base faster than lighting.

The sight was both dizzying and breath taking. I felt my head spinning as the scene rushed by.

We didn't slow down and the sun was well into the night by the time we made it back to the Akatsuki base.

When I finally touched ground again my legs felt wobbly. But before I could hurl in the bushes Sasori switched the grip - I hadn't realized that this whole time I was holding his wrist - and held me tightly and unwaveringly.

"Explain. You've kept me waiting long enough."

"You were going to die."

Amber jumped off the bird just before it poofed away, "yes and we saved you. I even managed to save Deidara's other arm."

"I could clearly see what my grandmother was doing. I could've moved, I didn't need saving-"

"But you didn't move Sasori," all eyes turned to me, "you let go of your life, you knew that if there was any other way of leaving this empty world, you wanted to be able to see someone who cared about you one last time. You couldn't keep on living they way you are. I'm right aren't I." It wasn't a question.

It was dead silent, before something hit my face and I was soon sitting next to a tree.

Looking back up I saw Sasori's emotionless eyes which was even more scary then seeing anger.

"That wasn't your choice."

I stood and in a flash I was hugging him, everything was still, "it didn't stop me from making it."

I felt him place his hands on my shoulders trying to push me away but I squeezed him harder which probably would've suffocated a normal person since I was infusing the hug with chakra.

"Danna?" Deidara said cutely, though I would _never_ tell him that.

I felt Sasori relax, well, stop protesting anyway since he had no muscles.

He didn't answer and I whispered into his ear before letting go, "you're not the only one who's lost someone important. Please remember, your not alone. Ever." I let go and Sasori immediately rushed inside, blades and all.

Deidara looked at me for a moment then gave a small smirk, "tch well you saved Danna. Now get inside!"

We were then roughly pushed into the darkness that held our fate.


	8. Luna 8

**Luna**

I continued walking until sundown. It's the second day and I had this odd feeling of being watched.

Ignoring the feeling I laid on the ground and looked up at the stars.

The sky was an eerie clear yet it comforted me. In the back of my sleepy mind something was telling me to at least get into a tree or something not to just sit here but I ignored it and closed my eyes.

When I woke my mind was a bit hazy. Licking my lips, I stood and stretched. My hair got in the way as I bent over to stretch my back and as I stood straight the sun blinded me. Wiping the sleep from my eyes I yawned and scratched the back of my head.

I took my medication and walked onwards to Kiri. My head was pounding from god knows what and my brain didn't want to function any more then usual. Not that there was much going on up there anyway.

A rustling to me left made me stop in my tracks and I continued only when the small bunny popped out. I was growing used to the random animals showing up out of no where.

With a smile I walked forwards

The sun was a glowing ball of warmth but it wasn't an overbearing heat that would've made me want to stop. There was a slight breeze and all was perfect.

Pausing for a moment, I grabbed the canteen off the side of my pack and I drank some water as I walked onwards.

When I came by a small river I stopped and ate lunch. Which consisted of some bread and some kind of food pill, only some tasted like rice and others tasted like pork.

Swallowing my food I rested for another ten minutes before getting up again. The day was nice and I didn't know if the weather would suddenly change so I sprinted for awhile. Enhancing each step with chakra.

When night fell I was quite far from where I had started this morning. I could tell because by now the scenery was beginning to change. More willow trees began to show up and small swamps formed in the surrounding area.

I knew though that I had to cross a large body of water in order to get to Kiri but Tsunade told me someone was to be waiting for me with a boat to take me across.

With a sigh as the sun finally slipped under the horizon, I fell asleep.

Waking up again my head beat to the pulse of an invisible drum. I did my normal routine and as my thoughts settled I shook my head and stood up.

I adjusted my shirt from sleeping in a tree all night and smoothed down my somewhat matted hair. Ignoring it though I sped off towards the smell of water. In my current position I had no time to waste.

With as much energy I could muster I pushed onwards until I was forced to take a break. I rested for half an hour before heading off again. Going a bit slower but still fast enough to get there.

I was hoping I could cut off the fourth day and at this pace I would most likely get there with just a second to spare before my mind went off the deep end.

Now with whatever day it was I laid down, making camp for once, and slept under the stars again.

All this camping was very fun and it relaxed me, I wished I could keep going but unfortunately I need my sleep. I can only stay awake so long before passing out. Amber was always the insomniac of the group, Oceanna, like usual, was the middle one in just about everything except for height.

I slowly felt sleep taking over and as I closed my eyes I thought of Tobi, I really wished I could meet him.

My eyes shot open and I sat up in a panic, running my head into a low tree branch I hadn't known was there.

My breathing was shallow and I steadied by thinking of happy things. I had had a terrible nightmare and for once there was no Oceanna there to help me.

With a frustrated sigh, I pulled out the small case from my side pouch I tipped up the bottle to find nothing.

I panicked.

Was it already the fourth day?

I swallowed the growing lump in my throat, this can't be happening. Just from sitting here I could feel the insanity creeping into the back of my vision. I was so screwed.

Ignoring the feeling, my ears perked up when I heard the sound of water.

I sprinted all the way towards the noise and as the fog rolled in I felt myself relax a little. Maybe I had gotten here faster than I had initially thought.

With a smile I leaned against a tree that just to happened to be conveniently placed there and I held my head in my hands.

I waited for maybe an hour or so but as I felt my self getting impatient for the rower guy I could also feel that my mind was starting to fall.

"Hello?" I called out, getting no response.

I called out a bit louder but by the time I was shouting I decided to give up hope.

Falling down to the muddy ground I sighed heavily and put my head in my hands again.

The only thing I could really comprehend was that the lake looked like a pretty blue.

And that Zetsu-chan was coming up to me.

Wait what?

Through my clouded mind I jumped up and away from the plant man, my feet tripping over themselves.

"Finally we found you, **now we can terminate you all at once."**

With ease, Zetsu grabbed me in one motion, he held me tightly over the shoulder and my mind sort of snapped a bit at that.

With my brain jumbling around in my head and my mental stability retreating, I just punched and kicked and screamed and bit as much as I could.

It didn't affect him.

When I started screaming, I was punched.

It didn't knock me out as we had both thought it would. My hands had automatically come up to defend myself, which ultimately ended in me punching myself but I couldn't really care at the moment.

Zetsu was here!

"Zetsu-chan!" I whined, I loved Zetsu so much, he was so cool. I was also soo jealous that he gets to spend time with Tobi-sempai!

"What did you just call me."

I giggled at his irritated tone, he was so cute! "oh your so cute Zetsu-chan! Ah I love you! Are you taking me to Tobi-kun? I want to see me Tobi!"  
**"Shut up. **Now be nice we can kill her later, **fine"**

"Your so cute when you argue with yourself!"

His free hand went to his face and I smiled, Zetsu was so silly!


	9. Amber 9

**Amber**

I blinked. Letting my eyes adjust to the sudden darkness.

What was with the Akatsuki and suddeness? I guess it's a ninja thing.

My hands were held behind me with one hand that was licking me - gross - and I turned my head to Oceanna and judging by her face the same thing was happening to her.

I then found myself on the ground facing Pein or leader-sama whatever. Oceanna next to me.

"Here you go un," Deidara said while leaning back, "they did exactly what they said they would try to do."

"And they succeeded…"

"That they did yeah."

Pein picked me up by my collar and looked me straight in the eye, I wanted nothing more then to turn away. As my eyes strayed away he forced them back up into his gray ringed ones.

The menacing glare sent a chill down my spine.

"My men are perfectly capable of handling themselves," He voice was slow and deliberate, promising torture and a painfully slow death, "We don't need you girls getting in the way. As soon as we find the third girl you will be gone for good. As you have demonstrated, it is very clear to me that your very presence is a threat to the Akatsuki. We _cannot_ have our secrets divulged so easily. I don't even know what's already been told."

I gulped.

All three of us knew that we wouldn't tell anyone about the Akatsuki. Why? Because we're just that twisted. No because we had no reason to do so, we didn't have reason to hold back information either but we didn't want to get into the situation we're in now.

We never thought that it would've mattered. We were just living our lives, trying not to get in the way of others.

Oceanna cleared her throat and spoke up from next to me, "We only did it because half of your guys end up committing suicide, four of which don't even help the Akatsuki, only harm your organization."

He dropped us, "oh do _tell._" Pein said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Oceanna stood and smoothed down her pants, "well first Sasori who doesn't like they way he was living," she paused a second to give Deidara a look, "then… Deidara. He tried kill Sasuke but he still got away. Then Itachi, from killing his clan all those years ago he wanted Sasuke to be a hero for killing him but then… something happens and Sasuke goes down the wrong road and Itachi's death was just another failure. then," she gulped, "Kisame. He was trying… not to let Akatsuki information slip out."

When she said nothing else Pein raised a pierced eyebrow, "you said five I only heard four."

"Um… yes and the fifth is… you… Nagato."

The reaction was instant, "Deidara leave."

Without question, Deidara turned to go.

As soon as he closed the door we were both thrown to the wall, "Ah!" I screamed as I saw stars.

Something wet and warm trickled down the side of my head. I reached up and when I pulled it away it came back red, the pain was felt in a tingling sensation that surprisingly wasn't horrible.

"Continue," Pein said through gritted teeth.

Turning I saw that Oceanna's head was bleeding as well, she spit out some of the red liquid onto the floor, "y-you were convinced otherwise by Naruto. H-he made you change your mind and y-you brought everyone that was dead in the surrounding area alive again. This included sharingan Kakashi and some powerful frog summons. Many others too but I don't know everyone's name."

"I used _that_ jutsu?"

"Yes, for Konoha. You put your trust for world peace in Naruto's hands."

"Just how many of us die, that much I'd like to know."

"All except Zetsu, Toby, and Sasuke, up to a certain point anyway."

"Sasuke."

"Him, Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu join."

Pein stood in thought for a few moments, thinking to himself, "tell me everything you know."

"Why? You'll kill us anyway!"

"Perhaps we can strike a deal."

My mouth hung open at the statement, way to go Oceanna! When no one said anything though I began to get a tad concerned.

"What kind of deal and how do we know you can keep it," I blurted out. Perhaps a little too bluntly.

"That problem can be dealt with later. For now, since you said everyone I'd like to know how Konan died."

We gulped, it was because he died that Konan died but how could we tell him that? If Nagato truly cares about her then not only will we be screwed, but it might cause tension and more problems then usual in the Akatsuki. After all, it's a cave full of nine mine who are testosterone filled, have anger management problems, insane, and pretty much kill each other on a daily basis. Hidan and Kakuzu are a perfect example.

"Um…" Oceanna started.

I looked at her then back at Pein. Oh for the love of Jashin please let something happen!

When no one answered further, a small moment of silence before a hologram flickered into view. It was Zetsu. Thank you Jashin.

"Leader-sama," Pein turned to face him.

"Zetsu I'm busy-"

"I found the third girl. She is heading towards Kiri. From what I've gathered she is on a mission to retrieve something for Konoha. Also, she must be taking chakra supplements because for the last two days she's been swallowing small white pills. She's running low so she shouldn't be too hard to defeat. Not that she was in the first place."

I felt myself panic, "wait!" I screamed, and so did Oceanna. We knew exactly what those pills were.

They looked at us, "please! Those aren't chakra supplements or whatever! Luna has something called ADHD and it's really bad! Let her go to Kiri at least so she can pick up her replacements!"

Pein only looked at us for a second longer before turning back to Zetsu's flickering form, "grab her. There's no use in waiting."

"No!"

Suddenly hands were grabbing me and pulling me away, "you'll regret that decision!" Oceanna shouted. I found a new level of respect for her since she had the balls to tell the _Akatsuki _they were going to regret something straight to their face. Even though I agreed, I never would've said it straight to the leader. Either way though, we were all screwed.

I turned to face my captor, Sasori, and I watched as Deidara knocked Oceanna out. I winced and I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for a painful blow but nothing came. I opened my eyes when I was thrown onto the bed in the room and Oceanna was sprawled out next to me. Deidara slammed the door shut.

I shifted in my spot and I winced when my back rubbed up against the wall, I felt a bruise forming.

After awhile of no movement from the body next to me, my eyes grew tired. I laid down but after a few minutes I realized I couldn't go to sleep in a place like this.

I felt anxious after a few moments so I sat back up and faced the closed door across the room. Fear rose in my throat and I swallowed it down. Going into the bathroom I washed my face off and looked at myself in the mirror. Really looked.

I had a few cuts on my face from saving Deidara's other arm and my hood was slightly ripped. A bit of red hair was singed off from god knows what. Probably one of Deidara's explosives.

Taking in a deep breath I decided to pass the time by taking a shower. The water ran down my back and it felt good. The warmest it got was a comfortable lukewarm like at the public pools but I turned it to a colder setting.

The cold spray woke up my tired my and rejuvenated my tired body. I cracked my neck and the noise echoed loudly off the wall. Cracking the rest of my bones it felt somewhat good to get all the kinks out.

Getting out I shook my hair and I looked back at myself. I had an even skin tone, not too pale, not like Oceanna. She looked a lot like Itachi. It's weird really, the three of resemble something akin to team 7. Except me and Oceanna's personality's are switched.

Since Luna looks like Naruto's harem jutsu this must make me Sakura-bitch opposite. The thought made me growl.

I guess it's kind of true though, I have strength, I have a high forehead, I used to be the weakest link until I met my 'team' so to speak.

I smiled at the weird conclusion I've come to.

Going back to the room, I laid on the bed and closed my eyes. Sleep never came.

Before I knew it hours had passed by and Oceanna was still out cold. At some point I think it may have turned into sleep because she turned around a couple of times. When that happened I stole a glance at the time and it was half passed midnight.

The door opened and because of my oddly alert mind the squeaking hinges made me jump.

Opening further the door revealed Hidan and my heart - as well as my stomach - did a flip.

"You awake bitch?" Hidan said a bit too loudly.

"Uh…"

"Good," in an instant he was next to me, he then proceeded grab my arm and haul me outside.

Throwing me into a random room he said, "ever since that stunt you pulled four days ago I've had to take the fucking blame! Pein-in-the-fucking-ass wanted to separate you two and since I have first shift, your going to experience the real pains of Jashinism."

At the wild grin on his face did I wonder if I really wanted him to be my favorite.

A punch to my jaw was all it took for me to see.

See that even though he wasn't real, wasn't supposed to exist, that he's dead.

That I was still infatuated with him.

I guess I really am a psychopathic masochist, because at the rush the pain sent through my entire being and down my spine, it made me shudder in pleasure.

Gripping my neck Hidan held me firmly and painfully down on the ground while he pulled his pike out from no where.

Not only was I not scared, I was enjoying this to a whole other level, and I think he noticed.

He let go, and stood for a moment, inspecting me, "what the fuck is your fucking deal? Your smile is kind of fucking creepy."

I raised an eyebrow, "I was smiling?"

"A crazy bitch smile."

I smiled that smile again, just to piss him off, and something incredibly weird happened. It was so out of the ordinary, so freakishly strange, so scary, that it made me faint.

Hidan started laughing.


	10. Oceanna 10

**Oceanna**

There was rough movement in the bed that jolted me awake.

I sat up just in time to see Amber being pulled from the room.

I stood but the door was slammed in my face just as I reached it. Sighing I laid back down, I figured that they probably separated us to prevent any future plans of escaping again.

Putting my hands behind my head, sitting as still as humanly possible I let myself freeze and I could hear my heart beating softly in the back of my head and in my chest and the blood pumping in my ears.

I always did this when I was either distraught or completely confused, both of which I was currently.

Blood always fascinated me. Even before Naruto came out, when it did I was around ten, I had always been fascinated with the red color of blood yet always attracted to the calming blue of the ocean. Sometimes, I would draw pictures of a red sea of blood stretching for miles and miles on end.

In fact, I have a tattoo of a red teardrop on my hip. I also had the Akatsuki cloud on the back of my right wrist but because of my gloves it wasn't visible.

I closed my eyes and just as I was drifting off into blissful sleep a presence alerted me.

I opened my eyes but as soon as I did they were met with Itachi's swirling red ones.

I gasped when I saw where I was. Seeing this world had just a dizzying effect as seeing Kiri for the first time.

I was standing freely, surprisingly, and Itachi was sitting across from me.

He brought his hand up and his finger curled in the universal 'come here' motion. I walked over to Itachi and he motioned for me to sit in the spot across from him. I did with extra caution. I was in his world, I had no idea what was going to happen.

As I thought, I realized this was the first time I've seen Itachi, and as all Uchiha's were, he was _hot!_

"I brought you here to have a private conversation with you. There are some things you must tell me."

I quirked my head, "like..?"

As a hint he said, "leader-sama should really sound proof his walls."

I smiled a small smile but it went away at his glare.

"What do you want to know?" I asked. If anyone, I trusted Itachi, even if I was going to die, I'd rather tell everything I know to Itachi and have him pass on the information then anyone else.

It's because I know he'll pass on what needs to be told. He won't tell Pein anything I spew out, he'll sort everything through carefully beforehand and he'll know what to do.

"Tell me about my brother. What becomes of him."

I took in a deep breath and let it out in the form of a sigh, "your brother," I started before pausing. I didn't really know what to say, would he get mad for telling the truth? I was hoping not.

"Go on."

"Oh sorry. Your brother does kill you, like you wanted. However, because of Madara he is convinced on clearing the Uchiha name by destroying Konoha."

Itachi looked at a point far off in the distance, not saying anything for a long while.

When he did speak, it scared me and I fell over, "I would like to familiarize myself with your mind before your fate is decided."

I quirked an eyebrow and smiled, "so basically your saying you want to be my friend before I die?"

"No, I want to learn the inner workings of your mind. I know you're the one who came up with the plan to escape the Akatsuki, seeing as the other one was here for two weeks without doing a thing."

"That's Amber for you."

"I also am intrigued that you escaped merely to save Sasori, even though he wanted to die."

I shrugged, "what do you want to know?"

"Let's start with your name. I haven't learned that bit of information yet."

"Oceanna."

"What village do you come from, your headband says Kiri but I don't find that believable."

I faced Itachi fully, "my my someone certainly is chatty today. I come from Washington."

He gave me an emotionless look, I just rolled my eyes and leaned back. Finding my heartbeat.

"As you've both stated several times, you're not from this world."

I stayed still as my heart steadied, "yeah. Pretty weird right? Now because the three of know everything about you guys we've basically dug our own graves. As Amber would say, 'we're in deep fucking shit now.'" I laughed at the comment, almost hearing her say it myself.

Itachi laid down next to me and sat still, not quite touching but I could still feel his presence.

"Explain to me about the entire fan thing. What does it mean."

I giggled a bit, "well in my world you're unfortunately not real. And all the time people make up stories and stuff all sorts of crazy things happen it's super insane and I love it. Anyway it usually involves the Akatsuki coming to our world or vise versa and somehow love is formed. Which in reality, is highly unlikely. Sometimes you guys would come in the forms of cat's in the stories. Why cat's I don't entirely understand myself. "

Itachi nodded slowly from the corner of my eye and he asked, "so I understand you are a fan of my partner, Kisame, and that your friend likes Hidan correct."

"Right you are."

"So who likes Tobi as I've heard."

"Luna. She's our third. I'd tell you the back story of how we met but it's a long and depressing tale."

Itachi made a noise, "welcome to my life. Do tell."

I smiled, "didn't know Uchiha's had a sense of humor. Alright well, I am twenty-eight by now, at least I'm guessing, Luna is eighteen and Amber is twenty-one. Amber had abusive parents and I'm leaving it at that. Luna lost everything and everyone she's ever loved. Her family all died in a car crash and unfortunately she tried to commit suicide by burning her house down.

"Once again leaving off there, since it's their stories I have no call on telling you, let me tell you a little bit about me. I had four siblings. Two older brothers, a younger sister, and surprisingly, a twin. And yes, a twin. No one knows about her because I don't want them to.

"Her name was Sadie and she unfortunately lived in my shadow. I was the perfect child so to speak. I was the prodigy, meant for great things. I was better than her apparently. I was smart, pretty, and nice. Funny too, and because of that she snapped. When we were younger all of us used to play together, but when my oldest brother moved to Florida to be accepted in the university, did the other stop hanging around.

"Mark was the oldest, and Adam was the second oldest. Those two were the best of friends and Adam never like us in the first place, it was Mark that warmed him up to us so when he left Adam cut all ties. When he was done with high school he went to off to live with his trash whore of a girlfriend, excuse me, and I haven't seen him since to this day.

"By this time I was about ten. Since Mark was twenty something and Adam was eighteen, Sadie the same age. And the youngest girl who was also daddy's girl, her name was Gracie. She received lot's of attention and because of that she grew to be a stuck up brat. Bossing her own sibling around as if we were owned by her. Therefore, Sadie was completely neglected because I was always busy with my life and when she snapped, she snapped.

"I came home one day, a day I'll never forget, blood was smeared on the walls, on the ceiling, embedded in the furniture. I was so terrified I didn't know what was happening. She was so angry, so mislead, it drove her insane. In the laundry I found her laying dead on the ground, she suffocated herself with a bed sheet. My bed sheet.

"Calling the police without hesitation I cried for days. Months even. And that's when Naruto came out,"

Itachi's head whipped towards me and I held my hands up trying to calm him, "Is that the show?"

I nodded, "when it came out I clung to it for dear life. I was sent to Washington to live with my Aunt and she cared for me dearly. I went to school normally. And that's when I met Amber and Luna."

With a sigh I finished relieving my terrible past. Believe it or not, but people really get like that. I know, because I've experienced it first hand.

Itachi said nothing further and for the next seventy-two hours everything was silent, give or take the idle chitchat we had along the way.

Just before the jutsu ended Itachi laid a hand on my shoulder. He said nothing, but I knew he was hoping I would live. We understood each other. Losing family is the hardest thing for anyone to get over, especially when someone else kills them.

Even though Itachi was the murderer and I would communicate more to Sasuke, we both understood it was an unintentional accident that was completely unavoidable. If it didn't happen, worse things would've happened. For me, my family would've fallen completely apart, considering the divorce our parent were planning.

We also knew, we wouldn't have ended up they way were. With such a deep understanding of how the world worked.

By the time I came to in the real world Itachi was long gone and my head was spinning.

I digested the past hours I've spent with the Uchiha and I found myself satisfied. We have lost so much, but we've gained a lot as well from it. Pain is knowledge and you can't grow without it.


	11. Luna 11

**Luna**

I continued to giggle uncontrollably.

After waking up and finding myself inside the Akatsuki base I went wild! I loved these guys _so_ much, they were so amazing! SO kawaii too. With a smile I hugged my Tobi-kun.

"Waa!" He screamed and I snuggled my face to his masked one, so kawaii!

"Tobi-kun I love you sooo much!" I screamed.

"Aww Tobi loves his new sempai too!"

He hugged me back and I smiled. Then, my two bestest friends in the world were tossed into the room with me, Tobi, Pein, and Konan.

Kisame dragged in Oceanna, and Hidan threw a beaten up Amber into the room. I hugged them both.

"Yeah! Our life is perfect! We're with the Akatsuki and we got our favorites!" I screamed.

Oceanna put a hand to my mouth, I bit on it, I didn't like it when she did that.

"Ow!" She yelped, letting me go.

"Shut your damn mouth Luna!" Amber said to me.

"B-but Amby-san…"

"Don't fucking call me that! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Her medication…" Oceanna said slowly.

"Shit."

I covered my ears, "lalalalala! I can't hear you!" I don't like that word, medicine is icky, and I also don't like it when Amby-san yells swears.

"She can't help it Amber, we just need to-"

"You won't be doing anything," I looked up and saw great leader Pein standing their, I stood up.

"LEADER-SAMA!" I went to hug him, but I was against the wall instead.

"Luna!" Oceanna yelled, coming over to me.

"Mommy?" I said in a daze.

"Uh, no it's Oceanna."

I clung to her and cried, my head hurt, stupid Pein! He doesn't play nice. I latched onto Tobi, who was only a few inches away, and pulled him down in a hug. I felt better when Tobi hugged me.

"Aw don't cry girl-chan!" I sniffled but smiled because he was so cute.

"First I'd like to know, what the fuck is wrong with that chick?" Hidan stated.

I smiled up at him and Amber smacked me, I went back to Tobi.

"Like I told Pein," she glared at him and I gasped, he glared back, "if he was going to grab her he should've done it _after _she got what she needed in Kiri. It's her medicine!"

"It doesn't matter if we're going to execute you anyways."

Time stopped and Oceanna took a step back, holding her hand to her mouth, tears streamed down her face. I said nothing, I was sure that if I did I would get punched.

"Pein wait," Konan said, "those two did save Sasori by some miracle."

He raised and eyebrow, "I know that however-"

"And they have vital information that could be incredibly useful, whatever it may be."

"Alright we can extract that after we-"

"Nagato," Oceanna stated through shaking shoulders, "just give us a chance."

Pein sighed heavily, mild surprise in his eyes. Looking at Konan they left the room, leaving us and the three Akatsuki members.

"We'll be back, Kisame, Hidan, don't kill them just yet," they both scoffed.

I turned to see Kisame and I hugged him. Of course he was startled at my sudden idea so we both fell over.

"Sharky-sempai!" I said. I was then harshly pulled off by Oceanna.

"First off," she said, "don't touch him. Second, sit down and stay still," she put me next to Tobi and I crawled into his lap.

"Can I call you by your real name Tobi-kun?"

All heads whipped towards me but I didn't care, "Tobi is Tobi's name girl-chan" Tobi said confusedly.

"No! No I want to call you Ma-"

And then Amber punched me.

I think my nose broke because I felt a lot of pain. And it was bleeding uncontrollably.

"Amber! You dumbass! Be glad I have some medical experience," Oceanna leaned down and her hands began to glow green.

"Wow! Ow…" I stopped talking because it hurt my nose.

Five minutes later Oceanna stood and wiped her hands on her pants, "I can't do much, but at least I staunched the bleeding."

"Thanks Oceanna!" I said, "hehe, I sound all nasally!"

Oceanna's hand went to her face, "Don't call _Tobi_ any names Luna, got that? His name is Tobi."

I looked at the ground, "oh, alright…"

Amber put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm glad at least one of us can handle her."

"Alright," Pein reentered the room with his trusty Konan and the two looked at us, "Since Konan agrees we should, unfortunately, give you three a chance, we will. But remember, you have not gained our trust therefore any insolence will not be tolerated!"

"Uh one thing," Oceanna said, "could she go to Kiri to get her uh, stuff? I don't think it's wise to let her stay the way she is."

"Uh, yeah that and it'll buy us some time before Konoha forces come looking for her," Amber added in.

Pein sighed irritably, "come on Pein-sama!" I yelled, he flinched, "Wait, what am I getting in Kiri Oceanna? Same-sempai is right here!"

Oceanna blushed and looked away, Kisame left the room with an eye roll.

"On second thought, let me go get it," Oceanna said, "I can do a transformation jutsu, get the supplies, come back, and force feed it to her."

Pein raised an eyebrow, "she won't just take it?"

"Nope, we actually might need Kakuzu to hold her down."

Pein sighed, "very well, be quick about. Zetsu will fallow you at a distance, dismissed."

Zetsu-chan appeared through the floor, "Kawaii!" I screamed, Amber held me back as Zetsu flung Oceanna over his shoulder, "hey no fair!" I yelled.

**"Be quick about it brat, **we don't have all day."

And they we're gone.

"Waaa! I want Zetsu!"

Suddenly Tobi-kun was in front of me, Amber was moving him back and forth like a doll, "look Luna, it's Tobi."

I gasped, "yeah Madara-kun!"

Everything froze, I heard a slap, I think Amber just face-palmed.

"W-what is girl-chan talking about?" Tobi said nervously.

"Don't be silly sempai! I know who you are! But I don't care! I still love you!" I hugged Tobi-kun who hesitantly hugged me back.

"Luna," Amber said through gritted teeth, "come with me."

Amber took my hand and out the room and down the hall, she sat me on the bed and she closed the door to the room. When I got paranoid I started to scream, when no one opened the door, I cried.

I went over to try and open it myself but it was locked.


	12. Amber 12

**Amber**

I leaned against the door just as she started to scream, Tobi came down the hallway running at full speed, he skidded to a halt just in front of me and almost ran my legs over.

"Will girl-chan be ok?"

"She's fine, got anywhere we can talk in private, _Tobi?"_ I emphasized his name to let him know I wanted to talk to _him,_ not him.

"Uh, yeah! We can go to Tobi's room," he started to skip off down the hall.

"Just make sure no one let's her out," I said as I stood up. Drawing up my hood that had somehow fallen, I fallowed Tobi down the hall and to the left.

He went inside a room and I fallowed suit, it was like all the others only it seemed a tad bigger. He sat on his bed and patted the spot next to him. I shut the door.

In a blur, his hands moved and suddenly the noises from Luna screaming disappeared.

"Whoa, what just happened?"

"A sound barrier jutsu, so tell me Amber, how do you three know who I am?"

His voice sounded deeper, richer, how an adult should sound. It didn't even phase me, "two words for you mask face: television show. To me, you don't exist, you really shouldn't be here, no, _I_ shouldn't be here. Something is terribly messed up."

"Your right, it is," He leaned back into the bed, "come sit, just because I'm the leader of the Akatsuki doesn't mean I'll kill you right away."

I scoffed, finding it somewhat amusing that he would say something like that.

I sat down but about as far away as I could, none of us liked Madara, well, me and Oceanna didn't, Luna is that one crazy exception.

"What are you scared of? I thought you were supposed to be the tough one," he mocked, I could almost see the leer on his face.

What I really wanted to do was slap the little bastard but I had no idea where that would land me, probably the death penalty. Then again, it's _Tobi_ we're talking about, even though we know who he is, doesn't mean everyone else does.

Well, besides Konan, and Pein, and I think Itachi but I'm not sure.

Some of my red bangs fell into my face, I blew them out of the way as I said, "I really want to slap you ya know?"

I heard him chuckle, "I get that a lot."

I gave him a look that said, 'really? It makes sense though because you're an ass.'

Through his mask I could tell he was giving me a look as well, except his said 'I'll terminate you when this is all over.' I gulped slightly.

"So tell me," he started randomly after a few moments of silence, "what does Luna's medication do for her?"

I rolled my eyes, "it makes her not like that, she is crazy, she doesn't care, and it's so incredibly irritating that if it wasn't for Oceanna she'd be slaughtered all over the room. And I know that there is no _way_ she can contain the Akatsuki from getting angry. It's just impossible."

I felt the bed dip and I turned my head to see him laying down, "interesting, have you had any training?"

I scoffed, "I was going to before your organization so rudely interrupted me. You know, I'm surprised you revealed yourself so easily to me."

He let out a snort, "I am too. I believe you three girls will have some significance to my organization, what really pushed me into believing you, was that girl Oceanna."

My head whipped around to face him, I heard a crack and I think I just got something close to whiplash. I rubbed it as I said, "what about her?"

Oceanna was our savior, when we're screwed, me or Luna, she always manages to get us out alive. I don't know how she does it, but whatever it is it seems to work with the Akatsuki.

"She saved Sasori, not that he needed it I felt like he was preparing for his death anyway, but the fact that she was able to fool top S-class criminals is somewhat astonishing. And your chakra's, you each posses a rather unusual amount, nothing too out of the ordinary, but now it feels like there's four Kisame's walking around the base instead of one."

I laughed at that, yes I happened to know that Kisame had a freakishly huge amount of chakra by Akatsuki standards and the only reason I know this is because Oceanna won't shut up about him.

"Yep, Oceanna never shuts up about him," I said with a grin.

"Oh yes, this 'fan' thing is a bit strange to me as well, care to explain?"

"Well, like I said, you don't exist, but believe me when I say us three aren't the only one's who 'love' you guys. You could probably start an army with all the girls, most of the girls are all for you and the other Uchiha of the group. And if Hidan stood around shirtless like usual he could probably bring a few more as well, but I'd kill them all anyway with his scathe if they got any ideas."

Madara sat up and looked at the wall, "so what do you do just choose and it goes from there?"

"Pretty much."

I heard Madara sigh from next to me and I sighed as well, "you three live in a strange world."

"Yep," I agreed.

We sat in silence for a few moments of silence before he said abruptly, "well that was an interesting conversation, now leave."

He stood and fast as lighting made it to the door, opening it he stayed silent as he waited for me to leave. He closed the door lightly when I was fully outside the doorframe.

"Hey bitch!" I heard a horribly familiar voice shout from down the hallway, I froze up completely, what good that did.

Hidan flung an arm around my shoulders and started to basically choke me, he was too damn strong. I slapped his arm but he didn't seem to care.

"Guess what, I get to be your fucking guard dog according to Pein, how fucking great is that?" he said sarcastically.

I felt my eyes widen, crap, "Ugh stupid Pein-in-the-ass!" I screamed.

I then felt mildly embarrassed that I had just said that out loud. Only standing next to Hidan could make me feel embarrassed about doing something stupid I probably would've done anyway.

"Tch, that's a new one," he said as he literally _dragged _me down the hall. I'm serious, my feet weren't moving, he just dragged me around like a rag doll.

"I have leg's you baka!" I said.

He didn't let go, "and I don't fucking care."

I rolled my eyes, watching the wall go by as he took me to Jashin knows where.

I was then put in yet another foreign room but I guessed it to be his. He practically fell down on the bed, pulling me down as well since he still had me in a headlock. I was laying, face down, in the sheets and oxygen was running out. Normally this is when I'd sit up but I fricken couldn't because his arm was suffocating me.

I put my head up enough to see the edge of the wall the bed was against, "seriously, want to let go? I'm pretty sure Pein said _not_ to kill us, and guess what? Your fucking killing me!"

He then let go, "just best be glad that A) Pein is the leader and that B) I'm not Kisame. He gets to take care of the other bitch, oh what a fun that'll be for the bitch," he ended with a smirk and I felt the blood drain from my face.

I suddenly felt incredibly scared for Oceanna. It's not like she couldn't handle it, but she's still only human. For all I know Kisame could crush her into sawdust and that would be the end of my best friend.

I stared at the wall for a moment, trying to think, when suddenly the asshole known as Hidan pushed me off the bed and onto the floor.

"Now go to bed bitch, I'm leaving for a mission and Pein says your coming along. I don't need you bitching about every little fucking thing got it?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever asshole," I mumbled to myself, too bad he heard it.

"The fuck did you just say!" his face was slightly red from anger and I think a vain was popping out of his head.

"Just shut you fucking mouth Hidan, not like you can kill me."

He suddenly smirked and pulled out his pike, the one he uses during rituals, "like it'll stop me from trying."

Shit.


	13. Oceanna 13

**Oceanna**

Traveling via the Earth had it's perks, but it was also terrifying, as well as nauseating.

It was faster for one, but it was scary because I thought everything would come tumbling down on me and I'd die. As soon as we resurfaced I got off of Zetsu's back and hurled into the bushes.

I never did have a strong stomach for fast movement, yet it was a bottomless pit when I ate and I could watch marathons of bloody movies for hours.

There was a stream nearby and I washed off there, I was incredibly glad Zetsu didn't comment on anything.

"Can we continue now," he asked when I wiped my face dry.

"Yes, uh, can I walk though?"

"Doesn't matter, **Kiri is just across the lake. **I'll go get the boat," Zetsu disappeared through the ground and I waited for a moment before a boat suddenly appeared through the mist.

I'm not sure why, but escaping didn't even cross my mind.

At the last second, I remembered that Mei knew me and I transformed into Luna. I was hoping no one would notice.

When we hit land on the other side, I felt somewhat relieved to be back in Kiri. I wasn't sure why.

Suddenly Zetsu appeared in front me, though I had been expecting it, "you girls are lucky that your chakra signatures are incredibly identical**. It would take a highly skilled sensor to tell you all apart."**

"Can you tell?" I asked curiously.

**"Nope," **he said bluntly.

Zetsu disappeared again when we reached the gates of Kiri but I knew he was somewhere close behind.

As I entered I saw the same random ninja that I had first encountered, they approached me in the same manor, "how can we help you miss?"

"Hello, my name is Luna I was sent here to retrieve something for Konoha?"

"Oh are you that girl that the Hokage sent?"

"Yes," the first one held out his hand.

"We'll need your mission form if you don't mind," I felt the blood drain from my face, crap! I didn't know I needed a missions form!

Uh, what do I do? Do I lie? Do it pretend I don't have it? Could I knock them out and-

I suddenly felt something brush up my leg and into my back bag, the feeling disappeared and it left me thoroughly creeped out, somehow, I knew that had just been Zetsu.

I was pretty sure that he wouldn't just molest me for no reason so I reached into my pouch, unzipping it I pulled out a piece of paper with Tsunade's signature on it. I sighed in relief.

"Whew! I thought I had lost it," I said jokingly, the guys smiled and looked it over. Nodding, they motioned for me to fallow. Doing so we went into a hospital and one of them lead me over to a random nurse.

They handed her the prescription and she handed me a bag with what I needed inside of it.

I thanked her and I was about to leave when the nurse said, "miss would you like to stay for a bit and rest? It's a rather long journey back."

"Oh, thank you," I said, "but I should be heading back, Thanks again!"

Leaving for good I was relieved that the exchange was shorter than I had thought it would be.

As I left Kiri Zetsu grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder once more, "good, **now we won't have to deal with that girl as much."**

I sighed and I saw the Earth coming closer to me, I closed my eyes, "are we going under the lake?"

**"Yes,"** aw man.

As soon as Zetsu set off I felt what little was left in my stomach lurch. I felt sick but it was fine if I closed my eyes.

About ten minutes later, as the trip had originally taken, we reemerged into the base. Inside the bathroom and I let whatever was left in me out into the toilet.

"Figured you'd do that," he said.

"Uh, thanks?" I said unsurely.

Cleaning up once more, I spit into the sink as I swished out the taste. Feeling better I stood straight .Zetsu than steered me to Pein's office.

I held up the bag, "I have it," I said.

He nodded, "she's in the original room, Zetsu will take you their then he'll escort you to Kisame's room."

I felt a shiver go down my spine, "w-what?"

He shook his head, "Tobi is taking care of Luna, Hidan is watching Amber, and you will be watched by Kisame."

I now hated Pein on a whole new level.

"B-but-" Zetsu took me out before I could finish. He took me down the hall and phased us through the door instead of opening.

"Oceanna-kun!" Luna yelled, just as she was about to hug me she paused when she saw what was in my hand.

"Come here Luna," I said sweetly, "it's candy!"

She pointed an accusing finger to me, "lies! Lies! Zetsu-chan save me!" she ducked behind Zetsu who stood there indifferently.

I rolled my eyes, "do something and hold the girl down."

"Actually, **this might be interesting to see you do it all yourself,"** he smirked and slapped my hand to my face.

"Fine! But stay out of the way stick to the ceiling or something!"

I was surprised to see him do just that. He went into the ground and I saw his head pop out of the ceiling.

"Ok, now come here Luna, if you take this I promise you'll get tons of candy and you'll get Tobi all to yourself," I said, hoping to bribe the crazed female.

She paused for a brief second, "what kind of candy?"

"Your favorite," I shook the bag as if it was the candy.

She came a little closer, "c-chocolate?"

"Yep, I have a Hershey's bar, and a king sized Snickers, and-"

Her eyes grew wide and her head was nodding, I knew I had her, just when she reached into the bag, the door opened. Breaking the spell I had worked so hard to create.

Kisame walked in, my heart skipped a beat but I was brought back to reality when Luna screamed, "LIES!" and made a break for the door.

In a panic I grabbed the back of her shirt and held onto it. The thing I didn't think she would do, was start unbuttoning her shirt. I did a face palm and pulled myself onto her, effectively tackling her to the ground.

In the process however, the bag was knocked out of my hands and landed right at Kisame's feet. Luna landed what I could tell was a chakra filled punch to my face and I tried not to wince.

"Can I have that bag?" I asked as Luna tried to shove her hand into my mouth.

"What this?" he asked jokingly as he held it up with one hand, "what for?"

I saw his trademark smirk and my stomach fluttered, ignoring the feeling I shoved Luna's head to the ground in frustration. Stopping her for a second.

"Just do it you big blue idiot!" I screamed.

He stopped smirking for a fraction of a second before throwing it at my head. I realized what I had said, and I knew I was so screwed.

Suddenly Luna stopped struggling at the tension, "ooh! Oceanna's a bad girl! Kiss and make up!" She yelled, "don't fight with your sempai!"

My cheeks turned red and I ignored her outbursts as I slapped a pill into her mouth.

I held her mouth closed, she bit me a few times but eventually it went down. A few moments later her body went limp as the effects kicked in.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I got off of her and put her on the bed. Kisame was leaning on the door frame, no expression whatsoever but his arms were crossed angrily.

I put the remaining contents of the bag on the nightstand and stood in front of him since he was blocking the doorway. Rubbing the back of my head awkwardly I heard Zetsu laugh. I had forgotten he was there and I turned just in time to see him disappear.

"You are aware I'm supposed to watch you right," he said.

I nodded, "yeah..?"

As he left I heard him say, "and I get to do whatever I want as long as your not dead by the end of the week."

The hairs on the back of my neck went up. My mouth went dry and my brain completely stopped working. Oh god.

I opened my mouth slightly, but just as I was about to get a word out something pulled me down into the Earth.

I screamed, surprised, than suddenly I was thrown onto a bed in a closed room. Zetsu showed up next to me, half his face smiling.

"Enjoy the ride?" he asked casually, I aimed to smack him.

"You..!" was all I said because I really didn't feel like pissing off a second Akatsuki member.

"I, **we..?" **He laughed as he started to leave, "you know, I think I'm glad Pein let you girls stay, **your all quite entertaining."**

He left and I stood to try and find Amber. Just as I reached the door, it opened and Kisame was standing in front of me once again.

He slammed the door and walked past me as if I wasn't there. I was somewhat glad, but also mildly offended.

He took off his sword and placed it on the wall beside him, he took of his cloak and I saw his real clothing underneath, it was a strange sight.

I went to the door but when I touched the handle he decided to pay attention to me and speak, "if you open that door I'll make your stay with me all the worse."

I took my hand off the knob.

Turning around I hit the door, he was standing right in front of me and gave me a mini heart attack.

He put a muscled forearm above my head and he leaned down to where his face was right next to mine, "just how old are you? Your so short and tiny my guess would be fifteen? If your really that young it's no fun-"

"I'm twenty-eight," I said, effectively cutting him off.

He leaned back, surprised. Kisame was about a foot taller than me so he literally had to look down on me.

"Huh, you learn something knew everyday," he leaned in and whispered into my ear, "go talk to your friends one last time before I make you wish you never wanted to live."

He was suddenly gone and the door behind me opened, I fell out and looked up just in time to see the door slam shut.

A shiver went up my spine and I ran all the way to where I thought I sensed Amber.

Knocking lightly on the door, it was opened to reveal a disheveled Amber. Her red hair strewn about the place and her clothes torn.

"Ocenna," she said with a smile.

I hugged her, she didn't like hugs and neither did I, but we both made an exception just this once.

"Amber," I said, my voice shaky, "we're so screwed."

She let out an amuse laugh, "damn right we are, did it take you this long to figure it out sweetheart?"

I snorted and lightly whacked her on the head, "I guess it did."

We stopped hugging and sat down on the bloodstained bed together, "did Luna..?"

"Yeah she's alright now."

There was a moment of silence before Hidan suddenly appeared. He only stared at me fore a brief second before screaming in my face, "get the fuck out of my fucking room! One bitch is bad enough."

He picked me up and literally kicked me out of the room, my shoulder was definitely going to bruise now.

I made my way back down the hall and silently entered the room Luna was being held captive in. She was still knocked out on the bed and I sat down next to her, stroking her blonde hair.

I sighed irritably when I heard his voice, "oh girl-chan! Tobi was being a good boy and coming for Luna-kun now that she's less crazy!" He said with what I guess was supposed to be a masked smile.

I shut the door and smacked him in the mask, "uh, uh girl-chan?" he asked nervously.

Taking him by his shirt collar I held his face to mine, "I swear to all gods out there if you hurt Luna and I find out, I will find a way to kill you. I'll the most horrible, torturous, deadly way possible, and first I'll start by removing your eyes. If you hurt Luna, I'll make you never wish you started the Akatsuki."

Dropping him, I turned and left, not bothering to hear his response. I went back to Kisame's room in blind anger. When I got there though, my anger disappeared and I opened the door with much hesitance.

I held my breath in anticipation. Closing my eyes I stepped into the room, hearing nothing, I cracked open one eye to find the room empty. I was pretty relieved at the moment.

Sighing, I sat slowly onto the bed, it felt unusually comfortable and I found myself falling asleep.

The last thing I remembered, was that his pillow smelled like salt water.


	14. Luna 14

**Luna**

When I woke up my head hurt.

Opening my eyes I blinked, trying to get the sleep out of them. I had no idea what time it was but I wasn't sure if I cared at the moment. I knew I was back to normal since I was now thinking rationally and I was trying desperately to block out everything I had said when I was insane.

A hand on the dresser alerted me and the owner of the hand got my full attention. I let out a noise when I saw that it was Tobi, only somehow, I knew that he was no longer going to act as Tobi.

Oceanna and Amber hate his guts for some reason, but I like him. Why I wasn't sure, maybe it was the fact that he was a total badass, or maybe it was because he had Sharingan, or as Oceanna would put it, 'I was like every damn fangirl out there, I like an Uchiha!'

His gloved fingers tapped against the hardwood, I gulped heavily.

"So," he started in his regular voice, I swooned slightly, "unfortunately I can't kill you quite yet, but you happen to know my secret. Tell me, Luna, just how breakable are you?"

My eyes widened. I scooted away from him, tangling my legs into the sheets in the clumsy process.

I landed on the floor with a thud. Hitting it head first and I tried to rub the bruise away. I heard Madara let out a short airy laugh.

"Clam down, I have no reason to do anything. First off, I'm not like the other two who are watching your friends. For them, to put it simply, they're screwed."

I think he was smiling, but I couldn't tell so I inched away slowly.

In a flash he was gone, I then felt myself being hoisted up into the air from behind and thrown without mercy onto the bed. I bounced as I landed and I tried to get away from him. As much as I liked him, he terrified me.

His hand was the only thing that held me still, I couldn't even move.

"Your friend, Oceanna, threatened me to keep you safe and alive," he said slowly.

I felt my eyes widen, why would Oceanna do something like that? "W-what?"

"She's an interesting character she is. I find her amusing. Strong headed, willful, and she knows where she stands. Her threats don't concern me, but I have no doubt in believing that she'll find a way to hurt me if I screw up with you."

I sat still, not at all believing what I had just heard. Oceanna threatened Madara Uchiha and lived? And he's actually is going by it? There is no way I'm in the right Naruto world.

I turned to face him shakily, "your actually… your…" I couldn't even say the words.

He removed his hand from my shoulder and stood straight, "yes well, it doesn't matter anyway since I'm supposed to be the 'idiot' around here. So keep referring to me as Tobi and we'll get along just fine. Your friend came in last night and I believe she wanted to speak with you. So let's go down the hall to Kisame's room to see if she's still alive and functioning shall we?"

I stood and he opened the door for me, "wait what?" I asked, not moving.

"Come on sempai let's go say hello to Kisame-sempai!" he said in his high voice as Deidara walked by with an eye roll.

"Uh, s-sure…"

I walked out the door slowly, he skipped in front of me, pretty much dancing down the hall.

When he stopped he knocked on the door, "Kisame-sempai! Is anyone home!"

The door opened, and the shark man appeared, his face was threatening, and he wore no shirt and I could clearly see that if he was allowed to, he'd snap my neck with his hand. What did Oceanna see in him?  
"What do you want Tobi," he asked irritably.

"Can we talk to Oceanna-kun?" Tobi asked sweetly.

He moved behind the door and grabbed his shirt, throwing it on he left the room saying, "whatever I don't care"

We walked into the room and on the floor I saw Oceanna. I gasped and ran to her side.

Her eyes were open in shock, heavy lidded and ringed from no sleep. Blood ran down the side of her mouth and her long black hair was a frazzled mess. Tears and rips and blood covered her entire body.

"Oceanna!" I held her hand in mine and I cried into it. With everything that was happening she was the last thing I could hold onto.

"L-Luna…" she said in a small voice, "he won't let me die, so don't worry."

She attempted to smile and more tears came down my face, "I'm sorry…" I whispered.

She looked at me than looked around me at Madara, her slight smile turning into a heavy frown, "Luna."

I held up my hand, "it's fine Ocean-san, he's the last thing you have to worry about."

Madara closed the door and sat next to us, "geez what did that guy do to you? You look terrible."

She turned to him and smacked his knee, "no shit Sherlock. And you don't want to know what he did. Let's just say it involved a lot of kunai."

I gasped, "he didn't… didn't…"

Oceanna tried to sit up again and I helped her, "no! Hell no, far from that. It was more like an interrogation session. He wanted to know everything I knew about him. Except, no matter what I said, answer or no answer, he would find some unbroken skin and cut it."

I saw a tear leak out of her eye, I froze. I've never seen her cry, but I did know one thing, when she cries, all hope really is lost.

She turned to Madara and snapped, "would you get the fuck out of here! I'm sick of looking at your masked face!" She moved to punch him but her hand fazed right through his face. She screamed profanities much like Amber did on a regular basis.

I held her down in a hug, she wasn't crying but she was very, very still.

"Luna, I need to be alone, so if you don't mind…" her voice trailed off but I got the hint.

Leaving I shut the door silently and Madara led me back to the room we were supposed to be in. It was a different room and he said it was his.

I sat on the bed staring at the wall, "why can't we go…" I asked silently, more to myself than anything but he whispered the answer into my ear.

"Because you already know too much."

I clenched my fists into the bed, refusing to let anymore tears fall. If Oceanna had lost hope already I was going to make her believe again. I was going to shove 'believe it' down her throat until she chokes. Same with Amber, if they lose it, I'll try not to.

"Do you have any idea what Hidan did to Amber than?" I asked randomly, even though I wanted to know, I only did to an extent.

"Mm, sort of. I walked in because I wanted to ask your friend Amber something, I was kicked out but I saw a lot of blood. Who's I wasn't entirely sure."

I looked at the ground and refused to move. I almost wish I didn't have to take any medication right now. That I could be free from this disaster, but if I was care free and didn't give a crap, what would happen to the other two?

Suddenly I had a newfound level of respect for Madara. I wouldn't exactly call what he's been to me nice, but he hasn't tried to bodily injure me at any point. As far as I can tell I'm still fully in tact and a virgin.

"You," I said, he looked up at me.

"Me..?"

"You haven't… done anything. No torture sessions, no bodily injuries, you're supposed to be the leader of the feared and powerful Akatsuki, so why..?"

"Ah, I see your confusion. Well yes, I am the leader, but look at it through my perspective: Three girls show up out of the blue claiming they love certain members of my organization, they have large chakra reserves and each one of them seems to have their own internal issue. They also claim that they know everything about my organization which is not only dangerous but as well as useful. What intrigued me the most into letting you three stay was your friend Oceanna. She saved Sasori by doing a jutsu that a highly trained S-ranked criminal could do. Do you see where I'm coming from at all."

I nodded my head, "but why all of us? Why did you let all three of us live not just Oceanna?"

I think he smirked under his mask, "ah yes, I did suggest to Nagato that we keep the one girl and dispose of the others but Konan was against it. So you can thank her for that. She figured that the girl would be of no use if her friends were gone and she was too sad or broken etc. to do anything."

"So it would've been a waste without us?"

"Precisely, you're catching on."

I looked at his masked face, just barely, I could make out the shadow of his Sharingan eye. Did he always have the thing activated? It seemed so.

"Do you always have your Sharingan activated?" I asked, for no reason other than I felt like asking.

Madara stood and uncrossed his arms as he headed for the door, "I think I've shared enough information with you for today, since you and I are considered the mentally retarded one's around here why don't you go have a snack in the kitchen? I'll be there in a moment, I haven't fulfilled my daily quota of 'annoy Deidara' yet."

I laughed as he left, man, for an evil leader he was still pretty funny. At the mention of food, my stomach growled. I stood and walked out the door, trying to make my way to the kitchen.

Eventually I found it, about ten minutes later. Opening the fridge it was completely stocked full. All this time in all of the stories that I've read usually the cupboards were bare and the food was old or something. However this fridge seemed to be overloaded, I'm guessing someone just went shopping.

I found that fact quite interesting as I pulled out what looked like a bowl of rice.

I made some rice balls and wrapped them up in some nori. When Oceanna was too lazy to actually cook but we were starving she steamed up some rice, threw in some other ingredients, and bam, we had dinner.

I ate slowly to make sure I didn't get a stomachache. I was hungry, but if I ate too fast I'd probably be in pain for the rest of the night.

A noise alerted me and Amber was dragged in on a leash by Hidan. My mouth hung open.

It was a chakra leash but I could clearly see it wrapped around her neck. Hidan said nothing to me only put Amber in front of the fridge and said, "now grab something and quite your bitching whore."

"You fucking son of a…"

"What was that bitch?" he yelled loudly.

She rolled her eyes in answer, "just fucking let me eat! And let me eat in here so I can talk to Luna for a bit at least."

As she said that she stood straight, holding a container of something, Hidan said, "I don't think so." Amber was then pulled out of the room and I was left alone again.

When Amber had walked in the first thing I had noticed was her black eye. Now, I'm not the most observant person around but her injuries were so noticeable anyone could see them from a mile away.

She walked with a slight limp, favoring her left leg. Her shirt was ripped at the end and the fishnet around her torso was coated in a thin layer of blood.

As I watched her go sadly, as I sat an explosion shook the house which could only be concluded as one thing; Tobi has achieved in pissing off Deidara.

I finished eating and I left before he could come find me. I wandered down the hall and as I continued until a shape took form in front of me from under the ground.

"Whoa you can't go down here, **aw your not crazy anymore."**

I only looked at him for a second longer, "why can't I go down there?"

Zetsu shrugged, "we're only warning you once. **If you die though, it's your own fault."**

When he disappeared I turned around as well, I was going to take Zetsu's word for it and not go down that hall, which might I add was unusually dark, even in the dim cave lighting.

"Ah there you are Sempai!" Tobi's voice yelled as he ran to me. He hugged me from behind and sighed happily, "yay Tobi found his Sempai."

I pushed him away gently, as I did so I noticed his hair was smoking, "did you know that your head is still on fire?"

As he started to freak out and do stop drop and roll I slipped away and walked down the hallway I had come from.

I walked around, glad I was at least able to run free. I'm sure Oceanna and Amber could examine the place if the ones watching them didn't want to kill them so much. As I walked I bumped into someone and was knocked back onto my butt.

Looking up I saw Konan looking down at me. She held out her hand and I took it, surprised.

"Uh, thanks," I said awkwardly, "and um sorry for running into you I was thinking too much."

She smiled slightly, "it's alright, at least you _can_ think now."

I felt embarrassed at the reference she was making and I felt the need to ask, "was there anything, you know, in particular, that I said that was just plain stupid?"

She gave me a look, "every word that came out of your mouth wasn't all that intelligent when you were in that state."

Even though she pretty much just called me stupid, I felt good about it. It was the way she worded it.

I nodded and we went our separate ways.

"Luna-kun, Luna-kun!"

I growled in frustration, Tobi was really starting to become a pain. I loved him as a 2D character, but in real life he was a little shit. Even if this was an act!

"Tobi go away!" I yelled at him.

Suddenly he threw an arm around me and whispered, "But I thought Luna-kun loved Tobi?"

I shuddered. I was so screwed.


	15. Amber 15

**Amber**

I stared, wide-eyed, at the sharp weapon hovering just above my stomach. I didn't dare move an inch. Hidan screamed at me to stay still or else I'll get killed by the tight chakra ropes he placed all over the room. The ass left to go do something that I truly didn't care about.

As a character I liked everything about him, from his swearing, to his fit's of rage, and even his arguments with Kakuzu. But as a person, in real life and having to deal with him, he was a pain in the ass.

Just as I was about to fall asleep the door burst open. Since some strings were in the way of the door they were pulled even tighter and some rubbed up against my skin, cutting me here and there along my arms and legs since he made me stand.

Another kunai that was down near my right ankle, was shoved about halfway through my leg and I bit my lip to try and concentrate away from that pain.

It's not like I couldn't deal with the pain, I loved pain, not Pein, but the physical kind. Alright now this is just getting weird.

"I'm back bitch," he yelled for no reason whatsoever.

"I'm still here, asshole," I retorted, which resulted in him opening the door wider and making the strings cut me that much more.

One string was right flush against my hip and I couldn't move away from it because the kunai was touching my other side as well, freezing me in place.

"Alright, alright, as amusing as this is I have to do a sacrifice to Jashin and these damn strings are in the fucking way."

He took a kunai and began to randomly cut the strings down, soon I was free to move again but not for long as he forced me onto the bed. His room was large, dark, and covered in Jashin symbols and blood.

One of the symbols I mentioned was drawn in glowing white chalk on the ground and was the only clean space in the entire room. Hidan went outside the door and dragged in a screamed girl whom I've never seen before. Her emerald eyes darted around frantically and her makeup was smudged from her endless tears.

As he dragged her across the floor by the rope he had around her arms, she left a trail of blood and I could see the red stuff spewing out from her left leg. I looked away as he brought a kunai down, hard, into her skull.

As loud and annoying and carefree as I am, this was one thing I never wanted to see. A human being slaughtered in front of my eyes was not something that needed to be seen.

In my life too much has already happened, but as I heard the girls screams, I could only hope the other two were doing better than I was.

I held up the sheets on the bed and covered my mouth and nose, I was beginning to smell the scent of blood. It was because it was a completely innocent stranger, that I found it sickening.

I closed my eyes, hoping this would be over soon.

Eventually, I found that I had fallen asleep, when I was harshly punched off the bed did I awake. My eye began to swell immediately and I could tell just how hard he had punched me.

"Bitch don't sleep on _my_ bed. How the hell were you able to sleep through that bitch's loud fucking screams? Ugh, never mind that, stay here."

He opened the door and slammed it with a loud bang. I cringed and my still sleepy eyes shot open. I flailed and fell over, landing into something sticky and red.

I jumped up out of fright, the blood that was that women's now coated the back of my shirt, I tried not to lose my stomach over the thought.

He came back as quick as he left, rolling his eyes at the blood on the back of my shirt.

When he forcibly began to take it off I freaked out, "what the fuck are you doing!" I screamed as he held my arms still when I tried to punch him.

"Stand still bitch, as much as I'd like to leave this blood on you, it get's too fucking gross even for me."

In the end he ended up ripping part of the bottom in the process since I refused to lift up my arms.

He tore off my pants and I cringed at the feeling. My pants were now gone and I stood in my underwear since I had no fishnets to cover my pale legs. He threw a pair of someone else's pants to me. Somehow, I knew they were the girls.

They were exactly like the ones I was just wearing but they were short and had pockets. In one of them was a locket. It was double-sided with a picture of a young boy on one side and an older man on the other. I tried not to cry.

I burnt the pictures with the matches I kept in my shoes. Oceanna always checks my pockets for things to injure someone but I always kept some spare matches in my left shoe.

I set fire to the pictures in the spot where all the blood was. I guess you could call it a tribute of sorts. I kept the locket and shoved it back into the pockets of the pants. I stuck my hand in the other pocket and pulled out a package of cigarettes and felt myself sweatdrop as I pulled out a lighter.

I put the lighter in my other shoe and just as I stood straight Hidan came back with my shirt he has just torn off of me. I found it odd he was dressing me when he didn't even bother to wear a shirt himself.

He threw the shirt at my face, too fast for me to catch so it blinded me for a moment before I pulled it off.

"How the hell did you clean this thing so fast," at that moment I noticed that it was still dripping wet, my shirt was soaking wet so I was guess he just ran it under some water.

"I cleaned it, now deal with it bitch," he said with a leer. I put on the shirt and shivered, it was freezing cold.

"It's freezing you ass!"

"Don't get your tits in a twist and deal with it bitch, or would you _rather_ be covered in blood?" He pushed me over.

I landed on the ground dangerously close to the blood.

I sat up and scooted away from the stain, "Whatever, could I at least get something to eat you dumbass? I am fucking starving."

"No bitch because that means I have to take you to the kitchen. And I don't feel like fucking doing that right now, you'll eat when I get hungry bitch."

"I don't care if your hungry I'm fucking starving!" I countered back at him, "besides I'm pretty sure Pein said to keep me fucking living."

"Hey your fucking living so what should I care if your half dead from starvation?"

"Fuck you!" I screamed from my position on the ground. He was on the only bed and he looked down at me with his hands behind his head. I wanted to smack him so badly.

He stood up abruptly, "what the fuck ever," as he said that he pulled out a thin rope from under his bed and he started to tie it around my neck.

"What are you going to hang me?" I asked mockingly, even though secretly I hoped he wasn't.

"Tch, you and I both wish bitch, no now quite your damn complaining."

A pulse of chakra wrapped itself around the rope and I felt it enter my system. I gave a visible shudder and instantly, I knew this was a chakra rope, but for some reason with actual rope. I took a step away from him and my chakra went against it as it pulled me back to him.

He tied the other half of the rope around his wrist and dragged me out the door. Upon entering the kitchen I spotted Luna's blonde hair and even though I could only see her back she looked virtually unharmed. She wasn't slumping or crying so I guessed she was pretty much alright.

Unlike Oceanna and I she can't handle pain for the life of her. She cries and pleads and breaks down immediately.

He put me to the fridge and said, "now grab something and quite your bitching whore."

"You fucking son of a…" I started to myself.

"What was that bitch?" he yelled loudly, I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see.

"Just fucking let me eat! And let me eat in here so I can talk to Luna for a bit at least."

I stood up, exiting the fridge, popping off the lid to what looked like pasta salad, "I don't think so," he began to pull me out of the room and I sighed, at least I asked.

I didn't have time to turn around to at least look at her face, but I could feel her eyes watching my back as I left. I wanted to ask how Oceanna was doing if she knew, but now I'd never know.

From what I could see she was alright, which made me sigh in relief. If anyone deserves a break around here it was her.

I could also tell Madara must not care enough actually watch her, or maybe he was using Tobi for the purpose he made him for and was just going to simply say he forgot about her.

About halfway down the hall something rumbled the base, and since I was in front of Hidan I fell back and he caught me out of what I guessed was reflex.

Since I was so hungry I finished the contents of the container rather quickly so when I dropped it nothing was lost. Hidan dropped me as soon as he realized he had caught me and I fell on my rear end.

He said nothing further and dragged me down the hall. I wouldn't moved but chakra strings hurt, the damn things force you to stand.

He then took me back to his room and threw me into the bathroom, "you stink bitch, take a shower."

I crossed my arms, "and why would I do that for you?" I said, even though I did smell like blood and smoke.

He smirked, "you want me to wash you for you bitch? The string is still attached," my hair stood on end and I slammed the door in his face.

"Give me ten fucking minutes!"

I could almost see his smirk as he said, "fine but any longer and I'm dragging you out of there!"

I tore off my clothes and took the fastest shower of my life. At least I was able to get the blood out of my hair and the dirt off my skin. I already take five minute showers anyway so it didn't matter much to me either way. The whole shower still hurt though, even though he was just outside the door the rope was only like three feet long, and half of it was wrapped around his wrist and I swear it was getting shorter by the second.

Just as I put the last article of clothing back on Hidan burst into the room screaming, 'time's up,' and he threw me outside while he went to take shower himself.

Now, Hidan took longer than I would've guessed but he was caked in blood and other things so maybe that was why he was taking so long, or maybe he did this to piss off Kakuzu.

He was in there for about an hour and a long time ago I had lost interest into what on Earth he could be doing. He showers about as long as Oceanna, and she actually likes the water!

When he finally exited, he looked exactly the same as he had before, except his hair looked cleaner and his skin whiter. Maybe he was dirtier than I had originally thought.

He pushed open the door and I toppled over. I was forced to stand as he went over to lay on the bed. I just sat on the ground without comment, I was too tired to say anything as well as too alert to move anywhere on this floor. It was painted either red with blood or paint, and I was guessing that the latter didn't count.

For the rest of the night everything was silent and it gave me time to think. I should've been trying to devise a strategy of escape but I just used up all my smartness on that sentence, half of the words I didn't even know how to spell mentally.

I laid on the stone floor, hands behind my head, legs crossed as I stared up at the ceiling.

I sighed irritably and Hidan threw something at my head telling me to shut up. Either he was really dumb, or he was too far into dream land to realize he had just thrown his pillow at me.

I put it behind me head and smirked, turning, I faced the other side of the wall, I could smell whatever shampoo he used and something else that was just his. Somehow, I felt comforted by the scent.

I found myself lulling into a nice sleep for once when the pillow was jerked from my head. I hit the stone with a thud and I growled. He growled back but as he turned around the chakra leash he still had on me forced me upwards.

The rope was short to begin with, so when he continued to roll around I found myself falling asleep, back to back, with the idiotic jashinist


	16. Oceanna 16

**Oceanna**

When I woke up it was to the sound of water. Someone was in the shower and I knew Kisame had returned to his room, most likely to retire for the night.

I found that I was still on the bed, I realized that he must have left me here for a reason, most likely to make me pay for it later.

I stared at the door he was behind in fear. I loved him, but he was terrifying, most definitely a sight to get used to, as well as a personality to get used to. I knew he wasn't nice, but I never knew he was _this_ mean.

When the door opened he was rubbing his hair off with a towel and when the steam cleared I covered my eyes. I guess he was used to not having anyone in the room.

"Oh your awake," was all he said before I heard some drawers shuffling.

My hands were removed from my face forcibly and I was glad he was at least wearing pants.

"Now tell me," he said as he threw the towel back into the bathroom, "how much do you know? About this world, the Akatsuki, about me."

I didn't say anything because I didn't know how to answer. So he took out a kunai from the drawer and held it above me wrist which he forced out. We were both sitting still, so I could feel my blood against his.

"If your going to play it this way it'll only result in this," he cut my wrist, but lightly so it wouldn't leave an everlasting scar.

It still hurt though and I tried not to cry, taking my thoughts off the pain I looked into his eyes, they were filled with something indescribable.

He looked back at me, "well?"

"W-well what?" I stuttered out. He let go of my wrist and forced me to stand, pinning me against the wall, kunai at my throat.

"Now come on I'd like to know a few things, so why don't you play along."

He held it closer to my throat and I felt the skin tear.

"I-I don't know what you specifically want to know…" I choked out.

He dropped me and I slid down the wall, almost reaching the ground before he picked me back up and sat me down on somewhere I never thought I'd be sitting anytime soon, his lap.

He held the kunai to my stomach and laid his head on my shoulder, "mm I want to know everything, let's start with why in gods name do you like me of all people."

I froze in place. I didn't know what to say, not that I would be able to say anything in the first place my mouth was so dry.

"U-uh…" I stuttered.

"Well, I have all night to get answers out of you," he pushed me off of him and onto the ground, I broke the fall with my hands, "so let's get started."

More kunai's came from thin air and he pinned me by my clothes to the ground. He stood above me and kneeled down so he was on one knee next to me.

He sliced across my hip, letting me feel the pain.

"Well, come on are you going to answer me or not?" he said with that smirk of his.

"I don't like you…" I started as he was ready to cut me again, his face was full of confusion but turned into a startled look as I said, "I love you."

"Oh really," he suddenly snapped, "let's see how much you love me after I'm through with you."

With that he forced me up, ripping my clothes that were held by kunai. He stuck me to the wall again and he took the sharp edge and scraped it across the back of my neck and shoulders. He dragged it down slowly, painfully, until he was down to my hip again.

Kisame sliced the edge of my pants, going into my skin. It was hard enough to draw blood and probably leave a dark scar. Blood ran freely down my leg and stained the floor below me.

"Alright next question than," he said slowly, "how much did my sister tell you?"

I answered right away since I had no reason not to tell him, "just that you had someone before."

Even though I had answered, he cut my other arm.

"This is kind of fun," he smirked, "tell me, what's with you and the other two weirdo's? You've all got such strange issues."

I shut my mouth, what he was asking was one thing I couldn't tell anyone. I could tell him all he wanted about myself, but Luna and Amber were another story. I couldn't tell him their back stories without their permission.

Instead, I answered his question with another one, "I'll sacrifice myself for my team, can't you see why I like you? I'll do anything to keep this information hidden."

His eyes flared in anger but than something that looked like understanding. Kisame knew exactly where I was coming from and he didn't go down that road again. Him of all people could only understand why I would withhold that information, about Amber and Luna. He understood.

Which surprised me to no end.

"Fine, than what do you know about me?" he said with a smirk and just for fun, he cut my elbow.

"E-everything," I braced for another cut but when I opened my eyes he was pacing across the room.

"Really, that sounds quite strange."

I smiled a little, "I'm you personal stalker," I said with a smirk of my own.

He looked me in the eye and raised an eyebrow, "oh do tell," he said as he sat back on his bed.

My smirk disappeared and I said nothing as I looked at the ground. I couldn't just tell him everything he and I already know about himself. For me, it was pretty embarrassing. I knew everything after all, his birthday, his favorite food, even all the jutsu's he can do. I knew his whole story.

But all I said was nothing, he stood up at my lack of speech and put his face close to me, "listen," he started, "when it comes to you and your friends I'll let you slide, for now, but I want to know exactly what you meant by 'everything' when I asked what you know about me."

His voice was in a growling state and I could hear it loudly since his neck was right next to my ear.

When he started to drag the kunai around my stomach I panicked, "uh, y-you were born on March 18!" I blurted out since it was the first thing that came to my mind.

He stopped and leaned back, staring at me, "yeah…" he said slowly, "where the hell do you learn all this anyway?" He said as he rested the kunai against his cheek.

"Wikapedia," I said, he looked confused beyond reason and I found it cute.

"Is that a person..?"

I shook my head no, he tossed the kunai into the wall dangerously close to my head, slicing my cheek open as blood began to run down my face.

I had no idea how much blood I was losing but I was beginning to feel light headed.

I started to faint but he arm suddenly held me up, "we're not done yet."

Taking another sharp object he pushed me to the ground and started to drag the blade across my thigh. Cutting through my fishnets and down, I knew this was going to leave a heavy mark as well.

Then, with no warning whatsoever, he bit my ankle. His teeth were sharp and easily penetrated my skin. I cried out in pain and surprise against my best wishes and I prayed no one heard me, especially Luna or Amber.

I _knew _for sure that that would leave a mark. Luckily I think my shoes covered it. As the pain went away, I jolted straight up and hit my head against the wall as he bit me again on my shin.

I felt like this was a vampire moment, even though he wasn't sucking what little blood I had left in my vein's out. I searched around my mind and I couldn't find any reason why he would bite me.

When his teeth dislodged from my skin I stood stock still. The pain was numbing and instant.

"W-why did you bite m-me?" I said softly, not daring to go above a whisper.

He came up to my ear, licking the blood off of his lips, "to let you know your mine."

**.:?:.:?:.:?:.:?:.:?:.**

When I came to the lights were off and my body was numb, for all I knew my spirit was hovering around in the air while my body was broken and mutilated.

I tried to move my hand but I couldn't even feel it. I remember waking up to random snippets of pain and seeing Kisame's blue face just above mine.

I heard light breathing and I looked over to see his sleeping form under the bed covers to my right. Even though I was exhausted physically and emotionally, I still had tons of chakra buzzing around inside of me.

I pushed it outwards and attempted to get feeling back in my body. I almost wished I hadn't as the pain engulfed me and hit me tenfold. I could feel again, and it was all pain that I was currently feeling. My emotions came back online as well and I began to worry about the other two.

Amber could handle herself with Hidan I was hoping, but Luna may not be right after just one encounter with Madara.

I stared at the ceiling in thought, and some time later the lights came back on and blinded me. Kisame stood over me, he looked at me for a moment longer before doing what I guessed was his morning routine.

The second he exited the bathroom there was a light knocking on the door. He opened it and I heard his obnoxious voice.

"Kisame-sempai! Is anyone home!"

"What do you want Tobi," he asked irritably.

"Can we talk to Oceanna-kun?" Tobi asked sweetly, even though I knew better, what did the little devil want with me? I really didn't want to deal with him right now.

I heard him shuffle around but I didn't move, my eyes were still blinded from the light, "whatever I don't care"

I heard a gasp and I felt the presence of Luna sitting next to me.

"Oceanna!" She yelled, taking my hand in hers as she began to cry.

"L-Luna…" I attempted to say to comfort her shaking form, "he won't let me die, so don't worry."

I smiled, "I'm sorry…" Luna whispered to me, why was she sorry?

I looked at her and than I saw him. Madara was standing directly behind Luna and his presence made me angry, "Luna," I said when I spotted him.

She held up her hand to try and calm me, "it's fine Ocean-san, he's the last thing you have to worry about."

Madara closed the door and sat next to us, "geez what did that guy do to you? You look terrible."

Using what little strength I had, I turned around to him and smacked him on the knee, "no shit Sherlock," I screamed at him, "And you don't want to know what he did. Let's just say it involved a lot of kunai."

I heard Luna gasp I knew where she was going with that thought, "he didn't… didn't…" she stuttered out.

I sat up and scoffed while Luna helped me, "no! Hell no, far from that. It was more like an interrogation session. He wanted to know everything I knew about him. Except, no matter what I said, answer or no answer, he would find some unbroken skin and cut it."

As I thought that, it made me sad to think that I had lost something I had never had. As I thought that, something fell into my eye, for all I knew it was blood and my eye started to water furiously, a tear slipped down my face and I let it fall, sick of everything so far.

Suddenly, Madara's presence infuriated me, "would you get the fuck out of here! I'm sick of looking at your masked face!" I tried to punch him but he used his jutsu and my hand went through his masked face. I screamed loudly, pissed at the world.

I sat still when I felt Luna hug me, trying to calm me. She was more than likely terrified at everything that was going on.

"Luna, I need to be alone, so if you don't mind…" I said slowly. Luna and the asshole left, leaving me to my own devises.

I was glad I could think to myself, but I right now, in this moment, no thoughts would come to me.

In my opinion, I was doing better than I should be. Even though my head ached and my body was living a fiery pain, I still felt the need to stay awake. Ever since we entered this world, I've been paranoid that if I close my eyes, I'll never open them again.

Some time later, in my zone out, Kisame returned. He put a plate down next to me. I turned my head to see that it was actually a bowl of something. I wasn't hungry at all but the more I continued to stare at it the more I found it easier to move towards it.

I sat up because at some point I had fallen over again, and looked into the foreign bowl. Inside was pasta and shrimp and a fork. I than began to wonder if he knew my favorite foods as well.

I ate slowly, trying not to let my matted hair get in the way.

When I finished, I finally asked the question that was bugging me, "w-why did you..?" I gestured towards the bowl for emphases.

"Pein said not to let you die, and I'm not letting you leave this room so I have to take care of you. That and-"

Suddenly the whole room shook. I fell over and landed on the ground, bumping my head against the bedpost.

I heard Kisame yell, "damnit Deidara!" Kisame grabbed me by my shirt collar and forced me up. The ground was still shaking when he let go and I lost my balance, hitting the wall, hard.

The last thing I remember, was Kisame yelling, "Oh shit!"


	17. Luna 17

**Luna**

I leaned back on the bed, Tobi's room was the only one with two beds in it - I assumed - so I actually got to sleep in a bed. By my guesses and from what Madara told me, the other two had taken up residence on the floor.

"Does Deidara blow you up often?" I asked, interrupting his reading, and breaking the suffocating silence as well. I was not someonw who was meant to stay quiet for long periods of time.

He shrugged, "define a lot."

"Every day?"

He scoffed under his mask, "more like every time the brat see's me."

I smiled slightly, finding it funny everyone calls Deidara a brat. Thinking away from that subject, I couldn't understand why he wasn't doing anything. He and I both knew I wasn't as strong as the other two so if he really wanted to he could slap me around the room and I would most likely tell him anything he wanted to know.

I didn't comment on that though since he had tried to answer me that question before and I was still confused. He went back to reading whatever it was he was reading and I stood, heading out the door.

As I reached for the knob he said, "and where are you going?" without looking up from the book.

"I can't… I can't look around?" I asked slowly.

"Well, sure, but if you know me, than you should know my organization as well. They can be pretty mean so to speak and it's not up to me if one of them decided to kill you. _I'm_ supposed to keep you unharmed, not any of the other's."

I gulped but my hand stayed on the knob. I really wanted to talk to Amber, about what I wasn't sure, but I wanted to see if she was up and functioning. I haven't seen her since last night and even then she looked pretty beat up.

Without saying anything further, I exited the room and went down the hall. I saw what I figured to be Hidan's room with Amber in it and I silently opened the door.

My eyes widened and my heart stopped for a fraction of a second. I couldn't entirely believe what I was looking at but then I saw the light glow of what I guessed to be a chakra rope. Amber looked as if she was being crushed, which she most likely was, under Hidan's weight as she was on her stomach and he was on top of her.

It was an odd setup and I closed the door, not wanting to be there when the two woke up, seeing as they both wore an angry sleeping face.

I was sure Amber would smack him and I was sure he'd probably hurt her back as well, but Amber wouldn't even come close to the pain she has in mind for Hidan.

I went down the hall and into the room I believed Oceanna was in. Upon opening the door I saw three things: Kisame was standing with his hands on his hips looking down at a sleeping or unconscious Oceanna; Konan had green hands and was examining her head, and Oceanna was not moving.

I opened the door further and it creaked. All heads turned to face me and I turned red from embarrassment. Kisame slapped a hand to his face and said, "what?"

I shook my head, Konan looked up at me with a gentler face and said, "something is wrong with your friend. Kisame informed me last night that she hit her head rather hard after falling over due to one of Deidara's many fit's of anger."

I walked into the room a little more, "w-what happened? Its she ok?" I asked worriedly.

"I believe she's fine but we'll have to wait for her to wake up. I think she has a mild concussion but she should be able to recover quickly. Until then, Luna, I think it's best you wait in your room."

She shooed me out the door and shut it softly. I didn't have room to say no or fully process what just happened and while I was still thinking I heard an angry shrill shriek come from down the hall.

Immediately I knew Amber had just woken up and I hurried back to Tobi's room.

Shutting the door I leaned against it and looked over at his masked face which was still reading.

"Did you hear that?"

"Your friend screaming? Yes I did, I'm pretty sure everyone heard it."

I sat on the bed, the one he wasn't currently occupying. I wanted to ask if he knew anything about Oceanna but I suspected he didn't. He was just fulfilling his roll, suddenly the door opened but before it fully revealed who it was he was sitting next to me pointing at the book saying, "what's this word Luna-chan?"

"Uh," I saw Deidara walk in from the corner of my eyes, looking at the book I raised an eyebrow, "it's 'and'..?"

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and then looked at Deidara in surprise, "oh Sempai! Tobi didn't know you were here! Anything wrong Sempai?"

"Yeah un, Pein made the request that Sasori and I watch the brat while you go on a mission with whoever you're going with."

He clapped his hands together, "ooh Zetsu-sempai?"

I looked at Deidara in confusion, then at Tobi, why was he going on a mission? He had to go retrieve Sasori's ring after he died, but news flash, Sasori isn't dead.

Deidara rolled his eyes and shut the door, but not without saying, "just be ready to hand her over in an hour hmm."

I looked at him after the door was closed, "a mission? I didn't know 'Tobi' got sent on missions," I mocked.

"Yep," he said as he laid back, "with Zetsu but since I'm, well, me, It's probably to go retrieve something. Probably something stupid at that, but still important."

"Don't you make the missions or something like that?"

"No, I spend my time being the innocent bystander Tobi. Nagato makes the mission descions. Currently I serve no role other than to be here and do what I'm told."

"I thought you were like, the true leader of the Akatsuki or something."

"I am, but not in the way you would think girl. I run a very comlicated operation here and I hope to be rid of you three soon."

My jaw was about to hang open in surprise at the fact he had just said that so easily but at the same time, it didn't surprose me in the least. After all, what's a guy supposed to do when he been suposedly dead for a hundred years?

Sighing, I leaned back and laid next to him, it almost felt romantic, except for the fact that he had 'imminent death' written all over him.

We sat comfortably like that for about an hour when Deidara burst in along with Zetsu who jumped up from the ground.

"Let's go, **come on brat I want to get this over with."**

"Ok Zetsu-sempai!" Deidara rolled his eyes and gripped my wrist, forcing me down the hall.

Tobi waved by to me and I waved slowly back. Deidara shoved me into the room and I noticed as well that there were two beds. Except one of them was occupied by Sasori who was working with something in his hands.

I found it was strange that these two shared a room but I didn't put much thought into it. Deidara left the room, leaving me alone with Sasori, who paid little attention to me.

I leaned against the wall, unsure of what to do, until Sasori said out of the blue, "how did she know…"

I faced him, "what?"

His dull brown eyes looked up at me slowly, "oh was I talking out loud? My apologizes," he said, even though he wasn't really sorry.

I turned even more, giving him my full attention, "that you wanted to die?"

He froze in place, "all three of you I'm guessing."

"Yeah but Oceanna understood more. She didn't get enough hugs as a kid either," I joked.

Sasori resumed what he was doing when Deidara burst in, a mad smile on his face, "finally! I finally have enough clay to complete my C4 Kurura!"

I faceplamed, "brat you're too loud," Sasori complained. Deidara merely flicked him off before getting to work on something on his desk.

While everyone was busy doing things I felt out of place. From the room next to us I suddenly heard screams, but they didn't sound like Amber's, oh no, the voice belonged to Oceanna.

Without much thought, I bolted out the door and into the one next to ours, no wonder she had hit her head so hard, Deidara's room was right next to Kisame's.

I burst in and Oceanna was sitting on the bed, hands over her head in fright, "who the hell are you!" she screamed.

"Oceanna," I ran to her, to try and comfort her, but I was shocked tenfold as she smacked me away.

And it wasn't just a playful punch, it was most likely going to leave a nasty black bruise on my cheek. I held my face, surprised.

"O-Oceanna?"

"Who the hell is Oceanna? Stop looking at me like that!" She had a scared glint to her eyes and I heard Deidara walk in.

"What the hell un? Get back over here!"

"Hold on Deidara," Konan defended for me, she turned to face me, "when she woke she started to hyperventilate. Then she started to cry when she saw us, she's very confused. Luna, I think she may have hit her head hard enough to lose her memories."

My voice caught in my throat. Through all of this, in the middle of it all, Oceanna loses her memory.

Suddenly Amber came running in with fresh bruises and a red blotchy neck, "the fuck is going on!" she yelled.

Oceanna sat still, then the screaming began.

Now, normally Oceanna isn't much of a screamer. In fact, I've barely ever heard her yell, but when she does, boy does she have the lungs for it. Everyone currently present covered their ears.

She stopped for a brief second, preparing to start another round of screams. In that time span Amber and I moved forward and held her down. Amber held a gloved hand over her mouth and I held her arms in place, reinforcing my muscles with chakra.

Oceanna struggled against our attempts to hold her down but she eventually stopped and held still.

Amber slowly removed her hand and I saw that her fingers were sticky and red with blood. I hadn't realized Oceanna could bite that hard.

She looked about, "what the hell is going on…"

I looked up at her, into her eyes, "y-you don't remember anything?"

"N-no…" she said slowly.

From the doorway I heard someone laughing lightly, I looked up to see Pein, "perfect," he stated while coming further in, "now there really is no use for you two."

He pulled me and Amber off of Oceanna, and began to drag us to god knows where.

"Oceanna!" I screamed, she looked at me, her eyes never leaving mine until the door was shut.


	18. Amber 18

**Amber**

"Let go of me!" I yelled as Pein pulled Luna and I down the hall to Jashin knows where.

From the corner of my vision I saw Konan running up, she reached out her hand and in that single gesture she stopped Pein from moving.

"What is it Konan."

"Pein, you do realize how useless she is now without any recollection of how to use chakra and who we are? Her friends could help her regain her memories."

Suddenly Pein dropped us and I fell flat on my ass, "right… right. It's only been a few days but I'm already tired of these girls."

He said it as if we weren't even here and I was about to retaliate but before I could I heard something down the hall being broken.

Luna and I bolted out of Pein and Konan's tight circle and sprinted back into the room. Inside I saw Oceanna against the wall, staring straight at Kisame who was staring back curiously. Curiously?

"Uh," I said dumbly, but it got their attention. Both of their heads whipped towards me and I gulped. Oceanna's reaction was instant and she grabbed the closest thing to her person and threw it at me.

I shut the door and saw the edge of the kunai sticking out of it, I heard the echo of her scream, 'get out!' run through my head.

"Luna?" I asked, looking at my blonde idiot of a friend.

"Yeah?"

"We're so fucked."

She smiled lightly and I only stared at her, was I the only one who still had sanity left? Which is saying a lot considering I have little to no sanity. How could she smile at a time like this!

I smacked her on the arm, hard enough to get her attention but light enough to not leave a mark.

"Don't smile," I hissed at her.

From no where, Hidan came up and pushed me over with his hand. I landed on all fours and I felt something familiar wrap around my neck, I groaned.

"I didn't say you could go anywhere bitch, I still have to look after your sorry ass so come on get moving."

I growled and started to stand up when he put a foot on my back, "nah I think you look better down there, little doggy," he smirked and laughed manically to himself.

He started to walk away and I had no choice to fallow. I crawled on all fours, getting plenty of bruises since he was moving so fast. Finally we reached his room which was just down the hall thank Jashin. I sat on the ground with my legs behind me and I played with the lighter in my shoe.

"What the fuck are you doing," he said while looking down at me.

Reaching down, he roughly took hold of my lighter.

Growling again, my throat was beginning to get soar, I reached for it. He pulled it just out of my grasp and I wasn't tall enough to jump for it.

"Give it back."

"Why should I?"

"You want me to burn your eyes out!" I yelled, I didn't care if he was Hidan, I didn't care he had a billion torture weapon's laying around. I clung to fire with every fiber in my being. Instead of being a cutter like most emotionally distressed girls are, I used to burn things. From wood, to paper, to old homework. Sometimes, on the really bad nights, myself.

A lot of nights I would take comfort in burning my hair short, since I was too damn lazy to go get a proper hair cut.

"Ooh big words coming from such a small chick," he taunted. So I did the unthinkable, I slapped it out of his hands.

The lighter fell to the floor with a clang and I stared deeply into his magenta eyes. He stared back with the same intensity.

In that moment, I pretty much figured that my life was over.

Hidan pushed me down on the bed, holding me in place with his hand on my neck. Anger and… amusement? Filled his eyes as he smirked widely.

"So you think you can just do what the fuck you want hmm? Let me tell you something girl, your in my fucking territory now, so if you think-"

His lecture was cut short when suddenly Kakuzu opened the door. He was holding a cup of something and he stared at us with a bored expression.

"Come on you idiot, we have a mission to do today, or have you forgotten."

Kakuzu stood at the frame expectantly, Hidan's face turned red from frustration and he let out a heavy sigh.

"Fuck. You," was all he said before getting off me and unleashing the chakra rope from my neck, with one last smirk he left. Saying, "I'll be back tonight, so enjoy your damn peace, it's the last you ever gonna have."

He slammed the door shut and I heard a latch lock. I knew instantly that there was no way out of this room. Of course though, I still tried. It failed when I felt like I was getting electrocuted.

Smoothing my hair back down, I took the time to take a proper shower and scrub the dirt out of my cuts.

Going into the bathroom I saw myself in the mirror. Pausing, I stared my reflection who only stared back. God I looked like shit.

My eyes were horribly sunken in, my clothing practically shredded to bits, my already pale skin was even whiter than normal. I was truly a wreck.

I opened my mouth and my jaw popped, loudly. It felt good.

I pulled up my shirt and stared at all the cuts and bruises etc. Pulling down my hood my hair stuck up on all ends from hood hair I guess. I took my gloves off but practically had to peal them off since my blood had caked onto them. Gross. I knew that was from Oceanna, but damn, I didn't know she could be such a biter.

Looking at the indent for only a moment longer, I got into the shower.

I sighed as the warm water rushed over me. The feeling was quite blissful and I hummed to the feeling. I leaned my head against the wall, letting it crawl down my soar shoulders.

Then I did something I hadn't done since I was little, something I hadn't done since I was that girl with an actual future, someone who had a life.

I sang.

I let the words pour out of my mouth like lava, since it seemed to burn the back of my throat. I sang my favorite song, Kryptonite, since it always made me feel better listening to that song.

"I left my body layin' somewhere in the sands of time…"

I washed my hair and closed my eyes, trying to detangle the knots from it. I stayed in the spray until the water started to feel a bit cold. I was pretty sure Kakuzu would have my head but then again, this was Hidan's room.

Getting out, I dried off, letting my hair fall down wet. Looking around, I noticed my clothes were missing. Confused, I searched around.

"What?" I couldn't find them anywhere, great, maybe Hidan had come back and took my clothes as a prank, the damn idiot.

I exited and as expected, I saw him smirking on the bed, my torn clothes in his lap, "fuck you I hope you burn in hell," was all I said before I tried to go up and take them.

Then I noticed something, he was wearing a shirt, big surprise, but it also looked like he wasn't wearing any pants…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he taunted.

Come to think of it, he wasn't wearing any boxers it looked like, "damnit Hidan! Ugh! What the fuck… I thought you had a mission!"

"I did too, the fucking bastard was lying though, our mission is actually next week the dumbass. But hey, I got some free entertainment out of it, I didn't know you could sing, you should do it more often for me," he ended with a leer.

I screwed up my face and went for the kill, grabbing my clothes and shutting my eyes I ran back to the bathroom and closed the door.

Getting redressed I exited and glared dagger's at him. The only problem, he wasn't glaring back. Merely looking at me with an amused expression.

"What!" I snapped, I didn't like the way he was looking at me.

"Come here," he said slyly. I didn't budge.

"No."

He frowned slightly, "just get your ass over here bitch."

I rolled my eyes and stood, inching my way over to him. Luckily he had put on some pants and was now partially covered.

Standing in front of him I crossed my arms, "what."

"Say my name," he damaged.

I gave him a look that said 'are you fucking sane?' "Why?"

"Just fucking do it."

"Hidan," I said slowly. He looked up at me, arms behind his head, not giving two shits about the world.

He smirked, and suddenly grabbed my wrist, forcing me onto the bed where he proceeded to use my stomach as a pillow. Holding me firmly in place.

His one hand was still behind his head digging into my stomach and his other hand was near the edge of the bed, near my face.

Suddenly he turned his head and angled his hand so that he could grab my face, that in which he did. Holding my head we had a staring contest, for I didn't dare blink in case I missed something.

Hidan leaned up, and then… then…


	19. Oceanna 19

**Oceanna**

My head hurt.

I opened my eyes slowly, not recognizing where I was, but wait, how was I supposed to know where I was _supposed_ to be?

Immediately I saw a feminine face above mine and I went into full out panic mode for a moment.

Since my head hurt, and my body was numb, maybe she was a doctor or something. I sat up and the girl tried to get me to lay back down.

"Let me up," I said.

"Oceanna, you're not in a great state you should lay down and rest."

"Oceanna?"

The girl gave me a funny look, "that's your name don't you remember?"

I returned the look, "what am I supposed to be remembering? The only thing I remember is biting and sharks-"

I looked up just as I said that, into the eyes of someone else. I screamed as I saw him, not because he _looked_terrifying, but because somehow I knew, he had hurt me at some point. My breath caught and I couldn't breath, I gasped for air but my lungs stopped working. Tears leaked into my eyes from lack of oxygen.

The other girl put a hand to my back, bringing me back to reality. I jumped away, scared out of my mind. Out of my peripheral, I saw the blue man, he was so strange, but somehow, I felt a small attraction towards him, I couldn't explain it.

Suddenly a girl burst in the room, looking scared.

I returned her scared look, "who the hell are you!" I screamed.

"Oceanna," She said, just like the other girl had. She came up to me, out of pure instinct, I punched her. I didn't know who she was, I didn't know what she wanted from me, I didn't care, but she needed to back away.

"O-Oceanna?" her head titled to the side as she cradled the wound I just gave her.

"Who the hell is Oceanna? Stop looking at me like that!" I said while trying to scoot away.

"What the hell un? Get back over here!" I looked up to see yet another person enter the room, where the hell were all these people coming from?

"Hold on Deidara," the first girl with blue hair said, "when she woke she started to hyperventilate. Then she started to cry when she saw us, she's very confused. Luna, I think she may have hit her head hard enough to lose her memories."

There was a brief moment of silence before yet another person ran into the room screaming, "the fuck is going on!"

I didn't know what to do so I did the first thing that came to my mind, I screamed as loud as I possibly could. Praying to any god that someone would hear me, someone in the right mind please hear me!

I stopped shortly because I was running low on air but I realized I shouldn't have done that when the first blonde and red head held me down to keep me from screaming.

I tried to shake them off, but I swear they were getting stronger! These girls weren't average teenagers, no way, they felt like some kind of mutant experiments or something, they were freakishly strong!

Biting down as hard as I could I held onto the girls hand, getting blood all over myself. Disgusting, but I wanted her off. Of course when that didn't work I decided to stop for second to see if they let go, sure enough, they did.

I looked around at all the faces in the room, "what the hell is going on…"

The blonde girl looked into my eyes, I felt a spark of recognition when I looked at her, "y-you don't remember anything?"

"N-no…" I said slowly. Remember what?

From the doorway I heard someone laughing lightly, I looked up to see an orange haired man with tons of facial piercings, "perfect," he stated while coming further in, "now there really is no use for you two."

The man yanked the two girls off of me, and began to drag them out the door.

"Oceanna!" the girl screamed, I looked into her eyes again, not looking away until the door was shut.

The girl with blue hair sighed out of frustration and turned to the other man in the room, "watch her," was all she said before shooing the others out of the room and chasing down the other guy, or so I assumed.

He looked at me and I looked at him, "w-what's your name?" I asked slowly.

"Why'd you scream at me," he countered, "are you finally scared?" he smirked.

Our eyes met, and I didn't lie as I said, "yes."

He smirked wider and took a step closer to me, arms crossed, I could see his sharp teeth, "so it took losing your memory to forget about me then?"

"I don't know who you are, but your so…"

"Strange? Intimidating? Disgusting? Go ahead I've heard them all."

I ignored his words as I said, "fascinating."

He stared at me, unmoving, "ok, so I _haven't_ heard them all…"

I smiled slightly, I wondered what his connection was to me. Was he, perhaps, my friend of sort? Maybe not considering the hostile waves he was throwing at me.

"So you really don't remember this then," in a flash he moved forward and held my ankle, it throbbed slightly and I inhaled sharply.

"W-what…"

He moved his hand and I saw a bite mark, which I think was still bleeding slightly. I stared at it in horror, what the hell was going on! Ok, definitely not a friend if he bit me, but, what else could there be? Enemy? But wouldn't I be dead already? I think I would be the girls enemy as well since they seemed to know each other.

Were we connected romantically somehow? No I don't think that's a possibility either, since it most certainly didn't _feel_ like a love bite.

So, what were we to each other?

"Nothing," he said. I looked at him, surprised, "you said that last one out loud."

"Then why do I feel so connected to you?" I asked.

Out of no where he threw something at me, I ducked and fell against the wall, "you're not connected in any way, shape or form!" he yelled.

The girls from earlier returned and ran in, I only looked at them a second longer before grabbing the closest thing to my hand and throwing it at them.

It looked like a knife or sorts and I had removed it from my hair, why on Earth did I have a knife in my hair?

"Get out!" I screamed as loud as I could and when the door shut I turned back to the blue man.

Panting slightly I sat up straight and held out my hand, it was shaking, "then let's… start over?"

He made a 'tsk' noise and started to turn around, "with me, there's no such thing as a do-over, your stuck with the Kisame that you have."

My hand fell limp to my side as he shut the door. My knees hit the ground and I tilted my head in confusion, what was happening?

Standing, I sat on the only bed in the room. Looking around I noticed the room was a mess, I stood and started to rearrange things.

I put misplaced clothes back into the chest, the knives I found on the ground in a neat stack in the top drawer in which I had found more of them, and I cleaned off the toothpaste stained sink. Deciding I was dirty when that was done, I took a quick shower.

Ok, so it wasn't all that quick, the water relaxed me and I didn't want to get out.

After I did get out though I left the room. Going down the hall, I found myself getting lost rather quickly. If I had lived here my whole life shouldn't I know where I was going?

Apparently not but I did manage to make my way to the kitchen.

My instincts kicked and I just started to grab things out of the fridge and off the shelf. I had no idea what I was doing or why I was doing this, but I just started to cook. I liked it and I figured that I must've like to cook before I apparently lost my memory.

I hummed as I cooked and when it was finished I realized I had made way too much for the, six I think? Of us.

First, there was me and Kisame, than the other three girls, and then that last boy. So yes, six. But still, why had I cooked so much?

Out of no where a voice startled me, "who the hell is cooking?"

Turning around I saw a tall man, his eyes were so strange, red and green. He looked at me, "I-I am?" I said meekly.

"You're the one cooking?"

"Y-yes? I'm sorry I didn't know other people were around!"

He rolled his eyes, "whatever, it smells good though, grab me a plate."

Without much question, I grabbed him a plate and stacked it with food. A few moments after he had taken a seat, others I didn't know came from no where.

The blonde from earlier returned, smiling at me, as did the red head who gave me a scowl.

The red head though, looked as if she had a leash on from the silver haired man dragging her around.

Soon the room was full, it was weird, most of them didn't say anything, just started to eat, so maybe this was what I did for them, I cooked.

Which made sense considering I had fun doing it but still something felt off.

I ate as well and when dinner I guess was done I cleaned the dishes when they all dumped them on me.

Kisame, who's name had stuck instantly to me, walked by and said, "did you mess with my room."

"I-I cleaned it."

He said nothing and left, leaving me alone again. When I finished with what I was doing I wiped down the sink and turned around, coming face to face with a raven haired boy. His closeness scared me and I fell over.

"C-can I help you?" I asked shakily.

He kneeled down next to me, "have you truly forgotten?"

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to be remembering."

He stood and left as abruptly as he had come. I stood and brushed the dirt from my pants. Looking down at myself, I noticed my clothes were a wreck. What had I been doing as of late?

Finally getting a good look at myself I saw tons of bruises and scars and what not. They didn't hurt until I had actually seen them. I suddenly felt weak and I had to lean against the counter for support.

"Here, this will help," a voice said. Turning my head I saw the girl standing there, with a glass of water.

"Oh, thank you," taking it, I drank it down and she was right, I did feel a little better.

"Oceanna, I'm placing you in the care of Itachi until further notice understood? In the state your in it could be dangerous for you to be near Kisame right now. You must regain your memory quickly or we could lose vital information."

I blinked and suddenly the dark haired boy from earlier returned. I hadn't noticed before since our encounter was so short, but he was kind of cute.

His dark demeanor though, didn't feel like my type.

Silently he started to walk away and I fallowed, going into a foreign room. Inside there were two beds, one of which he took, and I laid in the other.

"So you're… Itachi right? That's what um…"

"Konan."

"What Konan said."

"Yes I'm Itachi," we speak for the rest of the evening. I think it was evening, when was the last time I had been outside?

"What time is it Itachi?"

"Seven forty-three," he answered without even looking up from the book I hadn't even known he was reading.

I flipped and laid on my stomach, "what are you reading?" I asked out of curiosity and maybe to start a conversation with him.

When he didn't answer I figured he was either too immersed in the book to answer or he didn't want to tell me.

_Weasel._

"Huh?"

"I said nothing."

I shook my head, I think I was going crazy.

_Weasel._

"Shut up," I whispered under my breath.

"I'm not saying anything."

"No not you I keep hearing something."

He quirked his head, "hearing what."

"Ah nothing I just keep hearing the word weasel," _Weasel, _"There it goes again…"

The room fell into silence once more. Well, for Itachi, my brain kept repeating weasel over and over again. Ignoring my minds antics, I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.


	20. Luna 20

**Luna**

I laid on the bed in Tobi's room trying to think of how I could help Oceanna. Due to Oceanna's brain failure, Tobi is supposed to stay here and help me out with her as well as Hidan with Amber.

Sighing, I couldn't believe she had cooked for the Akatsuki yesterday! What a ridiculous thought. Than again, it's always a good thing when Oceanna cooks, she makes good food.

"Are you worried?" Madara/ Tobi, I didn't know what to call him, said.

"Of course!"

I think he smirked under his mask but I'll probably never know, "you shouldn't be."

"What do you mean," sitting up I faced him and he looked at me, I never thought someone with an orange swirly mask could look intimidating.

"I mean, she'll recover. Even though I haven't known her long, she's strong and very willing to make a full comeback. It'll be as if she never left, hopefully though, with more home cooked meals."

I raised an eyebrow, "you do realize you just admitted to me that you like her cooking right?"

"I know, I couldn't care less, may as well live for awhile before things go downhill."

"How do you know it'll all go downhill?" I asked tilting my head. He created this organization, why was he not putting hie faith in it? I can understand not trusting I mean come on, he's been around a hundred years you don't trust too many people at his age.

"I have faith in this organization, but the fact that five of them die to useless suicide changed my mind on the approach we're taking, never mind that, I can't tell you the details anyway. Want to read a book?"

I gave him a look and slowly shook my head.

Laying back down a knock on the door woke me up. I didn't even know I had fallen asleep.

It was Konan on the other side of the door, "Tobi bring Luna to come talk to Oceanna. She's willing to talk to them now."

I smiled widely. Oh thank Kami she was willing to talk to me!

"Ok Konan-san! Let's go Luna-chan!"

He took my hand and yanked me off the bed and out the door where Konan had barely moved before Tobi ran bolting down the hall, me in tow.

I was probably floating chibi style as he pulled me, seeing as it felt like my feet weren't even touching the ground.

"Tobi slow down!"

As I said that he skidded to a halt to avoid a collision with Deidara but of course, it failed. Both of us plowed straight into Deidara, falling to the ground in a heap.

"You idiot!"

"Sorry Sempai!"

"Come here I'll kill you un!"

Deidara chased Tobi down the hall and Konan caught up to me, gently taking my elbow and leading me down another hallway towards Oceanna.

Konan stopped abruptly and knocked on a door. Oceanna answered it, "hi."

She stepped aside and Konan stepped back, I went in. As I entered, I saw Itachi stand and leave the room. I did nothing short than glare at him, why on Earth was Oceanna with Itachi? Then again, I guess it is safer then being with the shark thing.

"Have a seat," I did as she said and she sat next to me, "ok so I know you're my friend right? That's what Konan said. Luna right? Can you tell me about, well, me?"

I nodded eagerly and out of habit, hugged her tightly, "Oceanna!"

She pushed me away gently, giving me a look.

"Right, um, what is it you want to know?"

She leaned back a little, "well for starters, how long have we been, uh here? It doesn't feel familiar."

"The three of us have only been her for a week I think."

She tilted her head, "a week? I thought… I thought we've lived her our whole lives."

I shook my head frantically, "no! Oh no, listen this might be hard to understand but we… don't come from this world."

"What do you mean."

"Well… you me and Amber we're going to Chicago for Ohayo-con and well, I think we crashed. When we came to we were here in this world."

"There's only one world and that's this one there can't be others!"

I spent the rest of the night trying to explain to her that there were other worlds or at least two and that we came from the other one.

After a few hours of semi-fruitless explanation Oceanna began to yawn frequently, making me do the same.

"I'll talk to Amber too then. If… if she says the same as you I won't have much of a choice then to believe it."

I smiled, "yes. Please do _believe it."_

I closed the door softly behind me and I walked down the hall. I found Tobi in his room, hair smoking slightly.

Raising an eyebrow he answered me, "Deidara."

Before laying down on what I've claimed to be my bed, I grabbed a book off his bookshelf and began reading.

Ironically, it was a romance novel with three men as the main character's who were going through whatever lengths it took to win their loved ones. Rolling my eyes, I read the first two chapter's before the door opened.

Amber was at the door, anger evident in her face.

"Amber?"

"Shut up," she went over to Tobi, roughly grabbed him by his collar, and shoved him out the door.

"Amber-san this is Tobi's room!"

"Shut up! Sleep outside you lolipop freak!"

She slammed the door in his face and sat down on his bed fuming.

"Amber did something happen?"

"Shit happened ok! Now go to sleep and leave me alone."

She rolled over on her side and curled into a ball. I shut my mouth, even I knew when to stop.

Even though she probably wasn't feeling up to conversation, I said to her, "Oceanna let me talk to her."

Amber didn't move, but I swear I saw some of the tension go from her shoulders.

"She wants to talk to you soon too."

Amber turned around to face me, giving me a slight smile, "better not fuck it up then huh?"

When she turned back, I caught her eyes, there were tears there. By no means was she crying, Amber's too stubborn to cry, but what had happened? Urgh! Stupid curiosity.

I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.

About halfway through the night, or so I assumed, someone talking loudly from across the room woke me up. I sat up and looked over to Amber who was being pulled from the bed by someone.

"Let go of me you bastard!"

"No bitch!" Hidan screamed back.

I sat there, hopelessly confused, "Amber-"

"Shut up!" they screamed in union. I sunk into my covers, afraid of everything. A few minutes later Amber was pulled out the door and down the hall, muffled screams echoing through the hall.

Another few moments later I saw Tobi tip-toe back in, "is it safe Luna-chan?"

I laid back with an exhausted grunt, "yeah it's safe Tobi-kun."

"Yay!" Tobi jumped into the bed with me and hugged me, "but Tobi had a nightmare outside can he stay with you?"

I smiled down and him and patted his head before shoving him off the bed, "no."

"But-"

"I said no," and that was that. Madara took the hint and went back to his own bed.

The rest of the night was relatively peaceful.


	21. Amber 21

**Amber**

___He leaned up and then… then_

He moved his hand to my shoulder and roughly pushed me off the bed. My legs hitting the wall and my neck feeling like it had snapped.

I sat up, slightly dizzy from hitting the floor so hard.

"Ha! You should've seen your face!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. Growling.

"So you psyche me out just to push me off the bed," my voice had turned venom and my tone icy.

He looked at me," psyche you out? Psh, I was just messing with you, what did you think I was going to do anyway? Kiss you? As if! For starters, your are _definitely_ not my type, to small up north," he said while not too subtly pointing at my breasts, "maybe if you we're more like the blonde bitch, I like 'em like that, tall and curvy, I could do without the crazy though."

The fact that he didn't swear didn't faze me. A feeling of sadness creped up from the back of my throat. It was a miracle to meet Hidan, it was just too sad that I had to like him.

I swallowed that feeling and looked him in his magenta eyes, "really now."

"Why does it bother you?" he said with a smirk, "that I would rather fuck your two friends then the one who actually, supposedly, likes me?"

I gulped softly, trying to get this weird taste out of my mouth. My gaze never leaving his. What I really wished right now was to strangle him but unfortunately I knew I wouldn't be able to do that. One because he was stronger than me and two because he technically can't die.

"Fine then, when you die, I won't be there to save you."

I turned towards the door as he said to my back, "I don't need your fucking help."

Without another word I left the room, slamming the door loudly behind me.

My heart stung. This was the first time I had actually liked someone since the eighth grade. Back then it was just Luna and I ruling the school.

That incident had been much less worse then this one. Mostly because I've liked Hidan for pretty much, forever.

His name was Josh, he said had to my face in front of the whole eighth grade that I was too much of a guy that if he went out with me, he'd feel gay.

Of course after that, out of anger, I burned the boys locker room down. It felt good to do that. Luckily no one knew it was me. No one actually knew I was a pyromaniac back then. They just thought I was crazy.

Shaking my head clear, I found my way to Luna's prison cell, as I called it, and opened the door, not bothering to knock.

Kicking out Madara, I laid down on his bed.

Luna tried to say something to me but the words mostly came by blurry.

When she told me Oceanna wanted to talk to me though, I was elated. Thank Jashin at least something was going right today.

Finally, I fell asleep.

For what felt like ten minutes anyway. Someone pushed me off the bed and at first I had thought it was Tobi coming back for revenge until I saw his glowing magenta eyes in front of me.

"What do you want?" I hissed slash whisper to him, I didn't want to wake Luna.

"Duh you're supposed to stay in my room bitch, you've had your fun now get your ass back over here," he said in his regular voice. I slapped a hand to my face.

"Don't talk so loud!"

"You don't talk so fucking quiet," I heard rustling from Luna's bed.

"Amber?"

"Shut up!" I glared at him, he glared back and muffled my screams with his hand as he started to drag me down the hall.

I kicked, and screamed, and bit but it did little to help my situation.

**.:FML:.**

The next morning I had a raging headache. I rubbed the back of my head unconsciously and I felt a bruise there. Wincing, I pulled my hand away quickly. Hidan must have knocked me out since I don't remember falling asleep willfully.

I stood up, I had fallen asleep slumped against a wall and my back and neck was stiff.

Cracking my neck, I rolled my shoulders and looked around, no one was in sight so I hastily left the room.

The hall was empty and silent so I tip-toed forward down the hall until I hoped I was in the clear.

I wandered about until I came upon the entrance, a place I hadn't thought I would be in a awhile. I stared up at it, wondering how I could get out.

Now that I knew Hidan didn't want me, I didn't want to be here any more then I had to. Then again I knew him, he was that egotistical jerk that's full of himself and thinks everything is his to command, well news flash, fuck that.

I laid my hand gently onto the rock surface, I swear I could feel it hum under my touch.

Lately I've trying to find my chakra and I can feel it buzzing around inside of me. The only problem is that I have no idea how to use it.

I tried pushing my chakra into the wall but either I wasn't doing it right or the wall didn't like my chakra because nothing happened.

I heard voices from behind me and I hid inside a room off to my far left. Hiding my chakra as best I could.

I saw Deidara and Sasori walking down the hall towards the door arguing about art, "for the last time Danna, art is fleeting."

Sasori rolled his eyes, "it's eternal brat. And anyway, where are you dragging me off to anyway?"

"Apparently Orochimaru is dead, Sasuke killed him, I want meet this Sasuke character."

My eyes widened, no Deidara you're an idiot!

"Brat don't go starting fights you can't win."

Deidara's face turned red from anger as he opened the door, "I didn't say I would fight him un!"

"But knowing you, you'll most likely fight the brat anyway."

Deidara fumed as they exited, "whatever hmm."

The door was closing slowly, automatically, I saw this as my chance and bolted for the exit.

I made it out, jut barely getting caught by the rock. I didn't leave time for victory though as I high tailed it out of there seeing as Deidara and Sasori we're standing ten feet away.

There was no way that escaping had been that easy. They must have noticed me or my chakra, if not Deidara because he was too bust contradicting the puppet master, than Sasori had to have noticed.

He had to.

Still though, I was out of that rock, I think I was free, so ran as fast as I could to Konoha.

Well, I would've, if I knew where Konoha was!

I paused for a brief second, trying to figure something out. Or course, it failed.

The next day I woke up even more stiff then yesterday. My head ached and I really had no idea where I was. I only rememeber falling asleep in a tree. I got up, stretched, and washed my face off in the stream I had slept near.

I walked for pretty much forever. I was getting sore and probably really tan from the sun beating down on me. I kept my hood up because I was too stubborn to take it off. Down the road, I saw a building. It was a lone building that looked suspiciously like the place where Tobi and Deidara stopped for dango and Tobi got blown up.

Upon further inspection I saw that it was and I smiled thinking of that episode, it had always been my favorite.

Since I had nothing to lose I ordered a plate. I still had a few dollars on me from Tsunade but I had no idea how much it was. That was fine, I was starving so I think food was priority right now.

When I was finished I left and started a light jog in some direction. Again, since I had no idea where I was going and I had the shittiest sense of direction, I just decided to what I had been doing, fallow the rising sun and see where it led me, if anywhere.

I took a break at noon, my stomach growling again. I had this weird feeling that someone was watching me so I only took a short break before moving on.

When night fell I didn't bother sleeping. The night went by with ease, I was somewhere I didn't know, of course, and eventually I saw a small town up ahead. Thank Jashin.

**.:\[.".{:::}.".]/:.**

I slid into the booth with ease. The Akatsuki haven't found me yet, but they might not be looking anymore. My thought was that they had found me and now Zetsu was most likely watching my every move.

I know it's not like the Akatsuki to let a prisoner escape without consequence, so something is up.

I sighed and drank the jasmine tea I had just ordered.

Lucky for me, pick-pocketing was my spot light moment, unluckily, I have no idea how to convert Japanese yen, Luna did, but I didn't. I think Oceanna did as well.

I'm a good guesser though seeing as everything I've paid for was only a few dollar's over or so. At least, that's what I've been told. They could just be stealing from me but that's ok, this isn't even my money.

I was in a small remote town with several hotel's and bars and café's and such. It was a quaint little town, nice and quiet.

No ninja's as far as I could tell. Although a lot pass by every day. I had gotten fresh clothing after the strange looks I had received at my old ones.

I was wearing pretty much the same thing I had before except my shirt didn't have it's furry hood and gloves were short without any metal protection plates.

Yesterday I saw Sasuke and his gang walk by, which left me terrified. I didn't know what to think when they walked into the same hotel I had been staying at.

Immediately I had checked out but they were still lurking around somewhere.

Ironically, as I thought that, someone slid into the seat across from me.

I looked up in Suigetsu's eyes.

"Hello," he said as if we've known each other our whole lives.

I nodded, "hi," I pretended not to know him.

He lowered his voice as he said, "I hear you broke out of the Akatsuki?"

Damn, news spreads like no fucking tomorrow, "and where'd you hear that."

He leaned back, head in his hands, "I have my resources. Care to join me and my friends?"

"That's ok I'll pass."

"I wasn't giving you an option," I stood but as I did I saw Juugo out of the corner of my eye, Karin across from him.

Sasuke loomed just out the window, across the street.

"Fine but I'd like to talk to your moody team leader," Suigetsu smirked.

"Tch, I like you," or course this was said in a non-romantic way you maniac's.

When we left, the other two lackey's left quickly as we approached Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at me, I only glared back, not even fazed by it. I've been living around Itachi for a few weeks I was used to it. He seemed mildly surprised that I wasn't shaking in fear or fawning over him.

"So what do you want Uchiha?" I said.

"Three girls, you're one of them."

I shrugged, "what about us," unlike Oceanna I didn't care where information went.

"You three, are my next target's. Tell me, what goes on in that base of their's?"

I stood still, arm's crossed, "none of your damn business Sasuke."

"Then what would it take to get make it my business, perhaps a little hypnosis for someone to like you back."

I narrowed my eyes at him, he did not just go there. He smirked at my actions, thinking that he had me, that I would break down. Boy did the brat have another thing coming.

My reaction to his smirk was instant and fast, I smacked him across the face and was immediately met by a punch in the gut by Karin. She knocked me to the ground with a strength I hadn't known she possesed.

She clutched Sasuke's arm and tried healing the red spot on his pale face, "do _not_ treat Sasuke in such a rude manner!"

Since I didn't like Karin anyway, I decided to turn this into an all out brawl.

I kicked her legs out from underneath her and she sprawled out onto the ground. Sitting up she fumed at me while Suigetsu laughed loudly behind us.

"Nice!" he held up his hand and I high-fived it.

"Don't encourage the bitch!" she yelled.

The word bitch rang through me, and I realized that, ironically, I didn't want anyone but Hidan to call me that.

We stood, and I threw the first punch.


	22. Oceanna 22

**Oceanna**

I looked around for Amber. She must have been the red head I saw earlier. I looked and looked but for some reason I couldn't find her, perhaps she was hidden somewhere and I'll never find her.

I went back to the room Itachi had so graciously provided for me and I found said male sitting on his bed. I tugged at his sleeve like a little kid would a parent.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "do you know where Amber is? I can't find her."

He shook his head, "if you want to talk with someone talk to Luna if she's around."

I nodded and left the room. I think Luna was down the hall or something like that. It didn't matter anyway since I saw her coming down the hall, I waved to her.

"Luna! I can't find Amber and I wanted to talk to someone a little more."

Luna beamed brightly, "sure! How about I help you find Amber so we can all talk together?"

"Sounds great," I agreed. Luna turned around and I fallowed, she stopped at a door and opened it quietly. Inside, no one was present, it was an empty red room. Wait red?

I stared at the walls, please tell me I was looking at a really thick paint.

Trying to ignore the coloring, I turned my full attention to Luna who stood there looking confused, "Hidan must be dragging her around somewhere, oh well I guess it's you and me!"

She linked our arms together and started to skip off down the hall, I walked quickly to keep up with her long legged strides.

She pulled me into a room and onto a bed and she sat cross-legged on it, "so what do you wish to talk about?"

I thought for a moment, "well for starters, do we have jobs?"

She nodded, "well, we did. Like I said we're not from this world, so of course we can't do our jobs here. You're a journalist, I'm only eighteen so I was working at a restaurant downtown, and Amber was and is a professional kick boxer."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, I hadn't known the red head was a professional anything. Kick boxer makes sense though since she seemed angry all the time.

"A journalist huh?"

"Yep, you covered the Friday night news on channel 9."

I smiled slightly, what an interesting life I seemed to have, "what about my family?"

She frowned slightly, "I'm… not sure. You've never told me or Amber about them so we don't know. We've never met them either so I really couldn't tell you. You always told me not to worry about them no matter how much Amber and I asked to meet them."

I looked at the ground forlornly, suddenly feeling an intense wave of longing come over me. I wished I could see my family but I also had this feeling that they're somewhere else.

"Come back here you-!"

We turned around as a door slammed and I saw a man with an orange mask panting against the banging door, "Tobi's sorry sempai!"

"Sorry ain't going to cut it runt hmm!"

A few minutes of shocked silence went by before the person on the other side of the door left.

The guy with the mask pretended to wipe the sweat off his brow and he sighed in relief, "Oceanna-sempai!" he yelled while tackling me off the bed.

"Ahh!" I hit the ground with a thud and he began to cuddle with me. I awkwardly began to pet his head, "uh good doggy?"

I swear if he had a tail it would be wagging at full speed.

He made a barking noise for no reason I guess before Luna yanked him off me.

"Bad Tobi," she said and he made a whimpering noise. She tossed him outside and I stood and brushed the dirt off my tattered pants.

"Does he think he's a dog or something?"

"No, he's just crazy, cute, and mine, moving on-"

"Your's?" I said with a smile, "your together?"

She shook her head quickly while blushing, "no! no!"

I smirked and poked her shoulder, "someone's got a crush," I said in a singsong voice.

She shut her mouth and crossed her arms, "alright but it's extremely complicated..."

A knock on the door alerted us both, the first girl that I had woken up to came in, Konan. Hold on, she never told me her name.

"Have either of you two seen Amber as of late?" she said calmly but I could tell she was pissed just under the surface.

We shook our heads, "I was looking for her," I said honestly.

She scowled and said, "come with me."

We fallowed her out the door and down the hall and into a room. In the room two people were standing there.

"I told you I don't know where the bitch went. Her fucking chakra just fucking disappeared."

"Hidan chakra doesn't just disappear," Konan made a coughing noise which got both of their attention.

She stepped to the side and we stepped forward, someone with too many piercing said, "to be blunt, your friend Amber is missing."

"Missing?" I inquired. How could she be missing?

"You two are to accompany Zetsu to find her."

"Why?" Luna asked, I nodded in agreement.

"Because you know her best and can easily bring her back, now get going."

Something suddenly grabbed my wrist and two voices said, "don't puke this time, **come on you crazy girls."**

Before I had time to turn around I was being pulled own into the ground below me. I didn't know what to expect and I found myself hurtling into the Earth below me.

I was feeling a sense of sickening déjà vu but I had to hold in the nauseous feeling. I didn't want to make things messy.

As darkness enclosed me I looked around frantically for some source of light, it was far to dark for my liking.

Ten minutes later the three of us emerged from the ground and I couldn't hold back the dizzyness as I hurled into the bushes. Why did it feel like I've gone down this route before?

"Jeez you didn't change at all."

I turned around to face a completely new person. He had a black and white face, what the?

I noticed Luna looked a bit sick to her stomach as well but she seemed better at keeping together then I currently was.

She her head slightly, "where are we?" she asked dizzily.

"That a good question, **this was the last place we sensed your friend before her chakra disappeared. I'll be fallowing behind closely but out of sight, **now go."

He disappeared through the ground and now I understood why I felt sick.

Luna looked up at me and I looked over to her, "so we're looking for Amber then? What, uh, what happened?"

She shrugged, "Amber got out. I don't know what happened, but I have a feeling it has something to do with Hidan."

"Who's Hidan?"

"Uh, it's complicated but long story short he's the most annoying person in the base. Hey Zetsu! When did you guys notice Amber was missing?"

"Two days ago, **we've been tracking her since then. If her chakra hadn't gone we probably would've found her by now," **the now named Zetsu said while sticking his head out of the ground and then disappearing as quick as he had appeared.

"Well then, let's find ourselves a redhead," I said with a smile.

Luna and I set off. About a mile down the road we came across a small town that was filled with lot's of people.

From what I could see there were no redheads around, mostly brunettes. I looked around the town, it was nice, small, but lot's of buildings.

As I was examining the town, Luna grabbed my arm and yanked me aside, "there she is! And with Sasuke?"

I looked to the spot where she was pointing. I saw Amber, but I didn't know which one was Sasuke.

"Which one is Sasuke?"

"The raven, A.K.A Itachi's brother. The other redhead is Karin, we hate her please don't argue on that one. The orange haired is Juugo, do not, I repeat, do not try to fight him. The last one is Suigetsu."

I blinked for a moment, trying to digest the information.

**"Great you found her, now stay back something's about to happen,"** Zetsu instructed from behind us which caused us both to almost scream.

Amber slapped Sasuke and I gasped when she was immediately punched.

What the heck?

I rushed out just as she threw the first punch. I don't know how I did it or if I was going crazy, but I swear that I was literally pushed energy into my feet to make me go faster.

Just as Amber's fist collided with to other girls, I stepped right into the battle. Unfortunately, Amber was in the middle of another punch, which connected square into my jaw.

My head spun, as did the rest of me, I fell over, I think someone caught me.

I looked up at Amber, "what the fuck was that!" I slurred slash yelled to her. Covering my mouth slightly, I had no idea why I had just cussed at her.

"Where in Jashin's name did you fucking come from!" she screamed back.

I answered back dizzily, "well Luna and I were sent to fetch your sorry ass back!"

"What's going on!" the other redhead yelled.

"Shut up Karin!" Amber and I yelled.

I glared at her and stood from the arms of whoever caught me. I saw that it was Sasuke and I immediately pushed him off, "whoa! Don't touch me emo boy," I said to him.

Amber gave me a look, "Dude."

"What? Now come on! Let's get back before anyone else can have a conniption fit."

Suddenly I realized, I knew what I was talking about for once, I knew who Amber was again, I remembered that Kisame was my favorite Akatsuki member.

I rubbed my cheek, "I think you hit me hard enough that I'm starting to remember a few things."

She smiled but that moment was short lived when suddenly an arm grabbed my wrist and pulled mw down, same as Amber.

All three of us were down in the ground, going back to the base. I couldn't believe I could remember! I couldn't believe I had forgotten either. Dear god. Maybe I could act oblivious so I could stay with Itachi?

We came out in the room we had left, all three of us panting slightly, "I don't know what the hell that was, **but don't do it again."** Zetsu warned before leaving.

Konan came up and crossed her arms at Amber, "how on Earth did you escape the base."

She shrugged, "no idea. Don't care, I still want out. Or at least someone else to watch me."

"Too bad your still stuck with me fucker," Hidan yelled from the back of the room. He came forward grinning. Amber's face turned red from anger.

She punched the wall out of anger and glared full time at him.

Luna and I were thrown from the room in a second. I turned to her.

"You saw her punch me right?"

"Yes! I was terrified your jaw would unhinge!"

I whispered to her, " I think I'm starting to remember! Don't tell anyone just yet though."

She smiled widely and pretended to zip her lips.


	23. Luna 23

**Luna**

When I saw Oceanna getting punched I held my hand to my face, feeling her pain. I gasped when she stumbled back, mildly relieved someone caught her but I didn't like the idea of Sasuke being the one to do so.

For a moment all was calm until I felt Zetsu grab my hand, I was pulled underground as he swung me onto his back where he rushed over to the other two and grabbed their wrists.

In what felt like a flash we were back in the base, falling over on to the floor.

Konan came up and crossed her arms at Amber, "how on Earth did you escape the base."

She shrugged, "no idea. Don't care, I want out. Or at least someone else to watch me."

"Too bad your still stuck with me fucker," I heard Hidan yell from the back of the room. He stepped out from the shadows, grinning like a madman. Amber turned red from anger.

I saw Amber punch the wall and I jumped, startled at her sudden action.

Suddenly hands grabbed my arms and hauled me outside into the hall. Oceanna turned to me "You saw her punch me right?"

"Yes! I was terrified Amber would unhinge your jaw!" I screamed.

Oceanna lowered her voice to a whisper, " I think I'm starting to remember! Don't tell anyone just yet though."

I smiled wickedly, thank Kami something was going right for once! I zipped my lips with my finger when Tobi came and dragged me away, complaining that he wanted a lollipop.

He took me to the kitchen where I was forcibly set down in the chair while he rummaged the cabinets for something. He pulled out a bag and held it up in triumph.

"Found it!" he said cutely.

"What is it?"

"My candy! But not let Deidara-sempai know ok Luna-sempai? It's our secret!"

I gave him a look that said 'You-Uchiha-Madara-leader-of-a-badass-organization-has-a-bag-of-fricken-candy?'

And he gave me a look through his mask that said, 'don't-fucking-question-it.'

"Awesome," I said as he handed me a small box pocky, which made me shut up because I love pocky.

He chewed on something inside his mask when Kakuzu walked in looking as angry as he does on T.V.

I waved out of habit and got a slight grunt in response. He grabbed a cup of coffee and plopped down into the seat across from me.

Tobi cuddled up next to me pretending to be afraid of Kakuzu.

"Hi," I said. I was determined to crack him.

"Hm," he said in an Itachi-like manner.

"Oh come on don't go all Itachi on me," I said playfully as he glared at me.

"Shut up."

"Come on Kakuzu, I know you have a short fuse but can't you be a little sociable?"

"Your lucky I can't kill you," he said before standing up and walking out the door.

I stared, trying to get his attention again in vain.

"Damn," I sighed and Tobi leaned his head on my shoulder.

Yet again someone walked in and I saw Kisame walk in with a board looking Zetsu.

"Aw look at them, **just fucking adorable,"** his dark half said sarcastically.

"Psh, if your such the happy couple why don't you give her a kiss Tobi?" Kisame said half jokingly and half with an irritated air.

"Just because your not getting any doesn't mean you have to PMS all over the place, **for once I agree."**

"I'm fine," he said with a snap.

Zetsu turned to us with a shrug, "whatever, **come on Tobi, I'd like to see you kiss your girlfriend."**

Tobi rubbed the back of his head awkwardly I knew this wasn't going to go well. I knew Zetsu knew who he was, so either he was doing this on purpose, or maybe he was just board.

"Uh, uh, ok Sempai…" he said nervously. It was half fake, half real nerves.

He lifted up part of his mask and when he started to lean in did I realize he was fricken serious.

I tried to block him but he grabbed my hands under the counter and before I knew it, I was lip-locked with the Uchiha.

When he pulled back he immediately pulled his mask down and started to giggle childishly, "that was fun!"

He skipped off then leaving me with a pissed off shark and a cannibal.

I ran out of their as fast as I could and rand straight to the first room I could find. It was unfortunately the room I was in with Tobi but he wasn't there luckily.

I touched my lips lightly, still feeling the slight pressure from his against mine. There was no way in the hell below or the heavens above that I would've thought this was how my first kiss would go. On a dare in front of two Akatsuki members and one being my favorite.

Oh no, shit just got real.

I slid against the door, suddenly tired. Letting out an exhausted sigh I felt the door being moved. I tumbled out of the way as Tobi walked in all smiles, metaphorically.

"Hi Luna-sempai!" he said as someone walked by behind him. He shut the door and the mood of the room went from light and airy to totally screwed.

"Hi Tobi," I said flatly while standing up and making my way over to my bed.

Even though the air around him was different, he dived onto the bed with me and held my waist tightly, "why won't Luna kiss Tobi more often?" he said with what I swear was a grin.

I stared at him, "I hate you so much right now," he chuckled lightly but didn't move from his spot.

"But Tobi loves you!" he said with a whimper. I pushed him off the bed and he fell down with a thud and a grunt, "owie…"

I rolled my eyes and there was a knock on the door.

In came Konan and she looked tired and annoyed, "Luna," she said.

"Yeah?"

"You and Oceanna will start training tomorrow morning."

"Training?" I asked, my interest peaked.

"Yes, training. Pein and I realized that if something had actually happened to Amber, like if Sasuke were to actually kill her, than you three could use some type of protection."

I smiled, "sweet! Who's teaching me?"

"Kakuzu since he has all of your chakra nature's and can train all of you to use your chakra better than us. Itachi will teach you genjutsu and taijutsu. Be ready at sunrise."

Konan left and I smiled lightly, looking to Tobi I said, "I am so going to pown you when I get stronger."

"Pown?" he said, dusting the dirt off his shirt.

"Yep, it's an American thing."

"American…"

"I think it's best you stop asking questions I have no idea how to respond to."

Tobi fell down on his bed and started reading the same book from before. I grabbed the book I had been reading as well and it was unusually quiet. Now, I'm not the most quiet person in the world, but my mind was occupied so it would be fine for now.

"Hey who's around the base right now?"

"Most members, it's one of the rarest yet loudest times at the base."

"See you later then shitlord," I said, quoting Simon.

I know he raised an eyebrow at that but I didn't care. I put the book down and exited the room, looking for someone to piss off. It's my specialty, aggravating people. At least I've had enough near death experiences with Amber so I'm hoping if I get punched into a wall it will hurt only a little bit more than usual.

Coming into the kitchen I saw Kisame-the-sharky sitting down by himself drinking a cup of most likely coffee. I'm not sure actually, do they have coffee?

Anyway, I sat across from him, ready to run if I went a tad too far.

"Hellloooo~" I said in a singsong voice.

He didn't look at me, just continued to stare at a point far off in the distance.

"Kisammmmeeeee….."

"Leave me alone."

I smiled that he had responded to me, "come on Mr. Shark. Let's talk about water or something…"

I saw a vein pop out of his forehead while I suppressed a giggle, "no let's not talk about anything."

He took a sip of his drink and out of habit I reached across the table and tipped it upwards.

He choked for a second before putting it down, "go away."

"No," I said sternly.

"If you leave now I'll leave your friend alone when she's back in my custody," he bribed.

"No," I knew he wouldn't do such a thing anyway.

"Then I'll go kill her now," I grinned.

"Pein won't let you."

We continued this banter for about ten minutes before said topic of conversation came into view.

"Ocean-san!" I smiled to her and she waved awkwardly.

"It's almost time for dinner so I should start cooking," I laughed a bit. Knowing that she thought she had to cook for the Akatsuki when she had amnesia is hilarious that she's still doing it.

"Ok! Can I help?"

"Sure," she said with slight hesitation, last time I helped her cook we had to call the fire department.

"What should I make?"

I smirked over my shoulder at Kisame, "shark-fin soup?"

I laughed as they both shuddered visibly, "ew," Oceanna complained.

"I was kidding. How about some shrimp burgers?" she smiled and nodded, even if I wasn't a Kisame fan, I like shrimp.

We went to the stove together and while Oceanna started to prepare, Kisame stayed where he was, unmoving.

"Want anything to drink?" Oceanna asked me.

"Orange juice?"

She screwed up her nose but looked for some anyway. She poured me a glass and went over to the sharky, "you want anything to drink?" even though he had a cup of something in his hands.

However, instead of turning down her offer he said, "sure a glass of water will do."

Oceanna smiled and did just that for him while I stared, mouth hanging open.

I pulled her to the side when she came back, pointing back to him and his drink I said, "eh?"

She shrugged, "No clue."

She continued to do what she was doing and when everything was prepared the Akatsuki were awkwardly scattered around the room.

Tobi sat at the counter next to me with his head on my shoulder like earlier today. I saw Hidan standing across the room but I didn't see Amber anywhere in sight.


	24. Amber 24

**Amber**

I was elated to know Oceanna was coming back around, but that happy high was put to an abrupt halt when I heard his voice.

I had no idea how I had gotten back to the base until I saw Zetsu disappearing though the floor.

Luna and Oceanna were tossed from the room and Konan and Pein retreated as well. Leaving me to defend myself against this maniac.

"Just leave me the fuck alone," I hissed at him.

"Can't do that," he said, I could tell he was mocking me and enjoying it.

I crossed my arms and continued our glaring contest.

He took a step closer to me and I took a step back. This went on until I felt my back hit the wall. He stepped up to me and laid his arm on the space above my head.

He was taller than me but only stood a few inches higher, leaning down slightly to my eye level.

I stayed stubborn with my hands crossed and I didn't look away. I stared into his eyes and he glared into mine.

"Just because you aren't how I want a women physically, you are what I want personality wise."

I froze in place. Unmoving.

"What."

He leaned back a bit, "I just wish you were more fucking obedient but apparently you can't have everything you fucking want."

Wow, apart from the swearing, he almost sounded intelligent right there.

Then, without any warning whatsoever, Hidan leaned down abruptly grabbing my jaw and forced his lips onto mine.

My mind blew up, mostly out of confusion. This was only my second kiss but it felt so much different from my first.

My first kiss was actually just last year on a drunk dare, damn that had been fun, but right now, I was completely sober. He tasted kind of like copper and iron, not surprising I guess.

He pulled away just as Konan and Pein reappeared.

"After some thinking, we've decided to place her in the custody of Deidara when he get's back."

My mind was destroyed again as I remembered what he said earlier, "Damn!" I screamed and everyone looked at me.

"Oh shit no he was after Sasuke!" Everyone ignored my attempts to tell them that Deidara was going to be dead if not already gone.

Instead, they paid attention to Hidan who was… protesting.

"Eh the bitch is perfectly fine with me."

"Not according to her," Konan argued.

"Well fuck to what she says," he said back, I couldn't believe it, he was fighting to _keep_ me?

"Fuck to what you say you bastard," I said to him, "I'll go hang out with Deidara, he's cooler than you."

"What? That girly, prick, bastard of a douche is cooler than me? What the fuck were you eating while you were gone damnit?"

I rolled my eyes, "Deidara can blow shit up," _including himself,_ I thought to myself.

"So could I-"

"Hidan enough Amber had made her point. She'll be staying with Deidara as soon as he get's back from whatever he's currently doing. We'll call him back tonight. He should be back by midnight tomorrow."

"If he's a alive," I muttered to myself.

"Hidan you will watch over her until than, don't cause too many bodily injuries."

He glared at me before taking my wrist and dragging me out the door and down the hall.

He threw me into his room and on his bed where he immediately pinned me down with his hands.

"Argh! Let the fuck go you dick!" I yelled at him.

"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled back.

I kicked his ribcage which did absolutely nothing to hinder him, "fuck you! Stop fucking confusing me! Damn all men to hell! I should just become a feminist right now!" I screamed, I could feel the confusion bubble up inside of me as well as anger and the urge to scream at the world, as well as let it go up in flames.

"Would you fucking stay still?" he said angrily and I attempted another kick.

"No!" We continued struggling and it resulted in us crashing to the floor and held me in a half nelson, I didn't know they had wrestling moves around here.

I screamed as loud and as long as I could, I didn't have the lungs like Oceanna, but I was just as loud as her, if not louder.

Hidan shoved a hand over my mouth and I attempted to bite it. Again, the pain didn't bother him, bug fucking surprise.

I still tried to fight even though he was sitting on me, and let me tell you, the fucker was heavy.

I bit down on his hand as hard as I could and he pulled away for a second, I screamed, "Fuck you!" at him. In which he retaliated by hitting me on the head, hard.

My face hit the concrete and I saw stars, dizzy, I laid still.

"Fucking finally!" he complained while getting off me.

I sat up trying to stop the room from spinning. "Alright fine you have me, now what do you want?" I asked stubbornly.

He crouched down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "rethink staying with that blonde shemale?" he asked… the closest thing to nice for him. Just so it's clear though, I took all the swearing out of that sentence.

"No," we glared, nothing new there, he then stood and flopped onto his bed.

"What _now_ you don't fucking want me?" he said with a wide smirk.

I smirked back, "nope," even though we both knew it wasn't true.

He stopped smirking for a fraction of a second before saying, "Come here."

I narrowed my eyes, "hell. No."

He narrowed his eyes as well, "come here," he demanded again. I crossed my arms and stomped my foot onto the ground.

So instead, he stood and grabbed me by my neck before throwing me on the bed and using my stomach as a pillow once more.

I groaned since he was still just as heavy as before. I growled when he made himself comfortable and made no move to get off anytime soon. I rolled my eyes and leaned back and tried to find a comfortable position to lay in.

Before I knew it, I was falling asleep.

When I woke up I was alone. Thank Jashin. Hold on, he could just be out of the room. Standing, I made my way groggily over to the door but when I turned the knob it was locked.

I rolled my eyes and flopped onto his bed, still warm from me sleeping one it. I blew out a frustrated sigh and stared a the ceiling. Like the rest of the room it was splattered with blood. What I didn't understand though, was why didn't his room smell like rotting corpses or something? It didn't have a bad scent to it, in fact, you could almost say it smelled nice.

Curling into a ball I continued to lay on his bed, trying to get comfortable. There was a sense of impending doom that I just couldn't shake off. It was as if I _knew_ I was going to die, well, I did but it felt more intimidating then ever before.

I went into the bathroom and washed up, I haven't taken a shower in awhile and I was beginning to smell the effects of not doing so. I made sure the door was locked, even though I was sure he knew how to pick a lock.

I got in quickly and got out, drying my hair in a towel but otherwise leaving it. There was a slight ache in my neck and I tried to shake it off but it didn't do too much good.

Sighing, fell onto the ground, not even trying to aim for the bed. I hit the floor with a thud just as Hidan came back into the room. He placed a plate next to my head before leaving again and I turned to see it was a burger. I sat up slightly, it looked and smelled like one Oceanna's home cooked meals.

I smiled lightly, at least I'll be well fed under her false amnesia. That is, if Hidan decides to keep feeding me.

There was a voice on the other side of the door causing me to look at it, it was Konan's voice, "Are you in there Amber?"

"Yeah," I answered back.

"You and Luna and Oceanna will start training tomorrow morning."

"Training?" I asked, the hairs on the back of my neck rising.

"Yes, after the issue with Sasuke we've decided to train you three enough to protect yourselves."

I nodded and after realizing she couldn't see me said, "ok then. Thanks for telling me."

She disappeared and I looked a the food on the plate, unsure if it was safe or not. Shrugging off any possible poison effects I picked it up and started eating.

Hidan didn't come back for what I guessed was the rest of the night. Which was ironic considering this was his room. A shuffle outside the door alerted me, it was Oceanna, and I think I heard the shark thing as well.

"I can tell," I heard his voice say.

"Tell what?"

"Your starting to remember a few things."

"No…" I could hear the panic in her voice before both of there's disappeared. I desperately wanted to know if she was going to be ok but I was still stuck in this room. I groaned and punched the door. Maybe I could use super chakra strength to punch through the door instead who knows.

I leaned against the door, suddenly feeling light headed. I didn't understand why I suddenly felt so drained but then my eyes fell on the empty plate. Dear Jashin… he didn't … did he?

"Shit," I said as my brain failed me more than ever before and I could no longer access my motor skills. There was a clock across the room that read two in the morning and I slumped down until my head hit the floor.

The last thing I remember was the faint sound of a door opening.


	25. Oceanna 25

**Oceanna**

I sat down on the bed in Itachi's room after telling Luna I was beginning to remember. I looked over to Itachi who was meditating or something I wasn't sure.

Out of no where he flicked his eyes to mine and he was staring intensely into my eyes. I blinked before looking away so he wouldn't waste his eye ammo on me.

"Oceanna," he said stoically.

"Yeah?"

"You remember something," he asked slash demanded.

I didn't lie, I could lie to Itachi, I really couldn't. For one it didn't feel right even though I didn't know him personally, I felt we had some sort of deep connection, besides the fact we both looked alike.

"Yes. How did you know?" I asked curiously.

"You hold a different air now, I won't be surprised if everyone else figures it out as well. Though for some, it may be awhile."

I smiled, thinking of Hidan.

"Can we keep this a secret and let everyone else figure it out?"

"Of course," I smiled and closed my eyes, "but someone won't be to happy when they find out." He said suddenly.

I frowned and looked over to him, "but… I told Luna and Amber."

"Not them," and he said nothing further.

A knock on the door woke me up from my nap and Konan opened the door slowly, looking at me she said, "Oceanna." She looked tired, annoyed, and ready to rip someone's head off all at the same time.

I sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, "yes?"

"You and Luna and Amber will start training tomorrow," my eyes widened slightly.

"Really?"

"Yes, be ready by sunrise tomorrow," the door shut with a click and I smiled a bit. I only had a week of training so I could use all the help I could get. Granted I used to be on the swimming team and those abilities still fallow me, but i don't think it won't help in a fight. I can't drop kick for shit so hopefully I won't run out of air during taijutsu training. Assuming we'll get trained in that field.

I turned around and looked at the clock on Itachi's nightstand, "I think I'll go make dinner."

He looked up at me through his bangs, "you don't have to do that you know."

"I know," I answered as I left, "but I want to."

Shutting the door I made my way over to the kitchen. Ah yes, memories were coming back to me. I started to feel embarrassed at the thought I had cooked for them before.

Now that I think about, I was surprised the Akatsuki kept themselves so well stocked. It was like a five star kitchen in here, well, equipment wise, the floor was a little dirty and the countertop dusty but I had wiped all that down before I had started.

At the table I saw Luna sitting across from Kisame who was drinking something.

"Ocean-san!" she said suddenly making me the center of attention as Kisame swerved his head to see me out of the corner of his eye.

I waved trying to act nonchalant.

"It's almost time for dinner so I should start cooking," Luna smiled happily and chuckled to herself while swinging an arm around me.

"Ok! Can I help?" she asked excitedly. Really, I wanted to say no. But if I did, then Kisame would know I got my memory back and I didn't want her cooking because of past experience.

Option one, destroy the kitchen and hope nonexistent firemen will come to help, or option two blow my cover.

With a sigh, I said, "Sure. What should I make?"

She turned halfway around and smirked at Kisame. Only I knew what was about to come out of her mouth, "shark-fin soup?"

I shuddered and tried not to gag, "ew," I said. I knew _exactly_ why Kisame didn't like that soup, it was just fricken nasty. Now every time I hear the words I nearly choke on my own spit.

"I was kidding. How about some shrimp burgers?" getting over my disgust I nodded and smiled. I loved shrimp burgers. I just hoped they had the ingredients.

Going into the kitchen. Luna leaned against the counter.

"Want anything to drink?" I asked.

"Orange juice?"

I made a face. I didn't like orange juice. No I'm not a picky eater, I just happened to not like everything that's been mentioned so far…

I handed her a glass and found some of the orange liquid in the fridge. Pouring it for her I went over to Kisame. Even though he had a cup of something, I felt like I still needed to ask.

"You want anything to drink?" I asked nicely.

He didn't look at me, but said, "sure a glass of water will do."

I nodded and went back to the kitchen. Luna looked at me, flabbergasted. Grabbing my arms she said with a confused face, "eh?"

I shrugged, "No clue."

As far as I could tell dinner was a success. Everyone looked like they were enjoying themselves, for the most part anyway.

I searched and searched for Amber but I figured Hidan must have her locked up tight.

Sighing slightly I finished my food and put the dish in the dishwasher. I stood around waiting for all to finish, drinking a glass of sake. Yes I could drink sake, I was old enough after all. Just don't give any to Amber.

Luna finished next, I noticed Tobi had been hanging around her all throughout dinner. He stuck by her side as they left but I simply shrugged it off, figuring it was part of his Tobi act. Hidan left with his plate but returned a moment later without one.

I titled my head, wondering what he could've done with it.

I even saw Pein for the first time since my head crash amnesia failure. He was leaning against the door frame, eating and chatting with Konan and Kakuzu.

Slowly, I could sense that the Akatsuki was changing ever so slightly. Still the same people and personalities but I could tell part of their mindset was changing. To put it simply, they were beginning to like us. Or at the most, they were getting used to us.

Without warning, in walked a tired looking Deidara with a Sasori attempting to keep him up.

"Brat don't be mad because he ended the fight abruptly."

"I would've won yeah!" he complained.

I smiled over to him, "want something to eat?" I said interrupting their banter.

Sasori respectfully declined while going back to his room while Deidara grabbed a plate and piled it high with whatever he could grab.

Konan looked over her shoulder to him, "Deidara would you come here for a second?"

"Huh? Oh right you called me back yeah. One second…"

He shuffled his way over to Konan. I could tell he was pissed and tired. Not that great of a combination for someone who could blow stuff up.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I saw Hidan intervene. I figured it must have something to do with Amber if it involved him.

Their argument got a bit louder before they took it to Pein's office where as they passed they dumped everything on me.

Kakuzu left the conversation as soon as Hidan joined it so he was now sitting at the table with Kisame and Zetsu.

I spaced out for awhile and when I regained consciousness of reality Zetsu and Kakuzu were gone and Kisame sat at the table by himself. Nothing was in front of him but the strangest part was that he was looking at me.

I blinked a few times before saying, "yes?"

He blinked as well, "you seem different is all."

"Yeah, today was just a good day I guess," and that was true. He raised an eyebrow.

"A good day huh? Zetsu said you got punched in the jaw. And I don't doubt him since I can see the bruise."

I lightly touched my jaw and tried not to wince at the pain.

"Yeah well, other than that, we got Amber back."

He stood and walked over to me, crossing his arms. He stood so much taller than me, it was so awkward.

"Well, anyway. It looks like everyone's done so I'll just go back to Itachi's room."

I squeezed away from him and started down the hall. He followed.

I entered Itachi's room quickly and he went away for the moment.

**~:~:~OCEAN~:~:~**

My senses told me to wake up and I opened my eyes with a start.

Looking around I saw nothing but darkness. Itachi asleep on the bed across the room. I left the room and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Even though Itachi had a bathroom there was no cups to use.

"Your up early," I made a noise and almost dropped the glass in my hands. Turning around I saw Kisame sitting at the table.

Without answering him, I turned heel and started down the hall.

Once more, he followed.

As I walked I said, "is there something you want?"

"I can tell," he said. I tried not to stiffen even though I knew I did anyway.

"Tell what?" I asked nervously.

"Your starting to remember a few things."

"No…" I said, voice shaking. As cool as he was, I wasn't ready to be back in his custody just yet. For one, I wanted to keep living a little while longer. Another thing, I wasn't sure how much longer my skin would stay unscarred.

I jumped when his form suddenly appeared in front of me. I stopped abruptly, running into him.

He pushed me to the wall and held me in place, looking me in the eye. His smirk was attached to his face as usual and I think I was swooning. Gah, stupid brain.

"Your definitely remembering something. Oceanna, tell me something you know about me," he said, mimicking the first interogation session.

I froze for a moment, I think that was the first time he's said my name. I thought back and I couldn't remember any other time he had said it.

So, without hiding myself any more, I mustered up all the strength and said with a smile, parroting our conversation from before, "you birthday is March 18, and I still love you."

He was so close, our noses touching just like before. Without any hesitation I moved forward and kissed him swiftly. He moved back, shock written over his face. With a sigh, I hung my head and rushed down the hall to Itachi's room.

However just as I gripped the doorknob, a hand on my shoulder halted my movements.

I turned my head and before I could react Kisame came forward and kissed me again. For a fraction of a second I couldn't react. When I did, my eyes closed and I started to push forward.

Suddenly the pressure was gone and I opened my eyes to an empty hallway. I stared at the darkness, and then turned the other way to see if he was standing five feet away, but he wasn't.

I opened the door to see Itachi still sleeping silently, not even disturbed. I went back to the bed and laid down silently and tiredly.

His voice alerted me awake, "he was the one who wouldn't be too happy."


	26. Luna 26

**Luna**

I woke up and hopped out of bed, full of excitement. I was finally able to restart training after, what a month? I couldn't wait and even though I had gotten little to no sleep I was full of adrenaline keeping me awake.

I stole a glance at the clock on the night stands, it read four in the morning, quite an ungodly hour but I didn't really care all that much.

Tobi slept silently on his bed, probably still completely asleep, unless my presence woke him up, "you up?" I whispered quietly.

He didn't move but his voice said, "I am now."

I rolled my eyes and went out the door. I couldn't see anyone else around so I went to the kitchen where I found it empty. I grabbed something edible looking out of the fridge and munched on it.

I sat there, thinking to myself, when Itachi walked in. It was my first time alone with the Uchiha, well, _this_ Uchiha, and if felt weird. I looked over to him while he completely ignored my presence.

"Morning Itachi, why are you up so early," he looked at me and blinked. The look in his eye clearly said, 'I'm-always-up-this-early.'

I turned away and got a glass of water. I always found it weird how you can always tell what an Uchiha is thinking just by looking at them. I guess that ability makes up for their lack of speech.

As I thought that I said, "Itachi you lack speech. Talk more damn it!"

"Hn," was all I got in reply.

I sipped at my water and still sat in the kitchen, waiting for someone else to appear. By the time five o'clock am rolled around Tobi was up and about as well as the rest of the present Akatsuki.

Tobi clung to me while everyone else entered. And let me tell you, his attention did not go unnoticed.

Zetsu was, of course, was the first to comment, "oh so you two _are_ together? **I didn't know you had the 'charm' to get with someone."**

Tobi giggled and held me, "Tobi loved Luna-san from the start!" I pushed him off me and since he was sitting on the same chair as I was he fell over onto the floor. Where he started to fake cry and hold my legs.

Deidara walked in and punched a Tobi sized hole into the wall while sitting down and drinking a cup of something. My only guess was that it was coffee since what else would you drink this early? Tea I guess, but it doesn't wake you up.

Kakuzu entered next. Looking same as usual. Annoyed and grumpy. He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat across Deidara who was fiddling with something in his hands. Tobi was quiet but he was hugging me tightly. I don't know when he had such a change of 'heart' so-to-speak, but whatever.

Pein came in and grabbed some coffee before immediately leaving again. Kisame entered at the same time Pein left and like all the others, grabbed some coffee and sat down to drink it.

Sasori came in looking board. I didn't understand why he was here but he sat next to Deidara and the two talked about something quietly. Itachi came back in as well, sitting next to Kisame, he said nothing but Kisame immediately started to talk about something. I don't know what though, he was too far out of earshot.

By now it was six thirty and I saw Oceanna make her way to the kitchen. I smiled at her and she waved sleepily.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked. I knew she usually got up at around nine.

"I don't know," she answered.

"Your excited to train?"

"Yeah that too," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "I only had a weeks worth of training so I don't know too much," I was surprised to find out that she had gotten any training at all. That's awesome, at least she's not starting from scratch.

"Cool, let's go wake up Amber then," I linked our arms together and took her over to Hidan's door. I knocked on it, ready to bolt if Hidan came out swinging his scathe. There was no response so I knocked a little louder.

"Amber?" Oceanna said before putting her hand to the knob, "Hidan if your in there don't kill us we're only here to collect Amber."

She turned the knob and opened the door slowly. She pushed but it was stuck on something.

I helped her and together we slowly pushed the door open. Oceanna looked around the door to see what had been blocking the door and I heard her gasp loudly.

"Get Konan, now."

She pushed me off and I ran all the way to Pein's office, fearing the worst. I found it on the left and I ran faster, I've spent enough time around these halls to know where a thing or two is.

"Konan!" I yelled, bolting into the office. Pein was there, but no Konan.

"Do you need something," he asked not even looking up from is paperwork.

"Yes where's Konan? I think something's wrong with Amber!"

He put a hand to his head in frustration, "she's not here right now. Take me to her I'll try to help."

He stood, walking quickly to my sprint. I ran into Hidan's bedroom and I froze when I saw Amber lying there.

She was still and her breathing was incredibly shallow. Oceanna held her head in her lap so I couldn't see her face.

"Oceanna! W-what happened to Amber?" I asked, fear evident in my voice.

"I don't know! Where's Hidan? I'm going to smite that little bastard if he had has anything to do with this!"

"What the fuck did I do this time? I was sleeping in one of the other rooms since this bitch was complaining so much."

Oceanna put Amber's head down and rushed Hidan. She grabbed him by his necklace and held him to the wall, "what did you do to her!" she said, in what I like to call, her scary Orochimaru voice.

He held up his hands to try to calm her, "what the fuck! I did nothing."

"Then why is she like that?" Oceanna said pointing to Amber. Her face was red and blotchy and her stomach slightly bloated, "she's having an allergic reaction to something!"

He blinked, "uh, is she allergic to shrimp?"

Oceanna's face turned red and she punched Hidan in the jaw, knocking him over but not doing too much damage. She kicked him in the gut and said, "you idiot! Amber is _horribly_ allergic to shrimp! I saw you leave the kitchen but I didn't know you were going to do this!"

All my time with her, I've never seen her so angry. I've never seen such a strong bloodlust in her eyes. I've never seen so much fear, fear of what would happen to Amber.

She turned to Pein, "where's a hospital," she demanded, "she need's her stomach pumped stat!"

Pein blinked, "the nearest hospital is one mile down the road. We are in Amegakure after all."

She then did something that shocked everyone in the room, he grabbed the collar of his Akatsuki cloak, pulling him close to her face she said, "take us there. Now."

Pein didn't say anything, but he nodded and disappeared for a second. A moment later he returned, Zetsu and Tobi at his side.

Tobi grabbed my and Oceanna's hands and Zetsu picked up Amber.

In a flash, or what felt like one, we were standing outside a hospital.

Oceanna let go of Tobi and grabbed Zetsu, hauling him into the emergency room. By the time we had relocated them, Amber was under anesthesia and in medic hands. Oceanna paced back and forth nervously. Touching her forefingers like Hinata.

Zetsu and Tobi stood by, waiting. About thirty minutes later, with no status change, Hidan, Konan, and Pein entered the waiting room.

"What happened?" Konan asked softly.

"Amber's allergic to shrimp and Hidan is a complete idiot," I answered. Said idiot was about to retaliate but Pein cut him off.

Sitting down wordlessly, we all waited to see what would become of Amber.

A few hours passed before a nurse came out. She looked tired and bedraggled but she smiled as she said, "you got your friend here just in time. We've manage to stabilize her but it will take her some to recover her strength."

It felt like the world was lifted from my shoulders just then and out of happiness I hugged the random nurse, "oh thank Kami!"

She patted my back before sitting me back down. I stood and stretched a bit before telling Oceanna that I needed some fresh air.

Going outside, I breathed in the scent of morning dew. Right here the world smelled damp and moist, and very swamp-like. I could tell it was one of the few times when it's not raining cats and dogs around here.

There was a light mist all around and I knew Oceanna would feel happy out here. She loved the water, the ocean, the color blue. Everything and anything in that range. Including the shark thing.

My mind went back to the first time Oceanna had made shrimp anything for dinner. I was twelve and it was my first time at her house. Oceanna was twenty something and this was her first time cooking for guests. I had been so happy to be apart of something I had nearly fainted.

She made some sort of crab salad and a shrimp platter casserole thing I can't remember but it was good. Amber came late since she had to take care of a few things beforehand. She entered and we all ate silently.

When dinner was over we cleaned up and that was when Amber started to breath funny.

We asked if she was ok, she said yes but when she suddenly passed out we called 911. Scared shitless. The nurse told us Amber was horribly allergic to shrimp and Oceanna felt really bad. Amber said it was alright though, she hadn't even known herself.

I smiled at the memory but jumped when a pair of arms hugged me from behind.

"Luna-kun looks happy," Tobi said. Instead of pushing the little retard off, I let him hug me for the moment.

"I am happy now. Amber will be alright, she's got a strong will."

"Glad to hear," he said in his regular voice which made me stiffen, "because I've decided that you three, are all a part of my next plan."


	27. Amber 27

**Amber**

I kept my eyes closed.

Not exactly because I wanted to, but more like because I don't think I had enough strength to open them. I could smell the antibacterial scent hospital's carried so I could only wonder what Hidan had done that was so bad I was taken to a hospital. Did he give me some of Sasori's poison or something?

I tried to say something, to see if anyone was around and listening, but it came out more like a gargled groan.

My goal was achieved though when someone's voice said, "miss? Miss are you awake?"

I made a noise, trying to say yes, but again it was just a slight groan. However, I did mange to spit out a, "wha… appened…"'

"Miss you had an allergic reaction to something you ate, you should rest now. You can see your friends in a few hours if your feeling up to it."

I heard the nurse's receding footsteps and I heard a door close softly. It must have been opened or something.

Allergic reaction? The only thing I'm allergic to is…

Oh wow, now I feel a little bit bad that I had immediately blamed Hidan for this mess. I guess it's my fault for not realizing I was eating something of Oceanna's, wow I'm an idiot.

It's still his fault though for giving it to me in the first place, even if the poor bastard didn't know…

With whatever strength I had, I forced my eyes opened. Luckily for me the room was dimmed so I wasn't instantly blinded. I was positive I wouldn't be able to sit up, for awhile at least, but I think I could mange talking.

I dragged my hand over to the call button and pushed it. A moment later a doctor appeared.

"I'd like to see my friends…" I said slowly.

He raised an eyebrow, "are you sure? You haven't fully-"

"Just go get them," I said, effectively cutting him off.

He nodded slowly, "alright… but I'm allowing one person at a time. Will you give me a name?"

"Bring in Hidan."

He nodded and disappeared. I was sure that douche was out there. Why, I don't know, but I just knew it. Probably because Konan dragged his sorry ass over here.

About ten minutes passed before the door opened. I opened my eyes, unaware they had closed, and in walked Oceanna.

I frowned slightly, I was glad to see her, but she wasn't who I asked for.

"Hi Amber," she said while taking a seat in a chair, "I know, I know you asked for the idiot but everyone except him agreed it would be best if I went in instead."

I looked at her, "s'fine. Thought the idiot would come in though," I could still feel the effects of the morphine pumping through my veins, making me numb.

Oceanna held my hand and I gripped back as I tight as I could, "you do want to see him though don't you," she said suddenly.

I looked into her eyes, not enough strength to say anything, but I knew she could tell what my answer was.

Without a word she let go and walked out the door. A few minutes later Hidan walked in, looking mildly confused.

He sat down where Oceanna had been sitting and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Uh," was all he said.

"You suck," I said, half pissed, but half with a playful air.

He smirk-smiled and leaned onto the bed, elbows resting by my hip, "gee thanks, but how the hell was I supposed to know you were allergic to that crap?"

I smirk-smiled back, "whatever, I'll live," I joked. Right after that I coughed grossly.

He leaned back this time, hands supporting his head, "damn and my goal was to get rid of you," he joked back.

It felt weird, seeing Hidan so carefree. It was freakishly surreal. I was very close to passing out again, but this time I wasn't sure if it was because of him or because I felt lightheaded from moving and talking so much.

He sat in the room, uncharacteristically silent, when he stood abruptly saying, "let me go get that other bitch back."

He left and I expected Oceanna to walk in again but instead Luna walked in. Looking somewhat drained.

I attempted a smile, she checked me for new injuries, "god I don't trust Hidan at all…"

I smiled, "neither do I."

Luna sat down with a sad smile, "Amber. I think a whole lot of shit is about to go down."

I furrowed my brow at her, "what… you mean?" I said in an airy voice.

"Madara's using us, no surprise there, but in some new plan of his," she said forlornly.

I raised an eyebrow best I could, she didn't say anything further and I was glad because I don't think I'd be able to process everything.

A doctor shooed her out and I closed my eyes, not protesting the idea of sleep.

**~:O.M.J:~**

Konan carried me back into the base when I was finally released from the hospital. Oceanna and Luna were sent back with Zetsu to start there training regime. Hidan was back as well, actually, Konan was the only one that waited for me. Mostly because Pein ordered everyone back but she said she volunteered to stay.

As the rock closed behind us I said to her as best as I could choke out, "can I… stay with *cough* him?"

Her eyes flickered down to meet mine before she paused at the front of the hallway with all the rooms of the Akatsuki.

Konan didn't move for a moment, only stood still with me limply in her arms. I had my eyes closed when she started to move again and I felt a soft bed as she laid me down.

"She changed her mind," I heard her voice say. Cracking open an eye I looked up to a familiar red ceiling. I smiled softly as she closed the door behind her. I felt the bed dip as Hidan took a seat next to me.

"So your staying then huh? That's was a dumbass mistake."

I opened my eyes again to see him smirking down at me, "whatever. Torture me when I'm at full health again will you?" I replied.

He chuckled a bit before laying down across my legs, I rolled my eyes, "I'll do what I want, when I want bitch."

With that he promptly sat up and leaned over to me. He kissed me roughly and due to fight or flight I pushed him off. Since it was more flight then fight, I stood and slipped out from under him. I had only gotten to the door when I felt his hand on my shoulder before he abruptly spun me around to face him.

I felt a bit sick from the spin but that was forgotten when he shoved me against the door and kissed me again.

I shut my eyes tight, trying to push him off, nothing was in my advantage currently. I could feel so many weird things coming from him. So many, too many, signals that he was putting into this kiss. It was rough, yet soft, demanding, yet asking, in other words: it was one hell of an emotional kiss.

One thing that I could clearly pinpoint though, was this intense wave of need.

I felt something awaken just under my skin and suddenly I craved more than ever before. However, I couldn't because just then I felt the sudden urge to puke.

In panic, I kneed him in the gut in which his was response was to let go. I bolted to the bathroom before letting that gross stuff that comes out when your stomach is empty into the toilet.

"What is my breath bad?" I heard him joke from behind me. I stood and washed my face off.

Turning to him, I smacked him across the face, "go fuck yourself."

"Help me?" he said with a smirk. He tackled me to the bed and held me in a headlock like one would a little brother.

I gave up hope of escaping when there was a knock on the door, Pein's voice came from the other side, "You and Kakuzu are to start your mission for the two-tails tomorrow. It's been delayed long enough."

"Aw fuck, I don't want to go on a mission with that money whore…" he mumbled to himself, sounding like a wining little kid. Scratch that, he _was_ a wining little kid.

Something clicked in my brain and I gripped him by the shirt, "he said two-tails?"

He raised an eyebrow before removing my hands, "yeah? What about it?"

"Watch out for a kid named Shikamaru. Or better yet, don't kill the guy with the cigar in his mouth, and uses chakra blades."

He scoffed and leaned back, forcibly shifting me to use as a pillow, "whatever."

When I woke up again it was to an empty room. I searched frantically for the idiot but he was no where in sight.

Slapping a hand to my forehead, I exited the room, glad it was unlocked. I went to Tobi's room where I found the room empty.

Looking around frantically, I didn't know what to do I couldn't find anyone! In the kitchen, I was relived to find Oceanna sitting there drinking some coffee or whatever.

"Oceanna!" I yelled at her. She jumped and turned around.

"Dear lord, what? Glad your up and kicking but do you have to yell?"

"Yes! Where the fuck is everyone?"

She took a sip of her drink nonchalantly, "extracting the two-tails. You've been out for three days Amber. It took them two to find the tailed beast and today is the first day of extraction. For now we have free reign of the place but it's on lockdown."

I looked around, shit, lockdown? Really Pein? Really?

"Well where's Luna?"

"Reading in the library," I was about to leave before I realized what she said.

"They have a library?" she nodded. Ignoring that, I knew I had to find a way out of this hellhole.

Knowing Hidan, the idiot he is, he won't even pay attention to what I had told him.

I went to the entrance and punched the wall, of course, out of anger, I kept doing that until my hand was bloody and numb.

"Agrh! Madara open the goddamn door!" I shouted to the ceiling. Funny thing, it started to open.

Confused, I stood there for a moment before I heard his voice behind me, "alright. Prove your worth Amber."

A hand on my back pushed me out the door and I stumbled onto the ground.

I didn't bother looking back, as I set off for wherever they would be.


	28. Oceanna 28

**Oceanna**

Last time I checked Amber was still asleep. Man how long can she sleep? She's been asleep for two days now. I sighed and fell down onto the bed still in Itachi's room.

By now everyone knew I was only faking amnesia, but things stayed the way they were. I think it was because Konan believed it was better for my health if I stayed with the Uchiha.

We all knew Itachi preferred to avoid conflict and I was grateful for that fact. I left the room, board, looking for something to do. Ironically, it's become my job to now cook dinner for whoever's around. It's not something that's been officially established but when Hidan asked (loudly) and I quote 'what the fuck are you making for dinner bitch I'm starving.' Which gave me the task of cooking for them every night.

I went into the kitchen after looking at the time, noting it was almost five. I cooked something up quick and finished just as Konan came in, I noticed she was always around. Either she doesn't do missions, or she's just to awesome to do any. Or she's freakishly busy around here.

"Konan, are you always in the base?" I asked out of curiosity.

She shook her head, "not always. Usually though. I know, you see me around a lot," she said with a small smile.

Early this morning I had seen the zombie duo leave, going what I could only guess to be the two-tails mission.

I knew there was nothing I could do about it, but personally I didn't really care for either of them. After dinner, only the girls minus Amber were present, I cleaned up and I went to go look for Itachi.

I found him sitting his bed, staring at a wall, mediating or something?

Going over, I threw reason, no I _dropkicked_reason out the doggie door as I poked him on the forehead. He cracked open an eye and looked at me curiously.

"Do you need something?"

"Do you mind training me a little? I'm board," Itachi didn't say anything, but he stood up and opened the door for me.

Walking out, he took me outside where he taught me the basis of taijutsu. Which to me seemed a lot like karate only with more jumping.

When we finished a few hours later since he wouldn't let me rest, I fell into an exhausted heap on the ground.

"Stand up, you have to get back into the base."

I groaned, "uhnn… why didn't you let me take a break earlier?" I said in between pants, "I need to… build some muscle first… which none of them I can feel currently…"

I heard Itachi sigh before he put one arm behind my knees and the other around my shoulders. He picked me up and started to carry me inside, I smiled at seeing the soft side of Itachi.

He laid me down on my bed in his room before crossing the room to lay down on his own. I couldn't move since I was so tired, so I just sat on the bed the way he had put me. I was about ready to pass out but I turned my head to look at Itachi sitting there silently.

"Thanks," I said, "you're an awesome person Itachi. I just wish things hadn't happened for you they way they had," I said slowly.

He opened his eyes again and looked over to me, "I used to think that too. I got over it. Now, I almost feel like I have a second chance."

I raised an eyebrow, "really now? Who's giving you this second chance? Pein? Madara?"

"You. You remind me somewhat of Sasuke," I could tell by the slight face change that it pained him to say Sasuke's name.

I smiled and laughed a bit, "well besides appearance, how so?"

"You two are both headstrong, and fully stick to your beliefs."

With a smile on my face, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

The next day, I checked on Amber again, still sleeping like the dead. Upon thinking that, I went over to make sure she was still breathing. Glad she was, I looked around for Luna. I found her in the kitchen once again, bugging Kisame.

"So what's it like being a shark and stuff?" I heard her ask.

I rolled my eyes and sat next to her, "stop bothering him. You want breakfast?" "Pancakes!" she said in a childish voice.

"If they have the mix," apparently they did. Damn, what did the Akatsuki _not_ have? As I mixed the ingredients and put on a pan, I looked over to Kisame, "Want anything?" I asked Kisame who was sitting there idly.

He looked down into his cup before holding it out to me, "actually another cup of coffee would be great," I refilled his cup and gave it back, just in time for the griddle to heat up.

I made Luna and I some breakfast and we ate quietly. Well, I ate quietly, Luna was still pestering Kisame.

"Do you have a dorsal fin?" she asked through a mouthful of food. He ignored her and she pouted.

I smiled at her childish antics and when she was finished she gave me her plate and skipped off.

"Where do you go everyday?" I asked her out of curiosity, surely she doesn't sit in Tobi's room all day.

"I found a library. I'm reading up on jutsu and history, it's awesome! It's the only time I've been excited to read and to be still for long periods of time."

When she left, I took our plates and washed them. There was no kind of dishwasher around here so either they weren't invented or Kakuzu never bothered buying one.

I came to Kisame who was kind of just sitting there, and asked if he was finished with his cup. He said yes and I washed it off. Putting it in the drying rack, I dried out the sink and put away the towels. I turned and came face to face with him.

I jumped and bumped into the counter behind me, "wha- uh you need something?"

He growled slightly before leaning in and laying his head on my shoulder.

"I thought I told you to stay out of it."

Confused I put my hands on the counter to refrain from falling since he was putting all of his weight on me, "out of what? You never told me what to stay out of in the first place."

I felt him bite at my ear and I shivered slightly, "your so strange," he whispered to me. I was frozen as he made his way from my ear to my neck and now to my mouth. This kiss was much more heated then the last time and to be honest I was sure if this was actual feeling or just pure lust.

I was betting on the latter.

He abruptly stopped and I found myself leaning forward slightly at the loss of contact. He kissed me lightly on the nose once more before leaving. I stood there for a moment, flushed and dazed and confused.

I suddenly felt like running around like an idiot and screaming at the top of my lungs out of happiness. Before I let that thought fully process, I shoved it down my mental garbage disposal.

"Blah, dumb brain," I mumbled to myself.

**(=^ . ^=)**

Once more I checked on Amber. Still asleep. Not much was going on today, I made breakfast for Luna and while we were eating Madara approached us.

"Oceanna," he said.

"What," I said while still chewing, _trying_ to be disrespectful.

"Hidan and Kakuzu have found the two-tails. We'll start the extraction process in a few minutes. The base is now under lock and key, and I have the key. Don't attempt to escape," he said it as if I was a little child.

Rolling my eyes I looked at him and said, "whatever. I'm in a weird mood today so if you don't want to kill me I suggest you get out of my face."

He titled his head slightly before chuckling and leaving.

Luna, feeling awkward, rushed after him.

After she was gone, I grabbed a cup off the shelf and decided to try their coffee for myself.

I drank it straight black, tasting the bitterness all the while trying to wake up from this tortuous nightmare called the Akatsuki base. Even though it was the normal taste of coffee, it still had a slight natural sweetness to it.

As I continued to ponder the coffee, a voice screeched out behind me, "Oceanna!" I jumped about a foot into the air. Almost falling off the chair. I turned towards Amber's voice.

"Dear lord, what? Glad your up and kicking but do you have to yell?" I said while giving her a you-scared-the-shit-out-me look.

"Yes! Where the fuck is everyone?"

I shrugged and took a sip of my drink, "extracting the two-tails. You've been out for three days Amber. It took them two to find the tailed beast and today is the first day of extraction. For now we have free reign of the place but it's on lockdown."

"Well where's Luna?"

"Reading in the library," at least that's what I was guessing.

She stood in thought for a moment before moving to go. At the last second she turned to me and asked, "They have a library?" I nodded in answer and she shook her head and left.

I didn't know where she was going, but whatever. Today, I wasn't quite myself. Nor have I been the last few days, I guess I've just been crabby since Amber isn't around to let my anger out for me.

I drained my cup before looking around for the library Luna had mentioned awhile ago.

I found it, but I wouldn't really consider it a library. Scrolls were stuffed together in what looked like wine holders and there was dust everywhere.

Picking a scroll, I opened it slowly to avoid it suddenly snapping in my hands. In it, was nothing great. I still read it though, it was the history of the Uchiha and Senju clans. It was quite interesting, learning from the original documents, but even that got boring.

So instead, I decided to go look for Amber so we go throw kunai at things, even though I was still sore from training with Itachi.

"Amber," I called out. I got no response so I looked in Hidan's room. Not there, I ran in Luna, she didn't know Amber was even up.

"Amber!" we called, but couldn't find her anywhere.


	29. Luna 29

**Luna**

We searched around for our deranged friend but couldn't find her anywhere. I was beginning to get scared when she was no where in sight.

"Amber's gone again," I said whining to Oceanna. She didn't say anything but I could see anger flaring up in her eyes. I put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to face me, looking defeated.

"It's not like we can go after her. If she's out of the base then she's stuck out there for three days."

I furrowed my brows together in confusion, "but how could she have gotten out at all?"

Oceanna shrugged, "that may be a mystery we'll never know."

I stepped out of her way when she turned and started to quick walk away. She paced for awhile and I let her be. I found the training hall they have inside and practiced a couple of kicks, only falling over once.

I focused my energy into my feet as I attempted to walk on water. I usually failed at this but today I stayed up longer that usual. When I fell in I cursed myself for not getting into a swimsuit or something.

Wringing my wrinkled shirt out I fell onto the ground and looked up at the rock ceiling.

I stared and stared, feeling myself zone out ever so slightly. I thought I saw a flicker of something but when I blinked there was nothing there. Squinting I closed my eyes slightly, there! I could've sworn that I just saw something.

Shaking my head and sitting up I figured I must being seeing things. I concentrated on my chakra but instead a sudden zap went through my body and I felt as if I were being electrocuted.

Looking around, no one was present and my vision was slightly blurry. I squeezed my eyes shut and curled into a ball. Something felt off about me. There was a pinching in my left arm and it felt like something was restricting me from opening my mouth, yet helping me breath.

I opened my eyes and gasped slightly. Finding myself still in this reality. I fell down panting, trying to rid the strange visions from my head.

Ignoring the protests from my muscles, I stood and ran out of the room, finding the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water. I downed the cool liquid and when I finally calmed down I flicked myself in the head.

"Ow," no I'm very much alive.

Rubbing my head, I set the glass before heading over to the library. I really liked going there over everywhere else.

I entered the room, dust hitting my nose and making me sneeze.

Picking out a random scroll, in it was some type jutsu chart. They were most likely forbidden and I sort of wanted to try them out just to see what kind of chaos I could stir up but I'd probably not only wreck the base, but not have any energy left to clean it up. Or worse, I run _completely_ out of energy and die or something.

Putting the scroll down, I read up on Akatsuki history. All the members records, even Yahiko's, when they joined, there abilities, all that awesome stuff.

I read Kisame's because, well, I could. Even though I don't really care for him like Oceanna, I mean come on he's still a pretty kick ass character. For one he's got a giant sword that comes to life practically and slices people to little bits of ribbon and I really want to know why in Kami's name he's a shark.

I read up on Kakuzu as well, he's wasn't very interesting in the least. I mean, I already knew he had like five hearts and stuff.

Zetsu's information was about as cryptic and useful as wikipedia, in fact, it was pretty much almost exactly the same.

I found a couch in the corner and laid down on it, still reading.

Before I knew it, I found myself falling asleep.

When I woke up I went to the kitchen to check the time. Finding it was early next morning, I sat at the table to wait for Oceanna. I half expected the shark to show up but when he didn't in five minutes I remembered he was off extracting a two-tailed beast.

I sighed out of boredom, at least after tomorrow the Akatsuki would be back and making noise again. It's so boring without Tobi to entertain me.

The rest of the day was almost exactly like yesterday, breakfast, training (thankfully without the freaky visions), and falling asleep in the library. The next day was the same as well, my schedule's gotten pretty boring and regular without the Akatsuki around.

**...**

"Luna-chan!" Yesterday the Akatsuki finally came out of their extraction trance and I was glad there were living beings around but I wasn't sure how glad I should be with Tobi around again.

It was also strange when no one, _no one,_ commented on Amber's disappearance. They merely waved a hand in dismissal. Saying it was Hidan's problem.

"What?" I asked while turning to him. I stopped abruptly and he ran right into me and knocked us both over.

Despite his looks, he was pretty heavy, pushing him off I gulped down air since he just crushed my lungs.

"Are you ok Luna-chan?"

"Yeah, you just crushed my ribcage," I said sarcastically.

"Oh no!" he hugged me and started fake crying, "Tobi's sorry Luna-chan!"

I patted his head awkwardly before blushing, "ok. Ok stop being cute now or my head will blow up."

He held my face in his hands, almost looking worried through his mask, fake of course. "D-Did Deidara-sempai do something to Luna!" He screeched.

I shook my head, "no I'm fine-" but when I blinked, the air seemed to shimmer and I thought I saw something. For a second, I could've sworn I just smelled the scent of roses.

"Luna-chan?"

I stood up quickly, "shit I'm still seeing things…"

Tobi stood as well before asking, "what kind of things?" He said it in his cute voice but the question was serious enough for me to know that Madara was asking.

"I don't know. But this time I think I smelled roses."

"Is something wrong with Luna?" Tobi took off his glove and put his bare, and freakishly cold, hand to my face.

I jumped away in shock, "god… could your hand get any colder?"

When he said nothing I rubbed my head, still feeling the strange shock of cold. I walked down the hall, I noticed he was constantly following me around, no matter where I went. Well, except for the bathroom thankfully.

Every time I stopped he either stopped on time as well or ran straight into me and almost or actually knocking me over.

I stopped and sidestepped, watching him fall over and face plant the floor.

"Why do you keep following me?"

I could almost see the smile behind his mask, "doesn't Luna-chan remember? Your Tobi's girlfriend!"

He stood up and hugged me, "Tobi I'm not even your friend…" I tried to push him off and make a break for it but it only resulted in us wrestling around.

I finally got the little pain in the ass off before walking quickly away, but he tackled my by my ankles and I fell to the floor.

I growled at him but suddenly a door opened.

It was slow and deliberate, but not really suspenseful in anyway shape or form. I merely thought it was someone coming back from a mission but than I saw Amber walk in, looking like shit.

I rushed to her side, "Amber!"

She scowled at me before crossing arms over her chest. Her hood was down and she looked tired as I could see the bags under her eyes.

"Shut the fuck up kid I'm not your precious Amber."

I stared at her, a moment later Hidan came in, hair flat and cloak ripped, "you just had to try and keep fighting you dumb asshole," he said before whacking Amber. I was so confused right now.

"Wha…"

"Amber?" I said, looking between Amber and Hidan.

Hidan crossed his arms, "what?"

My mouth hung open, "uh… you… what?"

"I'm Amber Luna. Ino switched us out of our bodies."

My mouth hit the floor, "you… so your in? And he's in..?"

"Do you fucking get it or not?" Amber, excuse me, _Hidan_ yelled at me.

"Uh…"

"I'm fucking taking that as a yes," he said before walking away.

I looked to the real Amber, "so saving them was a success?"

"Nope."

I looked at her… him, "what? What do you me 'nope?' I thought you were going to like, save them and stuff!"

"I was! We came back too late. Do you not notice the lack of Kakuzu around? We were too fucking late! I got Hidan out of his mess but we came back just in time to see Kakuzu get fried!"

Her eyes held an indescribable amount of hurt, and I didn't know what to say.

"How did this happen then?" I asked, waving my hands in the air at her.

"I told you, Ino did this. She swapped minds with me and then with Hidan from there, but we didn't go back to our own bodies. The awesome thing though, was that I got to fuck around with his self stab ritual thing. To put it simply, I really don't think Ino will be walking right for awhile…"

I gave her a horrified look, "what did you do?"

"I stabbed my leg fifteen times," she said simply before walking away.

I slapped a hand to my head before going off in search for Oceanna.


	30. Amber 30

**Amber**

I ran from the base as fast as I could.

I had no experience with chakra but I knew I had at least three free days before they would get going again. I was really hoping I could get them out of this mess because I really didn't want to go digging for Hidan.

To be honest I had no idea where the hell I was going or where I was supposed to be heading but I just carried on.

For about twenty minutes.

Ugh, let's face it I'm no ninja in anyway. At this rate both will be dead and Kakuzu will be in Konoha before I'm even anywhere close to them.

"Alright think, ugh… Oceanna mode activate!" I tried to hone in on my thinking abilities and observational traits but saying Oceanna mode activate didn't help in the slightest.

I huffed before leaning against the closest tree. I was tired as hell and the sun wasn't a helping hand.

Before I could really rest though, a thought zipped through my hazy brain, _What if I don't make it at all?_

I kicked up my legs and put as much energy as I could into them. Aiming to get to wherever they were immediately.

All I knew was that they'd be heading to Konoha in a few days after coming out of the sealing zombie mode. Wait a second, that's it! If I can make my way to Konoha I can backtrack from there, going the long way to meet them halfway and hopefully steer the two idiots out of danger.

One more problem, I didn't know where Konoha was.

With an irritated growl, which I had to cut short due to thirst, I stopped near a stream that seemed to be poised perfectly where I had stopped.

I drank from it graciously while wiping the sweat that had already started to form off my brow. I looked down at my reflection, pulling at my collar lightly to let some heat out.

I didn't have a watch or phone on me, but looking at the sky it looked to be a few hours from noon. Maybe three or four o'clock. I searched around for any possible clues as to how to get to Konoha. After finding nothing and feeling like an idiot for thinking a tree could magically tell me where Konoha was, I plopped down into some grass.

I stared at the rapidly darkening sky and put my hands behind my head. I could almost hear Hidan's voice mocking me from my side. I stuck my tongue out at the air, nature's response to that was to have a bug land on it.

I spat out the bug in a rush, choking slightly on nothing. Cursing the world, I especially cursed Hidan for being such a reckless asshole, and I cursed Kakuzu for… well because I wanted to at the moment.

I idly played with the lighter in my shoe, feeling it's grooved surface from years of me rubbing my thumb against it. I knew I hadn't made it that far today, so with a grunt I ground my teeth together and stood up.

I knew I couldn't run, and I didn't know how long I'd last jogging, but I knew I could pretty much walk forever, especially now that I have chakra to give me that boost every once and awhile.

As I walked, I quickened my pace when the night life began to wake. An owl hooted off from my left, startling me. I wasn't too particularly fond of owls.

The smell of something burning drew me towards the source. In a matter of minutes I found myself standing in front of the embers of small fire. It was smoking slightly, no longer at it's full potential. I could easily tell this fire had been put out awhile ago so I didn't have to worry about anyone coming back to their campsite.

Still weary, I slowly relit the fire and sat down. I was only going to take a twenty minute break, I reasoned with myself.

So when I woke up to sunshine and the sound of birds chirping I was furious.

I punched the closest thing to me, which happened to be the ground below. It was hard and made my hand bruise. I ignored the pain before standing quickly and wasting no time in moving on.

The day went by quickly, faster then I would've liked. I didn't want to completely exhaust myself to the point where I couldn't help them, but I also didn't want to be late as to where there wouldn't _be_any helping.

I trudged on as the next two days went by. Yesterday I had found the entrance to Konoha by some miracle and I went the opposite way I had come. Pretty soon I was surrounded my dense greenery and soon after that, it started to thin out.

I wandered aimlessly for awhile, looking for the dead trees where the fight is supposed to take place. When I didn't find it as soon as I had liked, I felt a frustrated growl crawl up my throat.

I was suddenly startled out of my skin when something shook the Earth. Of course, not expecting it, I fell over and flat on my ass.

Looking around frantically, a resounding clap echoes throughout the forest of which I was in. I followed the noise, finally coming across the trees I had been looking for.

I had lost track of the fight when the loud noises decreased. I ran straight and continued on, my lungs burning. My body protested that I stop immediately but I ignored it's protests.

The Earth-shattering noise from before had to have been the start of the battle for sure. There was no way it couldn't have been Kakuzu's wind jutsu.

A silence filled the forest for a moment, it felt like everything stilled for a moment. I paused out of curiosity when something suddenly set the trees on fire.

I knew I had to have been close. I had to, that was something only Kakuzu could do!

I ran and ran, the length felt like forever but finally, _finally_ the battle sight began to show.

The large gnarled tree in the middle stood proudly as the center of battle. What I wanted to do was jump straight into the fight and knock some teeth, but I couldn't do anything like that with these people. This shit was real right here.

I scanned the area, my eyes blurred from all the dust that was being stirred up. I held my breath when a familiar pineapple-headed kid used a familiar shadow bending jutsu.

Our well-known idiot was caught up in it and I knew exactly what was going on and what would happen if I didn't interfere.

Shikamaru ran off, Hidan following against his will. Me, following to probably my death.

I chased after the Nara, he ran fast and there was no way in hell that I'd ever be able to keep up.

Still, I threw chakra left and right, not even trying to suppress it, so I was sure he knew I was here.

I paused at a tree, getting there when Hidan was all tied up, but before Shikamaru threw the activation switch, A.K.A lighter, he turned straight to me. I was hidden not-so-strategically behind a bush.

"That chakra…" he started, "Luna? Is that you?" he asked, pausing in his motions.

Luna? What the fuck? I wasn't Luna you lunatic. Still, perhaps I should roll with it? One thing I could, was change my appearance. Oceanna told me our chakra natures were incredibly similar, therefore Luna taught both of to turn into each other. I never thought it would come in handy.

I changed quickly before hopping out of the bushes, I looked like shit but that was part of my newly formed plan.

"S-Shika-" I started but coughed and fell over.

I saw him throw a shot glance over his shoulder to make sure Hidan was fully secure before rushing over to me.

"Luna? What on Earth are you doing here?" he asked worriedly, "we knew you were missing but…" his voice trailed off.

I saw that he kept throwing nervous glances over to Hidan, who sat there confused but mostly board.

"Akatsuki…" I said slowly, almost laughing and blowing my cover at the face Hidan made.

"Oh don't you dare you fucking-!" he said going off in a tangent in which we both ignored.

I frowned, "what's he doing here," I spat out.

"The hell are you doing here?" he asked me.

Shikamaru stood up and helped me as well. He really thought I was Luna.

"Luna I'm going to finish this Akatsuki off, if you'll excuse me," he stepped away but I followed and put a hand to his shoulder as he stood right next to the hole he had made.

With a sneer, I took the lighter from him, "may I?" I asked.

Shikamaru looked at me and then at Hidan, "well…" I knew he wanted to do this as revenge for Asuma.

Instead, I took his hand still holding the lighter, "together."

He smiled slightly and poised to throw.

Since I had the element of surprise, he was sure as hell startled when I ripped the lighter from his hands and backed away, kicking him into his own trap. I knew he could easily jump out but instead I grabbed a kunai from my pouch and threw it. I missed my target since I have shitty aim, but it still did the trick.

The sharp knife landed close to Hidan's wrist, he made a noise but it broke him free enough to where he could reach whatever weapon was closest to him. He cut himself free, I was glad, before hopping away.

Of course, all this lasted within a few seconds. In the time frame however, Shikamaru had gotten over his shock before jumping out of the trap. That's when I threw the lighter, even though Hidan was still sort of close to getting blown to bits.

I didn't like Shikamaru, he was too smart for his own good. He jumped out of the trap, narrowly avoiding being buried, but the explosion was nasty and could almost rival one of Deidara's spider bombs.

I was blown back by the force and as the smoke cleared I looked around for Hidan. When a hand gripped my waist I thought I was completely screwed, but then I turned to see his face, the rest of him mostly in tact.

"You've got some fucking explaining to do," he said as he took off back towards Kakuzu.

I undid my henge, "I guess I had lied when I said I wouldn't be there to save your ass."

He frowned, "still don't need your fucking help…"

I rolled my eyes, "whatever! We need to get to-" We pulled up to the main fight, it felt like I was watching the world in slow motion as Naruto jumped from his spot and towards Kakuzu from behind.

"Kakuzu!" We both yelled at the same time.

I felt my spirits go into hell as waves of chakra eating whatever attacked Kakuzu at full force. I close my ye from the brightness, they started watering as I felt san intense heat engulf my exhausted body.

The tiredness of the last few days hit me like a rock, and I wanted to stop moving. It was Hidan's arms that were keeping me upright.

I slacked in his grip, feeling defeated.

Suddenly I was on the ground as he dropped me and ran for Naruto. I wasn't sure if he was crazy, trying for revenge, or just plain stupid but he need to leave, not stay and fight!

"Hidan!" Without thinking I rushed after him, finding myself in the middle of the fight and being stared at by multiple pairs of eyes.

I clenched my fist and punched Hidan when he was in range.

"You-!" was all I got out when my mind went dead on me.

Out of no where it seemed as if I was staring at this fight in third person. I saw myself on ground level, jumping back from Hidan.

"You fucking idiot!' I screamed but he couldn't hear me. Turning, I saw Ino slumped against a tree, Choji and Naruto protecting her while the two jounin slowly advanced.

Ino in my body put her hands up. Preparing to switch minds with him, aw hell no, she was _not_ going to switch with him, his idiocy would probably knock her out but you never know.

Even though I knew what I could do, I couldn't actually do it since it was just my mind floating around god knows where.

Ino successfully switched with Hidan and my body fell to the ground, useless. I yelled frantically as they started to carry us off, I floated or whatever in circles, briefly thinking it was pretty cool when your not in your own body.

Shaking off that thought, I rushed towards a blonde and purple blur, slamming into her body at full force. I opened my eyes and gasped.

Naruto stepped back from me, "Ino!" I blinked and stood, he was startled but instantly thought Hidan had pushed her out his body, but he was deadly wrong when he turned around and aimed to fire at Hidan.

I kicked him as hard as I could, and in Ino's body it was significantly stronger then any of my kicks. He fell to the ground, startled, and looked at me wide eyed.

Everyone jumped away from me and I made a break for my body, but I was abruptly stopped when Kakashi grabbed my and held me in place. I struggled to get out of his cast iron grip but it was no use.

"Ino!" He yelled. Hidan's body performed the hand signs and I felt her force her way back into her body. There was a short battle over control but she won out and I was free falling through the air. Trying to find the closest opened body.

For a moment everything was black, but then my eyes readjusted. I don't know why, but I felt slightly bigger, slightly taller, was there such a breeze before?

I looked down at myself before I did anything. My eye twitched.

Looking back up, it was unnerving to see myself stand up and look around startled, "the fuck is going on?" I heard my voice yell.

Without a thought, I grabbed Hidan's scathe from wherever it was, and ran to whatever target I could get.

Kakashi jumped up and away, but Ino hadn't quite regained full control over her body. That's perfect, because she was who I was aiming for.

I sliced her cheek just as Choji jerked her out of the way, "shit!" someone yelled.

I smirked, knowing exactly how Hidan does his ritual thing. I licked the blood off his scathe and a sudden rush of energy began to flow through me. I felt a rise in my system and I let loose a laugh. Now I knew why Hidan had such a crazy laugh.

There was currently no circle so I drew one on the ground quickly.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he yelled from my left.

In response I flicked him off and started laughing. Without hesitation I stabbed a random spot on his body. The rush once more coursed through my veins and everything sharpened to the point of it almost hurt.

"This is fucking great!" I screamed.

"Yeah I fucking know, now stop it!" ignoring the real Hidan's protests, I laughed at Ino's anguished face.

Her friends made a move for me, but I held my sharp object up, "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" they all stopped in their tracks. I smirked with the fact that I had them.

Stabbing myself again and again, Ino kept crying out, Naruto and Choji frantically trying to heal her while Kakashi and Yamato tried to work out a solution.

Suddenly I was pushed out of my bubble of excitement and my own arms were holding me tightly, securely.

"Huh-?"

The world around me blurred before I found myself standing outside the Akatsuki base.

Blinking, I looked around.

"What the?"

Hidan in my body let out a breath of relief, I was slowly coming down form my blood high and he sucker punched me in the jaw. I punched him back without thinking. I had thought it wouldn't effect him like usual, but when he fell over I knew that I would pay for that later.

"OW!" he screamed, "Jashin DAMN! That hurt," he whined.

I put a hand to my face, only now realizing what deep shit I've gotten myself into. My only hope now was that someone could switch us back.

"Great," I complained throwing my hands into the air, "just fucking GREAT! I'm stuck in your body and now your in mine… how the hell did we even get here?"

He crossed his arms, "_I_ know how to use chakra. All Akatsuki members were taught an instant teleportation jutsu in case of emergency. Without Kakuzu and with me in your body we were screwed back there."

I gave him a look, "it's because of you!"

He growled at me and stood in front of him, sizing him up. He was me, so as I looked down at myself I could see exactly what he saw when he looked at me. I was short, but from here I looked shorter than I actually was.

He turned and rushed to the door, opening it with ease. I was going to ask later why he could open it with my body and my chakra but right now I wanted get back to my body.


	31. Oceanna 31

**Oceanna**

I was seething with rage when she walked into the room. Glad yes, but angry. Of course, by now I knew that she was currently stuck inside Hidan's body but it didn't matter because I was going murder them both.

I didn't know who to whack, so I just hit them both, "you idiots!"

"Ow!" they said simultaneously.

Luna and Madara forced me down into a seat. Madara stood and shooed Hidan in Amber's body into another room before continuing.

"So what happened now?" he asked in his normal voice.

"Hidan is too reckless, Ino, part of the Yamanaka clan, did the mind transfer jutsu. However the hell that worked out we ended up in each other's body."

I screwed my eyes shut and ignored their conversation. I don't know why I was constantly feeling so stressed and angry, but I was just pissed and that's all there was to it.

Without a word, I stood up in the middle of them speaking, and I went out the door.

It seems as if being here, with the Akatsuki, is driving us all insane. I'm too angry for my own good, it's like I can't relax for even a second, and here if I even think about relaxing I'll most likely be killed.

Luna seemed to be in a daze more often then ever and now, I don't even know what's going on with Amber. My mind grew hazy and I stopped trying to sort things out. This was just too much insanity for my rational brain to handle.

Stepping up to Itachi in his room, my anger flared as I commanded, "outside."

Eyebrows raised in question, he stood and took me outside. I breathed in the fresh scent of the cool air. Breathing out slowly I took my time and was rejoicing in the current freedom I had.

Turning back to Itachi slowly I smiled sheepishly before apologizing, "sorry Itachi. I think I'm just going a bit crazy."

He came and stood next to me, "yes they tend to all tend to do that. Drive you to the brink of insanity."

He laid a hand on my shoulder lightly. I crossed my arms, "I've been meaning to ask," I said in a whisper, "what are you going to about Sasuke?"

Itachi's head tilted and he looked at me, "if I tell you, you might not like it."

I turned fully to face the elder Uchiha, "let's hear it weasel boy," a vein popped out slightly on his forehead.

"I took what you said into account, Oceanna you've changed my mind about this approach and I now know that to keep Sasuke out of Madara's grip I need to stay alive as long as possible, and drive him off his current path."

I nodded, hoping he would say something like that, "alright good start-"

"But I need your help," he said. Cutting me off.

My jaw went slack and I stared at him for a long while before finally saying, "huh?"

"I thought, that if you've changed me, then you could maybe save Sasuke. You're the first person that I've trusted fully in a long time. Not even my partner Kisame had my complete and full trust. Devotion, yes. Loyalty, absolutely. Trust on where I may end up, it's debatable."

I looked him in the eye. His black onyx ones staring at me with an intense glare which I knew was permanent.

"You really want my help?" I asked incredulously.

He simply nodded and I looked out into the forest.

"All you need to do is believe in Sasuke and drive him off his chosen path. If you can't, I have plan B, my original plan."

I didn't look at him as I said, "alright, but whatever you do, don't go back to the original plan."

We silently made a deal, words didn't need to be exchanged since we were telepathic it seemed.

Going back inside, the first thing I heard was, "what the fuck is a sports bra?" echo through the base and off the walls.

I rolled my eyes and walked away from Hidan and Amber on the couch. I didn't even want to know how that conversation spawned.

Looking at the time, I made my way to the kitchen where the same two people were stationed, as always.

"So your twenty-two right? Or was it thirty-two…"

Kisame's eye twitched ever-so-slightly but he ignored her still. I smiled slightly before going to the fridge and pulling out something random. Last night I had made some pizza dough and I decided that I was going to make that, on account of when I asked everyone if they wanted a pizza they all gave me weird looks.

As I layered the crust with sauce Luna came in and stood at the end of the counter, watching me cook.

"How old is your boyfriend?" Luna blurted out suddenly, causing me to falter and almost drop what was in my hand while I heard Kisame choking slightly from behind me.

Rolling my eyes I flicked some sauce at her, "he's not my boyfriend. And I'm not telling you," I said sternly.

"Aw but Oceanna," she whined.

I raised an eyebrow, "you took your medication right?" she nodded and pouted.

"Yeah, I just like to bug everyone," I would've said that by doing that she could get herself killed. Unfortunately it was all too true.

On time as usual, Konan came in silently and sat across from Kisame who hadn't moved since I entered the kitchen. I swear all he does all day is sit at the kitchen table. In the morning he's here drinking coffee for about an hour, or more if Luna and I are around, and at night when I'm cooking…

I slapped a hand to my head. I really hope he's not doing what I had just thought he was.

"Luna how often is Kisame at that table?" I whispered to her.

She shrugged and leaned on the counter, "I don't know. Usually he's stays longer if your in the immediate area. Why?"

"Fuck," was all I said before checking on the pizza in the oven, Konan set the table while I helped her. I took out the finished product and set it down on the top of the oven to cool. Actually there were two but the other still had a minute.

I looked into the living room or whatever and stared at the present Akatsuki members sitting around idly.

"Dinner," in a flash they were in the kitchen, damn ninjas.

As we ate it was mildly awkward when Hidan's image was sitting somewhat awkwardly when we all knew it was Amber and Amber's image was talking loudly with her mouth full while she made somewhat personal jokes about everyone.

"Yo sharky hand me another piece will ya?" like that.

I rolled my eyes and settled into the chair next to Luna. Not too many were around right now. Konan ate quickly and quietly, bringing a plate with her for Pein since he had been too busy to come down.

Right now as of present the table consisted of me, Luna, Amber, Tobi, Kisame, Deidara, and Zetsu. I wasn't entirely sure why Zetsu was here, I mean, he wasn't eating, just making fun of Tobi and Luna since she was getting her ribcage crushed by Tobi.

**"You should give your sweetheart a kiss," **he said mockingly.

"Ok!" He said, all too willing.

"Hell no," I interjecting, grabbing his mask and pulling it back over his face and pushing him off of Luna's lap which was where he had been seated.

"Ocean-san!" he whined before coming next to me saying, "are you jealous?"

My eyebrow twitched, "I'll be jealous when Zetsu stops arguing with himself."

"We don't argue that much_, _**yes we do."**

I made a gesture to solidify my point.

"Well…" he started slowly, "Tobi still loves you too!" and before I could egister anything, Madara leaned in with half his mask off and gave me a ninja speed peck on the lips before hightailing it down the hall.

I balled my fists and smacked them on the table, "that's it!" I chased after the little bastard as he ran away giggling.

"Oceanna!" Luna yelled, calling me back.

"Leave me be!" I shouted back, "that asshole's gonna pay! Deidara care to help?"

"Yes un!" Deidara appeared by my side and together we pretty much bombed him into the next life. I knew he used his jutsu for each one, and I wanted more then anything to make Deidara bomb him for five straight minutes but that meant giving up my greatest weapon against him. It would mean he knew I knew his weakness.

Since he already knows mine, I couldn't let him have the upper hand.

I fell down on the ground, panting heavily from chasing him all around the base. Deidara gripped my wrist and hauled me back into the kitchen where not much had changed. Though it felt like a lifetime, I was only destroying him for about ten minutes.

I plopped down into my seat, grumbling. Luna was smiling awkwardly at me and I saw Tobi come back in sheepishly, hair still smoking slightly.

"Tobi thought Ocean-san would like that…"

"There are a lot of other things Ocean-san would like," I said, mumbling mostly to myself.

Unfortunately he had heard it and he stood up straight, "like Kisame-sempai!" he said cheerily. I swear if I could get anywhere in my training I'm going to throttle him.

Squeezing my eyes shut in frustration I just put a hand to my hand before saying, "you know what fuck it, yes Kisame now would you leave me alone?" I stood and dumped my dishes into the sink before storming out.

I fell onto the bed, thankful that Itachi was out of the room for once. As I sat there something in my pocket buzzed. I opened my eyes and searched my person frantically.

I pulled out my phone, surprised that I had it in my pocket, must have been purely habit. I didn't understand though, why did it just go off now?

Opening the cell phone a text read nothing. Confused, I text back to the number, it was my friends.

I didn't expect a response, or service for that matter, but a few moments and a message on the screen read, 'Who are you?'

'Oceanna' I sent back.

For the longest time I got nothing back, making me think that this was an accidental when my phone buzzed.

'your sick' was all it said.

'No I'm fine. What's wrong Kim?'

Again, a long moment of silence, 'who is this? Seriously. It's freaking me off. Please get off of my best friends phone. It's hers.'

'I know it's mine, Kim what's wrong?' I asked again.

'Whoever you are, you must not have gotten the memo that Oceanna is dead. Your holding a dead persons phone.'

'Kim, I'm alive,' I sent back. Completely confused, I waited for her reply.

'Prove it.' was her only response.

So I did, I took a photo and sent it to her. When I got no response I sent her a video, "Kim," I started, "I'm not dead. I can't be. Her I am, fully intact. Unless this is heaven, but personally I think it's really hell from what I've been going through-"

"What about hell?" I jumped about a foot into the air when I heard his voice. I looked up to see Kisame standing there coolly.

I rushed to hit sent and I threw my phone across the room to Itachi's bed. Why I may never know.

"Uh, hell… It's hot…" I said lamely.

He didn't say or do anything but just before he left he said, "you should reconsider staying with me."

With that he left, my jaw hanging open widely.


	32. Luna 32

**Luna**

I stared back and forth between the two.

Both were hot-tempered, fight addicted, egotistical, crazy bastards, so what was the difference between the two? Gender I guess.

Hidan scrunched up his shoulders awkward, "Jashin damn bitch what kind of bra is this? It's so fucking uncomfortable."

Amber rolled her eyes, "it's called a sports bra dumbass. Hence the reason I don't have any breasts."

He gave her a look, "why the fucking hell would a girl _want_ to get rid of her boobs?" he yelled, hysteria rising in his voice.

Amber slapped a hand to her head, "well for one, where I come from girls do sports like the guys. The thing is, guys don't have to run with two watermelons or something on their chest."

He scratched his neck idly, "so what happens if I take it off?"

Amber glared at him, "I don't have a backup so don't you dare-" a cheeky grin came to Ambers face and Hidan stood up and ran away. Amber fumed and chased after him, screaming profanities.

I sighed before walking out of the living room and off in search of Tobi. I wanted to ask him if something was wrong with me, lately I've been having these weird dreams about things that I couldn't quite grasp.

My initial thought to these happenings was because the medication from Kiri is effecting me strangely or I've finally lost it. I wasn't entirely voting for the latter considering I was already there.

Opening the door, Tobi tackled me suddenly, "ahh!" I hit the floor and he cuddled me from above.

"Luna-chan!" he said in this freakishly adorable voice.

I didn't move, not because I didn't want to, more like because I couldn't. He was squeezing the life out of me by the moment. Maybe that was his goal, kill me via hug so it's not all that suspicious. If that is his plan, he was succeeding.

"Tobi… air…"

He didn't let go but he slacked his grip to where I could feel my blood flowing again.

"Oops, sorry Luna-chan."

I stood but he still clung to my midsection. I paused in the middle of the hallway when I saw Hidan in Amber's body running down the hall, something in his hand.

"Catch me now bitch! I know how to use chakra, which you've got plenty of!" He ran passed me and the true Amber came barreling down the hallway, chasing after him.

"I'm going to fucking slaughter you! I'll snap your neck, I'll sacrifice you to your own god! I don't care what body I get stuck in as long as your fucking dead at the end!"

I blinked and Tobi held me tighter, "Luna wouldn't threaten Tobi like that would she?"

I squinted one of my eyes in thought, "depends…" Tobi make a squeaking noise and held onto me.

B-But Tobi's a good boy!" he said with an adorable whine. Man, for such an evil badass villain he sure knew how to play his part. Which I guess shouldn't have surprised me.

Still though, I patted his head, "yes Tobi's a good boy."

I tried to remove myself from his iron grip but it tightened as soon as I tried to escape, "does Luna-chan want Tobi to show you how good he can be?" he whispered into my ear.

I felt a shiver of awkward go down my spine. I shoved him away and hurried down the corridor.

"Luna-chan!" I heard him yell. Terrified, I opened a random door and went through it. Inside, well actually, I found myself standing outside. In a greenhouse to be exact.

"What the?"

I then heard Tobi's voice calling my name. I dived under a bush and hid there for a moment, hoping he wouldn't find me. A few minutes later either luck was on my side or he was really stupid, I had gotten away.

I breathed a sigh of relief but I froze when I heard Zetsu talking behind me.

"What are you doing here? **And can you get the fuck out? This is our room."**

I looked around at the greenery, "the greenhouse is your room?"

"Yes, **got a problem with it,**" he growled out.

I shook my head quickly, "no! I actually thinks that's kind of cool, but I was just running from Tobi so I'll be going now."

I turned but Zetsu grabbed at my wrist.

"We've taken the liberty in getting to know you girls somewhat, your not that bad so if your still running you can hang out here for awhile, **that and we know Tobi, or anyone else for that matter, wouldn't dare step in our domain."**

I stared at him for a moment and loosened my muscles, "alright…"

Zetsu detached his hand from my wrist and sunk into the ground. I inhaled the scent of lavender when I tried to take in a deep breath of relaxation. I followed the scent to the source and I sat in the greenery.

I was probably going to smell like lilac and lavender and what not by the time I go back, but I didn't care. I sat back into the flowers, careful to not smash any.

As I looked up into the blue sky I briefly wondered if there was some sort of jutsu concealing this place. I was sure there was no way Zetsu would've let me stay out here otherwise.

While I laid there, a flicker of something ran through my mind, "ow," out of no where something pricked my arm and the smallest dot of blood came out.

I pressed a hand to the wound before looking for any thorns I could've pricked myself on. When I saw nothing I was left thoroughly confused. A slight tiredness swept over me and I almost fell asleep right then and there.

I could hear a beep along with my heartbeat thrumming loudly in my ears. I didn't know what was going on and I wanted to ask if there really was something wrong of if I really was just losing it.

Trying to get a grip on reality, I stood up and made my way to the door, a slight headache coming on.

As soon as I entered the base, Tobi was on me like bees to honey. I swear, he's got a tracking device on me.

"Luna-chan Tobi found you!"

He opened his arms in preparation to hug me but I held out my hands. The gesture in itself was serious enough.

His arms went down slowly, "Tobi let's go back to your room we should talk a bit."

I knew he could tell I meant business, that I didn't want to take his shit now but I also knew I was going to have to deal with it twice as much later.

Tobi nodded his head in response before taking my hand and bouncing off to his room. When the door closed he held his hands up and even though it had already been relatively quiet, the whole world seemed to have hushed.

I looked around, "what happened?"

"Jutsu. So what's wrong my little Luna?" he asked playfully while sitting on his bed.

I stood in front of him, "I'm still seeing things. It's really not natural. I was in Zetsu's garden, well really his room I guess, but as I was laying down when my arm began to bleed. I have no idea why. And yesterday when I ran into you, the faintest scent of roses was in my mind for the rest of the day."

He put a hand to his chin, "interesting. Are you going crazy?" I could almost see the smirk on his face.

I frowned and hit him with a pillow, "you Uhicha asshole. First off, I'm already crazy. Second, your not getting the point here. Roses are my favorite flower, and no one knows that except for Oceanna, Amber, and now you. And what remains of my family but I don't even think they're anywhere around."

"What remains?" he asked, eyebrows raising, hypothetically of course.

I sucked in a breath, "uh… not much," I said choosing my words carefully.

"Hmm, well alright I'll get serious then since you seem so spooked."

I made a face at him before throwing the pillow still in my hand at his head. He didn't do anything to stop it, the fluffy thing just bounced off his head and hit the floor.

"You suck," I said while crossing my arms. He chuckled and motioned for me to come closer.

"Thanks ever-so-much. Now come here, I'm going to give you a chakra exam. In theory, because your still getting used to having chakra, that it's overwhelming you."

I came forward and when I was in front of him he sat me down next to him. Putting one hand to forehead and the other to my heart. It was mildly awkward since his hand was right next to my breast but I pushed the thought out, after all this was to make me better right? Right?

A few moments of deafening silence filled the room, I tried not to fidget nervously but I couldn't quite help it. As I squirmed he barked at me to stay quiet. When I didn't he chakra strapped me still with chakra.

Ten minutes passed before I could move my arms again and he removed his arms, "alright well, you seem fine. Sure your not just losing it?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine Tobi. And your positive I'm completely fine?" I asked making sure he wasn't holding anything back.

"Well…" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as I glared at him, "there was a slight chakra influx around your entirety but other than that your fine. Besides, that's a normal thing for chakra to do. The strange thing about yours was that it was changing from full power to the amount similar to a chipmunk."

I rolled my eyes, "great."

Tobi patted my back, "it'll be ok Luna-chan," he said as he dropped his jutsu.

I took in a deep breath, a feeling in the pit of my stomach swirling up. I was almost positive that no, not everything would be quite alright.


	33. Amber 33

**Amber**

As soon as I told him the function of a sports bra, I knew that was the biggest mistake of my life.

Sure I didn't have much there anyway, but I could pass for a B cup depending on what I was wearing. Either way, Hidan is not the pervert you want stuck in your body.

I was mildly glad it wasn't Oceanna or Luna he was stuck in, he'd be feeling either of them up for sure. I suppressed a shudder as I continued chasing him through the hallways. Eventually, I found him. He ran into a wall after desperately trying to avoid a collision with Konan. Who was staring at our fiasco with mild interest.

I took my bra from his hands and grabbed his wrists, dragging him to his own room, "on. Now," I said, holding it out to him.

He shook his head with a smirk, "nah I feel more free."

I growled at him, "I don't care if I'm stuck in your body, I'll sacrifice you to your own god if you don't put this back on.

His face paled, "ugh. The thing was hard enough to get off, how the hell am I supposed to put it back on?" he asked, an annoyed look in his eye.

"Just pull it over your head."

He started to reach out for it before changing his mind, "you know what I'll think I'll just borrow one of Konan's, you two look the same size…" he mumbled while starting to go out the door.

I smacked a hand to my head, "oh no! I am not giving you incentive to look through Konan's personals! I'll do it because I'm a girl. Besides, you don't know the difference in the sizes."

As I walked out I heard him say, "_Oh _yes I do."

I rolled my eyes and went in search of Konan. I had this creepy urge to constantly readjust my pants, it must be that _thing_ down there. I shiver, I didn't even want to go there right now.

I found said blue haired female standing next to Pein talking about something, "Konan," she turned to me.

"Yes Hi- er I mean Amber?"

"The asshole refuses to put my sports bra back on, can I borrow one of yours? He wanted to go look for one himself but uh… you see where I'm going?"

She nodded awkwardly what with Pein there and all, "I'll get it for you how about that."

I nodded in thanks. She left and returned five minutes later with a black bra in her hands. Damn this was so weird.

She handed me the item and I walked back stiffly to the room. Really, I didn't want to walk in there, but I kind of had to.

Opening the door slowly, Hidan was perched on his bed, staring at something.

"Here," I flung the bra at his head which he didn't bother to catch, "uh hello? Uh… aw fuck it."

I sat down in front of him and saw what he was staring at. The burns that ran up and down my legs. After a small house fire, became not so small.

I was always a fan of wearing short-sleeved shirts, so I never fucked around with my arms, my legs though, man they took so much shit and abuse from me it was unreal. I hadn't even thought about them when I was wearing those girls pants for awhile. I pretty much kept myself covered during that time though.

"What's with all these fucking scars," he said while looking up at me. My hair covering his left eye.

I laughed nervously, "couple of fire's got out of control."

"A couple," he asked, eyebrow rising.

I waved a hand in dismissal, "ok a few hundred… Either way it's fine now. These days the light of a lighter is more than comforting. Want to know why?"

I smiled a bit and he looked at me curiously, "hmm?"

"The Akatsuki. As ironic and fucked up this may sound, you guys have filled this weird emptiness that Oceanna and Luna could never fill. No matter how much they stuck around."

He looked at me, blinking a few times. I patted his or my whatever, head and stood up, "hey where you going bitch!" he said once realizing I was walking away.

"Enough sappy talk. I'm board so I'm going to go piss someone off, and put that fucking bra on!"

"No!" he protested while following me through the door, just squeezing through, "damn female bodies have way more than just one use!" he said excitedly to himself.

I sighed, already knowing what that one use had been.

"You're an idiot. I think we've already established that right? Yeah…"

He stuck his tongue out childishly at me. With a smile that rival a fox's he leaned up and gave me another peck on the lips, "what the fuck." Was all I said to that.

"Ha! Now I can say _you've _kissed_ me,_" he said with a smirk.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night…" I walked away uninterested.

"Oh it'll help me sleep alright," he said as he fell into step beside me. I was just about ready to kick off his high horse when I Oceanna walked by.

I stopped her, "Oceanna."

She gave me half a smile, "hey, I need to talk to Konan about something real quick."

I followed as she walked on, "ok. Can I come?"

"Uh…" was her only response which meant either no, I couldn't come with, or that she felt awkward with a third party.

"That's fine just find me later?"

She nodded and walked down the hall.

Hidan walked by my side as well as we wandered aimlessly through the hall, "where the fuck are we even going?" he said, voicing my thoughts.

I shrugged, "hell if I know."

He rolled his eyes and took my wrist, "well I want to go outside so come on."

We made our way to the giant as hell boulder blocking the only exit that I was aware of.

"Oh that reminds me," we walked out the door, "how the hell is it that you can open the door with my chakra?"

He rolled his eyes, "it's not molded to a certain chakra. There's a key combination that all members know."

Feeling mildly idiotic, I walked to the tree line and breathed in the fresh scent of the Earth.

I could almost say it felt like a moment between us, except for the fact that Hidan was too immersed in playing with my breasts rather than enjoy the whether.

I smacked him in the back of his head and he fell onto the ground, was I really that weak? Or was he just not completely used to being a female?

"Ow! Jashin damn," he complained while rubbing the back of his head, "I'm sick of this shit when is Pein going to switch us back?"

I shrugged, "for all we know never."

He groaned, "well let's go ask the fucking asshole then."

We walked back inside and headed for Pein's office. As we entered, Oceanna left, looking mildly petrified.

Saving my questions for later, Hidan walked into the office without knocking and slammed his hand on the desk.

"Got the jutsu or what? Switch us the fuck back."

"Chill out Hidan," Konan said, "we're working on it. We've got to get the right person to do it as well as be able to switch you back."

"Right person?" I asked, couldn't anyone do it? Well then again I guess it's a Yamanaka thing right? Yeah I'll go with that.

"Yes."

"So do we have to get a Yamanaka to do this or something?" I was kind of hoping the answer was no because I have no idea how that would happen.

"No," I let out a sigh of relief, "someone with precision timing is all we need," Konan answered while Pein ignored us all.

"Why not get the Uchiha to do it?" Hidan nodded, thinking I meant Itachi, but Konan knew better.

"He's not the smartest choice either," I gave her an incredulous look, one that also said what-about-the-other-one?

She responded back with, if-Madara-can't-do-it-what-makes-you-think-Itachi-can?

I shrugged and looked around the room to look occupied. Hidan groaned loudly, "great. If Itachi can't do this we're screwed!"

"Your screwed," I corrected, "I'm perfectly fine with being male."

He raised an eyebrow, "and I'm perfectly fine being a fucking female," he said with a smirk.

I smirked back, "oh yes. Because periods are _so_ fun to have."

He blanched, "get me out of this Jashin damned body if it's the last fucking thing you do!" he yelled, horror evident in his eyes.

I laughed before walking out the door, leaving them alone. I searched for my short friend but came up empty handed.

"Oceanna?" I called out like one would a dog.

I went into Itachi's room, said Uchiha was on his bed reading Without looking up he said, "yes."

Slightly surprised, I asked if he knew where Oceanna was.

"Know where my buddy Oceanna is?"

He looked up, "right. Your Amber, check Kisame's room."

I raised an eyebrow. What was she doing there? I closed the door and headed down the hall to said shark.

Without knocking, I opened the door, Oceanna was sitting on a bed staring at the wall. I went over and tapped her on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and turned around.

"Oh, jeez you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Yeah… uh why are you in here? Last I recall you lost your memory with that shark thing."

She smacked my arm, "shut up. I'll be fine," she leaned in and whispered into my ear, "he was the one who suggested I reconsider."

I stared at her for a moment before crossing my arms, "whatever. Hey um, why were you staring at the wall?"

She held up her cell phone, "text."

"Oh sweet we get service?"

She shrugged, "I guess. I don't know but I was um, talking to Kim."

She went real quiet and I was about to say something when the door opened behind me, "out," was all I heard before someone grabbed my shoulder and shoving me out the door.

"Aw what? Damnit."

I sighed and walked away from the door, I wanted to be back in my own body, I'm pretty sure Kisame just thought I was actually Hidan just then, or whoever it was, it didn't sound like him, but maybe Hidan was more deat than I thought?

Tobi came running up out of nowhere, grabbing my wrist and pulling me down the hall, "come on sempai!" he kept saying.

He put me back into Pein's office and Konan looked at me, "well. We can switch you two back," she said awkwardly.

"Great, what do we have to do?"

"Well, first you must put your trust in Hidan," I frowned, already not liking the plan.

"And then you have to become a Jashinist!" Hidan said excitedly.

"What!"

"You fucking heard me! When you used my ritual you aren't a Jashinist, even though my body is, your soul isn't. Right now the only thing keeping you from going to the worst kind of hell is being stuck as me. So either you become a Jashinist or die the moment we fucking change back."

I blinked a few times, "that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

He face-palmed, "ugh. Either do it or die, and Jashin knows all. He knows your not who you claim to be."

I rolled my eyes, "a fucking Jashinist… just great. How will I even do that?"

He crossed his arms, "he promised that he'll give you enough time to do the ritual in your body so long as you go through with it."

I rolled my eyes, "fine what the fuck ever."

"Ok…" his hands came up, "fucking ready?" I nodded.

There was a slight tingling feeling, my mind went hazy and I nearly threw up, I don't know why it was so nauseating this time.

Someone grabbed my wrist, "huh-?"

"No fucking time to lose."

Hidan dragged me to god knows where, but I soon found myself standing in his room. He shoved something into my hands, "hurry bitch fucking come on move!" he yelled at me.

I shoved him off me, "I still feel dizzy. Oh geez…" I toppled over only for Hidan to catch me.

He let out a frustrated groan, "just stab yourself alright?" he asked, somewhat nicely.

"Where?"

"Your heart, by the way, you're a virgin right?"

I gave him a look, "yeah?"

"Ok good," he helped me lift up my hand, "let your blood form the symbol and picture Jashin in your mind."

To me this was all fucking insane, but I did as I was told and let the blade slide into my heart, it didn't hurt half as much as I expected.

The blood flowed from my body, dripping onto the floor. My mind became slightly clearer. I drew the circle in blood and the world drizzled away. Into a white nothingness.

In that whiteness, a voice said hello to me, I jumped, not expecting anything to have happened.

"So, I have a follower from another world?" something akin to the Grim reaper appeared before me.

"Your Jashin?"

"Yes," he didn't have a scathe or anything, but something formed from the smoke in his hands, "this is your weapon, keep it close."

In my hands he lay an axe, the blades as big as my shoulder width and the height almost as tall as me.

"Weapon?"

There was a slight laugh, "of course. You think I'd let my faithful followers go into battle empty-handed?"

"Wait so, you gave Hidan his scathe thing?"

He nodded, "one more question, do you actually look that?"

His hand came up and swished from side to side, telling me so-so, "I have no single appearance. I'm whatever you see."

"So am I really a Jashinist? No offense, but I hadn't really believed in you, like, one hundred percent."

He held up a finger, "ah but you do now. Hidan is one my most faithful followers, I could practically taste his faith in you, it made me believe as well. Well, Amber, good luck."

"How did you-?"

And he was gone.


	34. Oceanna 34

**Oceanna**

I felt like an idiot.

I was sitting on Kisame's bed, looking at the wall. Why? Hell if I knew. He came by for a few minutes before rushing off for a mission, only throwing one glance my way.

I sighed and leaned my head against the wall. The smell of drywall was strong. I've been waiting here for about an hour, so I got up and left the room. There was nothing to do, I was bored.

So instead, I looked around for Luna, when she was no where to be found, I looked around for Amber. I saw her sitting at the kitchen table talking to Deidara, "Amber!" I said and bounced up to her.

She turned and stared at me with Hidan's purple eyes, "we're back to normal, go fuck around with her I'm busy," he shooed me off and I turned heel and went back down the hall I had just come from.

I opened the door to Hidan's bedroom and I saw her, sitting in the middle of the room with something in her hands.

"Amber," she turned around, blood smeared across her torso.

"Oceanna," her voice sounded stunned and she looked out into space.

"Are you alright?"

There was a moment of silence and I waved a hand in front of her face. She looked out behind me still, I was hoping she was ok. After all, there was blood where it shouldn't be.

"I'm a Jashinist now," she blurted out suddenly.

"What?" I stood there for a moment, confused, "Are you… joking?"

"Nope, I got a necklace and a battle axe or something. Check it out it's heavy as fuck."

She held out a weapon and I held my hands up in surrender, "I'll take your word for it."

"Well, I need to go kill Hidan now, so if you'll excuse me," she sidestepped me and walked out the door. I waited a few moments before going out as well. Amber plus anger plus weapon is not a good combination. In other words, someone will most likely get their head cut off. Literally.

In my pocket my phone buzzed. Since I got service, I may as well keep myself updated on what goes on in the real world, as well as the manga. I had no idea what happened the last chapter, so I kept trying to find out. This weeks chapter wasn't opening right away so I let my phone think.

I walked down the hall and someone suddenly tackled me to the ground. I looked up to see Tobi sitting on me and hugging me affectionately.

Rolling my eyes I kicked him off and started reading the chapter that was now loaded.

"Oceanna-chan!" Tobi whined, I put a hand to his face and stopped him in mid-walk.

"Shut up I'm reading," I looked back to my phone and my jaw hit the ground.

I looked at Tobi then back to the phone, oh no way. No…. oh god, "LUNA!" I screamed and made a break for her room. I kept screaming her name over and over, Tobi was running behind me, confused.

I walked into the bedroom to find her waking up from a nap. Slamming the door in not-actually-Madara's face, I shoved the phone to her, "read. Now."

She rubbed her eyes, "you get service?"

"Read!"

She held up her hands in self-defense and started reading, "fight blah, blah, blah… and then Tobi is… TOBI IS WHO?" she screamed while I shoved my hands over her mouth.

"Shh! Shut up he's right out-"

"Tobi is who Luna-chan?"

Both of our faces went pale we slowly turned to face the Uchiha, a few moments of silence went by and Luna tapped my shoulder, "read the next chapter too."

I read it, and smacked him. The entire reason why I thought the Akatsuki had been created was just a lie. I think, I'm not sure I'm too confused, "really Tobi? Really?"

He tilted his head, "really what sempai?"

I merely shook my head and walked back to my room, shaken, confused, and mildly disturbed.

Right as I walked into Itachi's room I remembered I was no longer staying there. Itachi was sitting on his bed like always and I was about to leave when he spoke up. "Oceanna," he said.

"Hmm?"

"Are you ready?"

I turned back to face him, "ready for what Itachi?"

His eye twitched ever-so-slightly, must've been a nerve? "our self-acclaimed mission. Pein agreed to it, so we're ready when you are."

I couldn't possbly understand how out of all things to think of right now this had to be on his mind. I had too much crap to deal with and currently 'save Sasuke' was not on my agenda of thing-to-do-today.

"You mean now? As in, today? Itachi I don't know, the new chapter just came out, Luna has to deal with a psycho, apparently Amber's a Jashinist! The world is going to explode!" He raised his eyebrow at chapter.

Itachi only stared at me, waiting for my yes or no, "fine ok I'll do it," I said giving up all hope of living longer, "but you're packing."

"You do know I'm not coming with," he said while getting up off the bed, I nodded.

"I know."

Itachi packed my things for me, which there wasn't much just a kunai that I never put in my hair, into a scroll and handed it off to me, as well as a few dollars in case of emergency. Pein briefed me simply by saying that I needed to change Sasuke's mind on the matter of killing his brother. Which he and I both knew, wasn't very likely.

Itachi saw me off and I waved sadly, I was for sure going to loose my life over this matter.

I was told that Sasuke was after Amber, Luna, and I anyway so it shouldn't be too hard before he locates me, especially when Pein started spreading the rumor that I've escaped.

I started running from the base, picking a direction. When the sun started the set I slowed down. I stopped by a cliff and got a nice lakeside view of the surrounding area. I sighed happily as I felt the breeze on my face.

As I looked out into the dark water, the sun was angled perfectly to where I could still feel the warmth, I almost wished Kisame was here.

Actually, I really wish he was here, why I may never know but I didn't care.

"Hmm, Kisame…" I whispered to myself. I sat down on the edge and kicked my feet out. The sun was rapidly disappearing and it started to get cold. I had no gear, and I was still adrenaline from the latest chapter still coursed through my veins. So I continued onwards.

I came across a small village and I found a hotel tucked in the back corner. I went in, "room for one please."

The guy looked up at me and eyed me for a moment, either he was sizing me up or checking me out, I was hoping it wasn't the latter.

"Sure, name?"

"Oceanna," he froze for about two seconds before continuing on.

"Actually, you have a room reserved for you already."

I gave him a look, "I… do?"

"Yes, someone came in about an hour ago, they said if a girl by the name of Oceanna comes in tell her to come to room 15."

"You can't give me another room?"

The guy gulped heavily, "he said if I did that he'd kill me."

Deciding this wasn't something for this guy to get killed over I agreed and took the room key. I walked around until I found room 15, it was just down the hall and without knocking I went inside.

The room was fairly large, built for two people, not surprising. my mystery roommate was in the shower so I shut the door and fell on the bed that was still made.

I pulled out my kunai from the scroll and tossed into the air for awhile. When that became boring I put it away and began to ponder how long this person was going to be.

An hour later the water finally shut off, I was starting to wonder if it was a female, but I could be mistaken.

The door open and along with a roll of fog I heard is voice, "glad you could join me."

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise, "The hell? How did you-?"

He stepped out, a towel wrapped around his waist, it was awkward and all I could do was blush.

"I pay attention to things, now tell me Oceanna, where did you plan on going?"

"I was helping Itachi with something."

He raised an eyebrow, "really now?"

"Yes."

"Do you even know how the mission was accepted?" I shook my head and he smiled. It was creepy and I looked away.

"No, now why aren't you wearing a mask," he came closer and I felt the bed dip. His ice cold hands took my chin and forced my eyes to meet his.

"Because you already know too much."


	35. Luna 35

**You all know I don't put author notes so read please?**

**In answer to last chapter, yes that was Madara/Tobi whatever, and no Luna didn't know who 'Tobi' was because the latest chapter came out IRL. I didn't know who he was so I thought I'd throw that in for some of you who don't know. It's in the manga and usually I don't read it but my friends told me to. I don't want to spoil anything so check it out it's pretty messed up.**

**Since I'm here let me tell you an interesting fact; this was one of my original stories that I _wasn't_ going to post. Interesting huh?**

**Ok well sorry for the interruption there will be no more hopefully.**

* * *

**Luna**

Oceanna left and I was stuck staring at… god who is he now? Is he really Madara? Or is he… you know if you've read the chapter.

Tobi left the room when I didn't say anything, I don't know why either but I hoped it wasn't to kill Oceanna.

She left her phone on my bed so I kept reading it, the next chapter was relatively boring to me after just witnessing something as crazy as the revelation of Tobi. Taking a deep breath in to avoid hyperventilating, I laid down and looked up at the ceiling.

I took a bit of a cat nap and woke up feeling refreshed. I started to stretch when I heard a voice across the room, "your awake sempai?"

I groaned, "go away Tobi."

I felt the bed dip as he sat down next to me, I peaked my head out from under the covers and I squinted at him, "why sempai? I thought Luna-chan loved Tobi."

"_Loved_, as in past tense, now get out."

He put a hand to his masked chin, pretending to think, "is there a way for Tobi to make Luna-chan love him again?"

I shook my head, "nope. I've lost all respect for you. Now go away."

But instead he fell down on the bed next to me and curled into a ball at my side, snuggling into me.

"Luna-chan is so warm…" I pushed him roughly off the bed and made a break for the door. I headed for Itachi's room because I think that's where I could be saved by Oceanna.

I ran in and shut the door in Tobi' face, the doorknob jingled and there was some fake crying but eventually he gave up and skipped away, so I assumed.

"Itachi you know who Tobi is right?" I blurted out randomly to Itachi.

He opened an eye at me, "yes? Is something wrong Luna?"

"Uh, no I'll be fine, I need to talk to Oceanna though-"

"She's not around," he interrupted, cutting me off. I started to freak out.

"N-Not around? What! No around-"

"As in she's out of the base Luna, fear not she'll be fine. We've… assigned her a mission of sorts."

"Your-!" was all I got to say when a flash of something entered my mind. The world seemed to dissolve for a moment, forming white walls, the smell of roses and cleaning supplies filled my nose.

There was a prick in my arm and I attempted to grab at it. My body didn't respond like it should've. It sort of flopped around for a moment before I managed to slap my stomach. My eyes opened fully and everything felt like it was in dream mode.

"Luna?" I heard someone call me.

"Mmhm…"

"Luna!" someone started shaking me lightly and I snapped my eyes open, finding myself being held up by Itachi.

I stood, "What? What happened?"

"You suddenly blacked out," he took a step back, "I think you should go get yourself checked out by Konan."

I nodded, "good idea," I left Itachi's room, making sure Tobi was no where in sight.

I sighed happily when he wasn't and I made my way to Konan's room. I knocked on the door and she answered a moment later.

"Could you give me some kind of exam? A lot of weird things have been happening."

She raised an eyebrow, "like what?" she stepped aside allowing me access to her room. I realized this was the first time I had been in here. Her room was nice, normal.

She sat me down on her bed and stood in front of me, "I'm just seeing things. Tobi gave me a chakra exam but he said I was fine, so maybe you could give my mind a check up?"

"Sure," she answered back and sat down next to me. Putting a hand on my head I only a split second to think before I realized this was some kind of jutsu that Ibiki uses. It felt like my brain was itching but I couldn't move.

What felt like forever later, my mind came back to the conscious world and Konan looked at me with a concerned face.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"Remind me how the three of you girls got here again?"

I thought back, "uh a car crash I think. In other words I'm pretty sure we're all dead."

She pursed her lips, "Luna your mind was in a comatose state. Do you know what that means?"

"Comatose? Uh coma right?" She nodded, "ok and my mind is…" the information sunk in, "you mean I'm in a coma?"

She nodded slowly, "possibly. Parts of your mind are shown to be shut down, I couldn't access them. While other parts seemed fully active. The parts that were down seemed to be flickering, as if there was a dying light bulb."

If the situation wasn't so serious I would've laughed at that, there's always a loose screw in my head.

"So what you're saying is that… I'm not actually dead."

She shook her head, my eyes widened, "no Luna. You might be very much alive for all we know, Luna your body is in a suspended state of sorts, while you're here, this place is more like a dream as of current."

"Holy crap," I put a hand to my face, "that explains a lot then."

Konan put a hand to my shoulder, "there are two ways we could go about this."

I turned to her, "how so?"

"Option one we let this go on until you fully wake up," I waited for her to go on but she didn't.

"Or?"

She hesitated, that was never a good sign. When Konan hesitates, either all hope is lost, or we're just screwed.

"Or, we could pull the plug that part of your mind."

I started at her, not bothering to break eye contact, "you mean… kill me?"

"Part of you."

"So I'd be even more brain dead than I am already?"

She gave me a slight smile, "yes."

I held my head in my hands, shaking it, "great. Just great…"

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out before then," I smiled while silently thanking her for not giving up hope.

The next day I woke up to something, or _someone,_crushing my ribcage.

Pushing said thing off I gulped down chunks of air, "argh!" I said as soon as my eyes landed on Tobi. I was going to kill him.

"What the hell!" I yelled and smacked the back of his head.

He shrugged and laughed happily, "Luna-chan looked cold."

"Oh I looked cold?" I said sarcastically.

He nodded happily and I rolled my eyes. He was so weird, Tobi is one of the few things I will never understand, ever.

Tobi hugged him and rubbed his mask against my shoulder, "Luna-chan's comfortable!" he sang.

"You do know that's your mask and not actually your skin right?"

"Mm hmm," he seemed so cute right now, what was he getting at?

Pushing him off _again_ I stood up and stared at him on the ground.

"Tobi loves you too Luna-chan!" he said and hugged my legs.

I narrowed my eyes at him and walked out the door, going down the hall where I entered the kitchen and I saw Kisame sitting there awkwardly.

"Hey shark-face," I joked but he growled at me, Tobi hid behind me and started shivering.

"Not now brat-"

"Oceanna's gone if that's what your waiting for," he paused and looked at me.

"As in dead gone or gone out of the base?" there was clear confusion in his voice.

I started to answer but then Tobi cut me off, "She's-"

"She's dead gone sempai!" I turned to Tobi, my jaw slack.


	36. Amber 36

**Amber**

I chased Hidan around the base, who easily avoided my attacks and pretty much everything else.

"Come here!" I screamed as I chucked a kunai at his head, he stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Make me!"

My face turned red from anger and exhaustion, mostly exhaustion at this point. Finally I gave up and leaned against the wall he came back and towered over my slumping form.

"What?" I hissed at him.

"Aw tired already?" I slapped him weakly and he laughed, I rolled my eyes.

"Hey I'm apparently immortal now so don't piss me off anymore then you already have."

He only smirked to that and pinned me where I stood, "Why? It's so much fun to see you flustered with nothing to say."

"God why do you hate me," I said while looking up at the ceiling. I got a vague sense of someone telling me they didn't hate me but I may have been imagining it.

I froze when I heard an ear piercing scream down the hall. Wasting no time in shoving Hidan off I sprinted towards the noise despite my tiredness.

I made a grand entrance in the kitchen by skidding to halt and hitting the fridge. I saw several things, Luna was passed out in Tobi's arms, Kisame looked slightly mortified and pissed, Hidan had ran with me and was now squishing me against the wall.

"What the hell happened?" we both screamed and I hit Hidan in the back of the head before moving out of his reach.

Tobi shrugged, "I just told Luna-chan the truth."

I gave him a look, "What truth? Are you gay? I'm not surprised."

If I was watching this through the TV I would've seen a metaphorical vein pop out of his head, "no silly," he sounded pissed even with his 'cute' voice, "Oceanna-sempai is dead that's all!"

The information didn't sink in, "What."

"She's dead!" he repeated, a little louder.

I could only stare at him, not believe his words when a sudden rush of anger filled my entire being.

"I'll kill you!" without thinking, I swung my weapon up over my head and I landed in the spot he was just standing in. Instead he reappeared a few feet away, Luna held tightly in his arms.

"Sempai!" he screamed out as I chased after him, "Tobi didn't do anything! It was all part of Itachi's plan!"

Again, no one moved, I grabbed him by the collar, "what plan!"

He started fake fumbling with his words, "w-well Itachi 'wanted' Oceanna to help his brother change his mind, but he knew if he didn't get rid of her then she'd try to save him at the final battle. Pein wanted to get rid of her too so he agreed to send her on the mission and then Zetsu-san had to kill her, I watched to make sure she was really dead."

I scowled and threw him down on the ground, he barely avoided dropping Luna, "like hell. Itachi wouldn't do that."

"How do you know sempai?"

"Because he tries to avoid conflict!" the part about Pein killing her made sense so it didn't surprise me all that much, but Itachi helping? Absurd.

Even Kisame agreed with me, "I must admit that I agree, Itachi wouldn't do something like that, not unless he had his reasons."

I heard a groan and from behind me Luna started sitting up, immediately spotting Tobi she jumped up and hid behind me.

"Ask him!" was all Tobi said before bounding away, I growled and tried to chase after him but Luna's tight grip held me in place.

"No it could be a trap," she said into my shirt, I rolled my eyes and patted her head.

"Damnit," I felt my expression soften but suddenly Luna went limp in my arms.

"Uh Luna?" she was unconscious again, "great," I hauled her up over my shoulder and dragged her back to Hidan's room.

"Whoa why are you putting the bitch in my room!"

"Fuck off, she's staying here tonight so you can either sleep on the floor or bunk with someone else."

I shut the door in his face just as he was about to say something, I laughed silently to myself.

Luna twitched slightly and I didn't know what to do so I just stared at her.

I blinked a few times before sitting down next to her. I sighed heavily and Luna suddenly sat up, bumping her head into mine, "god…"

"What? Uh muffin!"

I raised an eyebrow at her and shook my head, "what the hell."

"Oh uh, sorry Amber," she said sheepishly while rubbing her forehead.

"Ok so why did you faint?"

She bit her lip, "um…" when she didn't answer I became concerned.

"Luna," a knock on the door alerted the both of us, the door opened and there stood Tobi. Dear Jashin.

I stood up and in front Luna, growling, "what do you want brat."

He chuckled and shut the door, the entire world became muffled and I couldn't hear anything but our breathing, a jutsu.

"I wouldn't be calling me a brat if I were you," he said while waving his finger back and forth like one would a little kid in trouble, "after all I'm the one who has your friends life in his hands."

I gripped my weapon, "you can't have Luna," he shrugged.

"Not who I was referring to but you get the point anyways. To be frank, I'm getting rather tired of you two so you have two options," I scoffed.

"And what would that be?" I spat out.

"Start doing missions or die," I raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of missions?"

"For now, we'll have you two work together in retrieving the nine-tails," I stared at him.

"Either you really want us dead or your just plain stupid. What the hell could we do against the Kyuubi!"

"Much more than I could, you have the power of knowledge over me, therefore you know his weak points."

Unfortunately it was true, I looked at Luna who stared back, what were we going to do?

"I can't do it," I answered automatically, he stared at me, "Shikamaru knows who I am since I've saved Hidan's sorry ass."

"Hmm, then you can do something else, Luna?"

"No," I could almost see his smirk.

"And why not my Luna-chan?"

I turned around to see her frown, "because you suck, that's why," I laughed at her answer, it was so me-like.

"Amber would you mind leaving the room for a little bit?" he asked in his annoyingly sweet voice.

I rolled my eyes and tightened my hold on m weapon, "yes I do, in fact, mind quite a bit."

Tobi shook his head and in a flash he had a strong grip on my arm. He shoved me out the door and slammed it in my face. I slammed my weapon against the door but it did little to help my situation.

Hoping for the best, I went off in search of Hidan. I found him in the kitchen staring at the fridge.

"The hell are you doing."

He turned abruptly to face me, "hey you know how to cook right?"

I stared at him, "hell fucking no. Unless you want the kitchen to blow up by someone other than Deidara."

"Can your other bitch cook?"

"No! Oceanna's the only one that can cook."

"Jashin damn…"

I sighed and opened the fridge to grab a water, "whatever," I said while trying not to let my sadness leak through.

Hidan took my water from me and walked away, drinking it. I grabbed another bottle and went the opposite direction as him.

I ignored the pain my chest of losing Oceanna and I tried to walk on. I saw Kisame standing the middle of the hallway talking to Itachi and I went over and shoved myself into the conversation.

"Hi," I said boredly.

"Uh."

"Do you need something Amber?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah did you send Oceanna on a mission?"

He gave me a strange look mixed with his natural glare, "Yes why, and who told you that?"

"Tobi told me, and apparently she's dead."

Itachi stared at me for the longest time. Confused as much as me.

Kisame walked away a little while later, probably to sulk or something. No I'm kidding, probably to do shark-things or whatever I don't know.

I didn't know what to do now, but when I walked back by Hidan's room I saw Luna come stumbling out, looking annoyed.

"Amber just kill me now," she complained while collapsing into my arms. Of course she was joking and I had to drag here sorry ass back to her room.

Dumping her on the bed, I sat with her for awhile. We tried to silently configure things but we didn't know how to with the aspect of Oceann gone actually dawning on us.

Oceanna was dead, it was too shocking to believe.


	37. Oceanna 37

**Alright, I'm sorry for not posting for so long. Shit's been happening man! Good shit so don't worry about me. I want to thank NumberOneNarcissist for reviewing and basically bitch slapping me in the face, you reminded me that I still have people reading this! **

**Also here's my DeiviantART drawings of my main OC's hope you enjoy them:**

**Oceanna:** speckitra. deviantart . com #/d5ft1we

**Luna:** speckitra. deviantart .com #/d5ft0tb

**Amber:** speckitra. deviantart .com #/ d5ft0xl

Without spaces and with the **http** thing because this website is stupid XD (JK I love FF)

* * *

**Oceanna**

My head pounded inside my skull.

I tried not to think too much about where I was or how I could've ended up here. I forced my eyes open, immediately not liking the scene I saw in front of me.

My hands were bound behind me, to a wall to be specific.

I didn't know where I was, or what I was doing here, but something was telling me I needed to get out now.

Some form of instinct was telling me to break out of these confinements, if that was possible.

I struggled against my restraints but it was no use. Suddenly a voice spoke up, "Struggle all you want it won't help. Look, I don't want to hurt you but I'll have to if you try to escape."

I looked up not to see eyes, but a reflective surface shining into my eyes. It was Kabuto.

I groaned, how did I end up with him? As if he could read my mind, he answered my unasked question, "He brought you here. He told me to keep an eye on you until further notice."

I looked around the room I was in, a typical prison-like cell. I shrugged my shoulder, "Can't I move around freely?"

He sighed and started to walk towards me, "If you must."

There was a clink and the chains around my wrists were gone, "One more thing."

He paused at the door frame, "If it will keep you quiet, yes?"

"Keep me updated on what's going, can you at least manage that," I spat out.

Kabuto turned halfway and I could see a smirk on his face, "Of course."

I tried not to cringe at the thought of being in the same general area of Kabuto. I had nothing against him before but judging by the cloak he was wearing he has already absorbed Orochimaru and now the Akatsuki we're working on something sinister. Wait does that also mean Kakuzu's been revived?

I couldn't understand why Tobi dropped me off here. Was it to keep me out of the way? What could I have been in the way of though, and then it suddenly dawned on me, if Orochimaru was dead then that meant Deidara would be going after Sasuke. If that happens then Deidara will die, then he doesn't want me stopping him.

He _wants_ Deidara to die, I don't think it's just because he blows him up but it must be for a far more sinister reason. That little shit, I'm going to throttle him.

One thing he had said to me, I remember, was that he said he wanted to let thing take their given course. Personally, I thought he was just an idiot really.

I stood up and started pacing, trying to think of a solution that would not only save everyone's ass, but possibly save my own from behind slaughtered by Tobi.

As an added bonus, I could also try to change his mind, I thought I already had, maybe I was completely wrong.

I couldn't… do anything. For the first time since I've come here, I'm completely immobilized, I'm frozen I can't make my move the little bastard! There was nothing that I could think that would save right now.

I fell on the bed in frustration. Why wasn't there anything I could do? Deidara was going to go soon, and not long after Itachi. Then... I didn't even want to think about that right now. Unfortunately now that my brain was on the subject, what if I didn't make it time?

What if Kisame ends up dying? Or worse, that without me around, Luna and Amber end up dead as well? I couldn't lose everything, I absolutely refuse to let things get that bad. If it comes down to it, I'll exchange myself to that little bastard.

In the end, I'm not going to let him win, I just need to sit down, and think.

For a long time I stared at the door. Trying to figure out if he miraculously left it open, though I highly doubt it. With one last sigh, I laid down on the ground and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I was falling slowly into dreamworld.

***7*Weeks*Later***

I was about ninety percent sure I was screwed over. According to Kabuto Deidara was a goner, which stung my pride to know I could've helped him. Deidara didn't want to die, I know that much, he just wanted his revenge.

I sat cross-legged on my bed. I sat and thought silently to myself, there was still nothing I could do. The door was locked with chakra reinforcements and even if I could get it open somehow I was pretty sure that Kabuto would wrap me up with some snakes and throw me in a closet.

Today was boring as hell, as it has been. I've learned over the past weeks that Kabuto isn't as much of an asshole as I thought, he was actually pretty nice to me, he gave me updates on what was going on with the Akatsuki, he even told me how my friends were doing. He said he saw Amber practicing with something outside and he saw Luna reading something in the library.

Kabuto didn't visit today, he usual has something to say every day but his time to talk has come and gone so I was only left mildly interested in what could've happened to the silver-haired man.

I guess you could say my question was answered when the door opened, and Sasuke walked in.

"Out," was his only command.

I narrowed my eyes but didn't look directly into his, I looked at his forehead so he thought I was looking in his eyes, "or what Uchiha?'

I wasn't really in the mood to deal with him, I didn't care if he was originally my mission, he was a pain.

"Now," I briefly saw his sharingans activate but I saw it out of the corner of my eyes so I wasn't staring directly into them. When I wasn't writing in pain or squirming or anything that the sharingans make a person do, he deactivated them and looked at me.

"Surprised?" I said smarmily.

He narrowed his eyes, "Very funny, now get out."

I could tell he was thoroughly confused on how I evaded his eyes but I just smirked, I stood anyway just to humor him and I stopped in front of him.

"Alright you got me here, now how are you going to get me out."

With a single, swift motion he picked me up and tossed me over his back. He went off in a sprint and it was up to me to stay and hold on or let go and get rug burn.

It was at that precise moment that I realized he had an Akatsuki cloak on, why was I not informed of that detail?

A few minutes later he set me on the ground, well more like threw me but you get the picture, and I found myself looking up at into Suigetsu's eyes. I turned and saw Karin pushing her glasses up annoyingly, and lastly there was Juugo leaning against a tree.

All of them wore the red clouded cloaks.

I stood, "So what do you want from me Sasuke," I already knew Itachi was dead; he wouldn't be wearing that cloak otherwise.

"In exchange for freeing you, we'd like you to give us information."

I raised an eyebrow, "I don't exactly know everything Sasuke."

He stared at me, "I want to know how this all ends. Do I come out on top or not."

I opened my mouth to reply but shut it, I honestly didn't know.

However, he didn't know that.

I smirked, "Actually you don't."

He ground his teeth together, "What does that mean."

"It means, you brat, that if you keep up with what you're doing you're going to die. You shouldn't let Madara manipulate you, it gets everybody killed."

There was a look of shock written across his eyes. For a moment he stood there, in stunned silence before he took my shirt and pulled me up to his face, "Who kills me."

I was about to open my mouth when something dawned on me, "First answer me this, have you tried to capture the eight tails?"

"That's not relevant to my question."

I rolled my eyes, "It's completely relevant. Just tell me what going on with the Akatsuki. Who knows, it might even be too late for you."

He slowly let go of me, "Yes we've already attempted to capture the eight tails. We failed and Madara sent the one called Hoshigaki to go retrieve the tailed beast, he has yet to return."

"Shit," I put a hand to my jaw to think. I was going to save Kisame if it was the last thing I did. I don't care if he doesn't want my help; he's going to get it.

I turned my hand into a fist, turning around I faced Sasuke. I felt my eyebrows crease as my anger rose.

"Sasuke you can still save yourself, but you can only do it if you believe me."

He blinked a couple of times before looking down at the ground, "I'm afraid I can't do that, I'd rather die then let the Uchiha name stay tainted."

He drew his katana and I gulped.

I didn't even hold up my hands to try to block his attack, "At least let me help him first."

The blade stopped mere inches from my neck, the tip skimmed my skin before coming to a complete halt, "Who."

"Kisame, I have to, no I _need_ to help him. I don't care if he wants me to, he's going to live."

He slowly pulled his sword back, "Hoshigaki…"

"I'm going to save him Sasuke, and if I make it out alive afterwards then you can kill me I don't care, but can you at least respect a dying person's one wish."

He put his katana back in its sheath and looked me in the eye, "Alright. Sounds interesting, either way, you'll wind up dead."

He smirked and the tips of his teeth were poking out underneath his pale lips. I tried not to shudder at the look.

"One last thing if I'm going to die either way," he raised an eyebrow, "you suck Uchiha." I stuck my tongue out childishly at him. He lost smirk and I was about to cross my arms and gloat but suddenly I was face to face with the dirt on the ground.

I looked up to see Karin staring me down angrily.

"Fuck off ginger," I said with a huff while I attempted to sit up. Suigetsu burst out laughing.

"Nice one," he held out his hand and I hi-fived it.

From behind me, I heard his icy voice say, "My team and I will help you get to Kisame. The fight will be up to you but I want to experience you're death first hand. By me or not, I will make sure you are no longer breathing in the end."

I sighed, what an asshole.


	38. Luna 38

**Luna**

I woke with shaking hands and a drenched in a layer of sweat.

Something was definitely going on; it feels like I'm crossing dimensions or something, it's a painful feeling.

It was dark and across the room I could just barely make out the lump on the bed that was Tobi. I could hear light snoring and because of it I was positive I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

Silence right now was the only thing keeping me sane, Tobi's snoring wasn't helping. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. I couldn't stop thinking about Oceanna. Was she really gone? I couldn't believe it; it felt like she was still here. Maybe not here in this room but still here.

I turned to my side, facing the wall. I tried to breath but I felt like I was being suffocated by the world. I sat up, my heart was loud in my ears and I couldn't ignore its beating noise.

I stole one last glance at Tobi and stood up, walking out the door.

Several hours ago he told me about his newest plan. I of course instantly disagreed to it. The only problem was this: he said Oceanna was still alive.

Of course there's no way I could believe that, but how could I believe she's dead? What could I believe in anymore? My head ached and I sat down at the kitchen table.

I made myself a cup of coffee to wake up, I couldn't sleep.

He wanted me to betray Konoha, how could I do that?

I slapped a hand to my head in frustration, the world felt like it was spinning and I put my head on the hardwood table to try and stop it. I heard slight movement and I looked up to see something with bright blonde hair, Deidara.

I blinked in the dim lighting, "You're up early."

He turned slowly to face me, "So are you," he turned back to whatever he was doing.

"Yeah I can't sleep what about you? You look ready for action."

"I have a mission today un," he didn't turn around. Some time later Itachi made an entrance, looking slightly deader then usual.

"Morning Itachi," I said trying to break the silence.

He glared at me, "Morning."

When they left I was alone again.

I woke to someone poking my face. I turned my head to see Tobi's mask in my line of vision.

"What," I said crabbily.

"Hi sempai, you fell asleep on the table Tobi thought he'd be a good boy and wake her up before he left."

"So fucking sweet," I heard a sarcastic voice yell from across the room, there stood a shirtless Hidan and a half sleeping Amber.

I scoffed at him and threw my empty cup at him. He caught it which helped me out since I wouldn't have to pick up the pieces. He set the cup on the counter, "Missed bitch."

I laid my head back down, "Don't care."

A shock went through my body and my eyes were forced open. I didn't see what I expected to see though, instead of Hidan and Tobi in the Akatsuki Kitchen, I saw white. Lots and lots of white, the ceiling, the walls, and the sheets my legs were tangled in.

"We've got her!" a voice said.

I blinked, my eyes tried to adjust to the light.

"What? W-Where am I?"

Someone placed a hand on my shoulder, "Honey you'll be ok. It's alright now you'll be just fine."

"Wha-?"

_"Luna-chan?"_

I blinked, "I… where am I?"

_"Luna!"_

"Red Cross Hospital," the nurse smiled.

_"What the fuck just happened?"_

I felt dizzy and I could do was close my eyes, I heard the nurse frantically screaming for me to stay awake.

_"Luna-chan? Luna-chan! _Luna-chan!"

My eyes snapped open and I looked around frantically. I gulped in chunks of air and tried to get a grip on what was going on.

That was the longest I've spent in reality.

"Damnit, I need to talk to Konan stat."

Without waiting for an answer, I made a break for Konan's room. I found said blue haired girl sitting on the bed.

"It's getting worse."

Konan patted the spot next to me and I sighed in defeat.

"What happened this time?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure all I know is that this time I was actually able to speak to someone. I heard a voice, it was an actual person. Konan I'm getting worse."

Konan looked down at the ground and sighed. I tried to ignore the fact that I was dying, well technically I was _alive_ in my world but what would happen here?

I tried to breathe evenly, I heard a voice inside my head, and it wasn't my own. It sounded like that nurse's voice.

I shook my head, "Konan please help."

Konan looked at everything except me; her eyes avoided mine which could only mean one thing; I was fucked.

I walked out with my head hung low; I sighed in defeat and made my way back to my room.

I figure now was as good a time as any to tell Amber about my situation. I didn't want her uprooting the Akatsuki when I suddenly stop waking up.

Looking around, I found her in the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Hello?" she blinked and her eyes focused on me.

"What," she snapped.

I took a small step back, "Well uh, there's something you need to know so you don't kill the Akatsuki…"

She stood up as fast as lightening, she eyed me up and down, "You're not pregnant are you."

There was a moment of awkward silence, she suddenly burst out laughing and I couldn't help but join her.

We both paused to take in some air before I regained my composure and stood up straight, "No I'm not. It's something much more important then repopulating the Uchiha's."

Amber lost her smile and he sat down, patting the seat next to me, "Tell it up."

I took in a deep breath as I sat down, "I am alive."

Amber faceaplamed.

"No shit Sherlock."

I rolled my eyes, "No I meant in our world I'm still alive. The little episode I had this morning? It's because I'm in a coma in our world and now I'm starting to wake up."

Amber stared at me for a few moments in sheer disbelief before she sighed and leaned back into the couch.

"Great, first Oceanna, now you, when will it be my turn?" she complained loudly.

I leaned back to laid my head on her shoulder, "Maybe you don't have a turn."

We sat like that for awhile; trying to think of all the ways things could go downhill from here.

We were running out of time.


	39. Amber 39

**Amber**

I groaned and shut the door after Luna left.

I didn't know what to do anymore. Without Oceanna and with Luna gradually disappearing, I didn't know what to do. I'll probably go insane if I stay here with Hidan and the other's, I'd say I'd kill myself but I don't think that's possible considering I'm apparently immortal.

I sat on the bed and crossed my arms, staring up at the ceiling. Perhaps I could… get some wise words from Jashin-sama?

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes, focusing on what I could only think was the force of Jashin.

A moment later I didn't see anything but I could hear a voice inside my head, an actual voice not me going crazy.

"Do you need something my loyal subject?"

I nodded my head unconsciously, "I need some help Jashin-sama."

"And what would that be?"

I thought for a moment. How would I be able to save them both? Maybe even make it out alive; Oceana was dead. What else was there to ask?

"Oceanna isn't dead, Amber," I jumped when I heard the voice yet somehow I managed to keep my eyes shut, "I cannot see into her mind but I can see far enough to tell you that she's closer then you may think, Amber."

I slowly let out the breath I had been holding, "S-she's not dead? Then where is she!"

"She's close. That's all I know but, I can, however, tell you that if you find a man in glasses he knows where she is."

I felt the extra presence leave my head, a man with glasses? Who has glasses around here? I'd consider Karin but unfortunately she's a girl, I think.

There's also Kabuto but I haven't seen hide or hair of him since I got here. Does anyone else wear glasses?

I sat up and looked around Hidan's blood-stained room.

Finally I was sick of being here; sick enough to the point where I'm prepared to try and escape without looking back.

I sat up and walked out the door, I looked into the room Luna was in and saw her form fading in and out, and it was scary and eerily surreal.

Suppressing a shudder I closed the door and started to walk away, only to run into none other than fish boy.

Kisame stormed angrily down the hall, dragging Samehada with him which was something I'd never thought he'd do. The sentient sword wriggled against the rock floor creating grooves and notches in it.

Curious, I followed the trail of rock and traced it back to the kitchen; Kisame sure seems to like the kitchen.

I took a seat in one of the chairs, the thought of escaping draining me more than the actual act of doing so. Even though escaping would be so totally awesome, I don't think it's possible alone. I was surprised as hell when Oceanna got us out, but I know Luna is in no state to do anything and I would never forgive myself if I left her here to face the wrath of the Akatsuki.

Out of ideas, I sighed and leaned against the kitchen table. Several minutes later I felt a presence enter the room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that it was Itachi coming in for a cup of coffee.

I tapped my fingers on the wood, kind of wanting him to go but also wanting him to stay. I wanted to ask Itachi some questions to see if I could get some advice but he was slightly intimidating so I remained quiet. If anyone, _anyone,_ could scare me it was probably Itachi Uchiha, even though I knew he was really just like a giant pit bull. He was scary looking on the outside but sweet on the inside if treated right.

A light clicked on in my head, "Itachi?" I asked slowly.

He looked up from his coffee, not moving his head just looking at me through his bangs and high collar.

He made a noise of recognition, "Hm."

"Would you happen to know… how I would be able to find Oceanna?" I looked the Uchiha in the eye, which of course is never smart but were talking about me here.

Itachi blinked before taking a sip of his drink, "No."

I felt my hopes drop before slumping into the chair and groaning, "I'll never find that girl."

"Now I have a question for you."

I looked back up at him through the spaces in my hair, "What?"

"How do you know Oceanna's alive?"

I gulped, instantly knowing something was off. Swallowing my rational thoughts I answered back, "How do you know?"

A slight smirk went up the side of the Uchiha's face, "I can sense her. Different from you, so who told you? Or are you smarter than we all presume."

I opened my mouth to retaliate before letting out a small snort of laughter; Itachi had basically just called me stupid.

"No, I'm not that smart, Jashin-sama told me." He raised an eyebrow in question, "Yes he's real. I hadn't originally thought so but he is."

Itachi continued sipping at his drink and when he finished he left the room without another room. Not confirming nor denying the fact that Oceanna was still alive.

Finally it hit, Oceanna was _alive._ The little bitch was fucking _alive!_

A smile spread across my face and hopped up and ran back to Luna's room. I found her still laying on the same bed, still half in the world and half out.

"Luna!"

Her body flickered for a moment, "What? Huh?"

"I finally just realized something!"

Luna rubbed her eyes and sat up, "You're crazy?"

I rolled my eyes and ran foreword, gripping her shoulders, "No. Oceanna _is_ alive!"

"What?"

I nodded excitedly, "Yes! Jashin-sama told me and took until now to sink in."

"Well, wait what? She's alive? _Alive_ as in she's breathing?"

I started bouncing up and down with excitement, "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

"Holy son of a gun!" she shouted and hopped up before falling back down, "My head… Amber… do you know where she is?"

I shook my head sadly, "Jashin said if we find a man with glasses we'd be able to find her."

"Man with glasses? What kind of code is that supposed to stand for?"

I shrugged and started pacing, actually thinking for once in my life.

"Glasses… glasses, who the hell where's glasses?"

Luna counted off her fingers, "Kabuto, Karin, uh… Shino I think…"

"Ugh," I banged my head against the door, "But he said man so it can't, biologically, be Karin."

"Hmm, that leaves Kabuto and Shino and that other guy."

"Shino wears sunglasses; I think Jashin meant seeing glasses."

"Well then our only option is Kabuto."

I put a fist in my hand and growled, "Well then," is started, "we better find his ass, and kick it."

Luna smiled, "Let's"


	40. Oceanna 40

**Oceanna**

In the weeks I was still trapped with Kabuto, he told me that Amber and Luna were on the lookout for me. He's seen them scoping around, progressively getting closer and closer to where I was stashed.

About a week before Sasuke broke me out from my miniature prison, Kabuto came by to tell me what the current state of the Akatsuki was.

Of course he didn't tell me anything about the Uchiha's, therefore the reason why I was mildly surprised when Sasuke showed up in a red clouded cloak, I thought I'd be able to stop it but or at least prevent Tobi from getting to him but I failed on both trials.

Now that I knew Amber and Luna were after me, I knew now that they were aware that I was alive.

I ran through the forest, Sasuke and his team close by. As I ran it felt like I was getting closer to the fight between jinchuurki and tailless tailed beast. I was right when that unmistakable large bubble of water expanded and engulfed the surrounding area.

Unfortunately, we were just that close.

Sasuke, Juugo, Karin, Suigetsu and I were all swept up in the water. Through my blurred vision I could make out Kisame's form in the center as he started to swim for B. Even in my oxygen deprived state I began to swim for him.

The bubble moved and turning around I saw the other four swimming out towards air, I should've gone with but I didn't, years of being on the swim team was what managed to keep alive thus far.

Without looking back I swam as fast as I could, which in this bubble, was not actually that fast.

It was more like a pathetic doggy paddle than anything else, then without warning Kisame slammed into me. Grabbing me by my waist just as the water around us dispersed and it began to rain everywhere.

We landed on the ground and Kisame only gave me a glare that said 'We'll talk later' and he moved towards the half dead Killer B lying on the ground behind him.

Readying Samehada I was slightly memorized by everything that was going since it was _exactly_ like the anime. I was soon snapped out of my reverie when I saw Samehada bend away from Killer B. This was where I come in.

He kicked his no longer trusty sword away but the fighting continued. When the Raikage stepped in I began to panic. Up until now I had just been winging it. I wasn't invited into the fight until A appeared lightning and all.

I knew what was going to happen, I knew Zetsu was probably around here somewhere too but I didn't want to see Kisame decapitated, real him or not it would probably make me faint seeing such a thing in real life.

Without much thought I took the pencil from the tree and threw it aimlessly. It the Raikage in his shoulder and he completely ignored it as if nothing had happened. I knew he was powerful, so I was screwed if he got any closer.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Samehada creeping back to the fight, heading towards B. I dived for his sword, scraping my hands on its sharp scales forcing my chakra into the handle as I grabbed it.

_Your chakra is amusing, but not to my tastes._

I heard a voice and I jumped and ended up barrel-rolling out of the way of lightning.

"Huh?"

_I won't force you to let go but I'd appreciate it if you did._

I glanced down at the sentient sword, "Are you talking to me?"

There was a sigh in my head,_ yes I am. _

"Great, because I sure could use some help."

I countered A's lightning enforced punch but it hurt like hell nonetheless. Still clutching onto Samehada my wounds began to heal instantly. I finally noticed how _big_ the fucking thing was and I was surprised I was able to hold it.

_Give me one good reason why I should help you._

"I'm fighting for Kisame," I whispered as I used said sword to block another one of A's attacks.

There was a moment of silence from the sword before suddenly I felt a slight feeling of longing come from it. Appreciation and admiration swept over me and I dived sideways from another attack.

I was still on the defensive when the voice spoke up again.

_Merge with me._

I didn't have time to speak before I felt myself being swallowed up by a dark shadow.

I felt something elongate from my spine, I was growing a tail I was sure of it. My hair spiked up in crazy angles and I felt air coming in from other places of my body, like my sides.

I took a gentle step foreword, testing out my strange new attributes. Son of a bitch, I looked like a female version of Kisame when he merges with Samehada except my skin was the same pale as it is normally.

"Well shit son…" I said slowly.

Still confused, my body lurched to the side without me doing the actual action.

_You should just let me do the fighting. I know how to work your chakra._

In a single swift motion, I found my spiked nails embedded into the Raikage's side. I gasped slightly, not expecting that.

He took no notice of the wound, instead he slapped me away and I landed with a thud a few feet away.

I felt more energy entering my body I knew I had just stolen some of his chakra.

"Are we going to drain him?" I asked slowly while standing.

_Yes. Let me do the work._

I was ecstatic that I was working with Samehada, glad that my hands hadn't gotten ripped up beyond repair.

I hacked and slashed my way around the forest, evading all attacks thrown my way. Eventually we circled around and were close to the fight going on between Kisame and B.

Killer B was still low on chakra and I felt the scales Samehada had given bristle.

_You know, it pains me slightly to see such good chakra go to waste._

I sighed, "I don't care what happens to them. Just help me get Kisame and I out of here alive."

I felt the slight impression of a smirk, _alright._

My vision completely disappeared for a moment and I think I blacked out because when I could see again, the forest was empty, and Kisame was panting on the ground across from me.

I felt my power drain away and a slight weight entered my hands. I looked down to see Samehada, this fight was not how I expected it to happen at all.

A sharp pain filled my hands just after I heard Samehada speak, _I'll be off now. _

I let out a cry and let go of the spikes quickly. My left hand completely mutilated. I fell to the ground and the coldness of the snow finally got to me. Looking up I could see Kisame regaining his strength and he looked up at me with tired eyes. I looked around the surrounding area once more, it was completely barren.

Kisame stood and walked over to me slowly, "How the hell did you get here."

I opened my mouth but it was covered by a hand, "With my help. And now that you are alive and done fighting for now, we'll be off."

Sasuke started to move but Kisame grabbed the katana from his hands and hurled it into a faraway tree.

"That's Akatsuki property you're messing with. You don't have the final say of her fate, Pein does. Now let her go."

Pein, that meant Nagato and Konan were still around, right?

Well then wait about Tobi? What's going on with that? Did he reveal himself yet? Man I feel so information deprived.

Sasuke whipped out a kunai from his pocket and held it at my throat as Karin went to retrieve Sasuke's Katana, "I _am_ part of the Akatsuki. Therefore she is _my_ property."

I felt mildly insulted that I was considered property but there was nothing I could do at this point.

Instead of fighting either of them I sat still and listened to their little spat, which oddly enough, sounded like two little kids fighting over a toy.

"She was put under my care so I'll be the one to kill her if it comes down to it."

"She contains vital information that I still need, Hoshigaki, and Pein isn't aware of her presence so it wouldn't matter if she died now or later as long as she doesn't go back to the base."

Kisame growled, "Well I'll take her back then. Pein's orders were to keep her alive until further notice."

I hadn't noticed the grip Sasuke had on me was slackening until I fell and hit the ground. I tried to get out of the middle of the fight but a hand grabbed me and I was off.

I couldn't see anything through my hair but when I finally pushed it away I saw a whole lot of blue. Kisame sprinted away from Sasuke and company and they chased after us.

While everyone was running they seemed to fail to notice the water coming up close. Kisame dived into the dark ocean with me in tow, still wet from the bubble he had made earlier.

We swam; well he swam really, while I struggled for air. Moments later when I was sure he was trying to drown me, we resurfaced near a cave entrance where he dragged me in and set me down.

He started a fire and tried to warm up while the sun was going down. The snow was now gone, which I was thankful for, so I was hoping he was trying to get us back to the base.

When I regained enough strength to speak I turned to face him and in the glow of the fire he looked hot, no pun intended.

"Where are we going?"

He didn't look up, "Back to the base tomorrow morning, right now both of us are in too weak of a state to travel, and I can't carry you back all the way either."

I nodded slowly and looked at the dripping cave ceiling. I could from the awkward way he was acting he wanted to know what the hell has been going on with me so I let out a slow sigh and told him.

"I've been stuck with Kabuto these past few weeks."

He finally looked at me, "Kabuto?"

I nodded, still staring at the ceiling, "Tobi knows that I _know_ too much, so he stuck me there until further notice. I probably would've been there until I died too, that is until Sasuke came and got me."

There was a slight grunt, "What did he want with you?"

"I'm not sure. He didn't make his intentions all that clear but I do know he not only wanted me dead, but he wanted to know whether he won or not."

"Won what?"

I waved my arms around, "This whole… thing."

He made a noise that he understood before probing the fire with a stick.

"You've missed quite a lot as well. Your friends managed to stop Pein from his original plan to attack Konoha head on. Itachi's not among us anymore," I could hear a bit of sadness in his voice, "and we're still trying to piece together Deidara."

My ear's perked up, "Deidara's not dead?"

"What? No he blew a few parts up but other than that he'll live. It's rather hard without Kakuzu around to stitch him back up right away but we've got plenty of parts from Sasori."

I sighed in relief. Another one still alive, so far we've only lost Itachi and Kakuzu.

"Do you know how they saved Deidara?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kisame shrug, "It's still kind of a mystery to me but from what you blonde friend says she managed to stop his C4 whatever it was from detonating."

I was slightly confused; I'd have to ask about that later.

"I'll be back," my instant thought was that he was going to go back to the base and not come back but before I could analyze that he was off into the night sky. An hour later he returned, carrying something.

"Eat up," he tossed me a rice ball and I didn't hesitate to eat it.

"Yum, food…" I let myself melt away in the warmth of the steamed rice and I relaxed by the fire, my clothes finally dry. I noticed Kisame still wore no shirt, I felt slightly embarrassed before pealing off the coat I had been wearing.

"Here," the coat a million sizes too big for me anyway, it was slightly shredded from my encounter with Samehada but it would provide more warmth then nothing. Kabuto had given it to me as a blanket and I guess I had been wearing it when Sasuke came to get me.

He took it slowly before putting it on, not protesting because we were both cold as fuck.

The next morning I woke up Kisame's face as he shook me lightly, "Time to go." He hauled me up while I was still in sleep mode and began to walk out, dragging me.

"Nnd…. Danna… light…" I murmured before a dunk in some cold water woke me up. Kisame dunked my head under one more time before smirking at me.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Anytime," and with that he was off, daring me to race him back to the base.

In the end, I won the race, even though I had, at first, no idea where the base was.


	41. Luna: End

**Luna**

I sat down and began biting my nails nervously. Amber said she was close to figuring out Oceanna's location and she said she might actually be able to get her back, or at least see her.

Since she's told me that, I've had several blackouts, each one causing me to go to my birth world. Each time I saw various nurses and doctor's trying to stabilize me, I wish they would quit it; I have more important things to deal with right now.

Amber came back, looking beaten, mentally and physically.

"What happened?" I asked while trying to help her to the coach. She coughed into her hand and it pulled away bloody.

"Kabuto," she hacked up some more blood and spat it on the ground, "he does have her. Something happened and Sasuke, that little Uchiha brat, has her. I don't know what he wants with her but I had to fight tooth and nail with Kabuto to get any where. Of course I lost because I'm still rather inexperienced but hey I'm immortal I'll live."

I snorted and helped her sit down. She fell over and stared up at the ceiling in a daze.

"What do we do?"

Amber attempted to shrug, "All we can do now is wait and see. She's alive I know she is, I _know_ she is."

Amber fell asleep, leaving me and my sleep deprived mind all alone. I've stopped sleeping, in fear of not waking back up in this world.

Tobi appeared at my side while I was thinking and he hugged me lightly, "What's wrong Luna-chan?"

I sighed heavily, "Nothing Tobi."

"Would you like to go outside with me?" I gave him a sideways glance before looking back at Amber. I haven't been outside in a long time.

"Sure," we stood and he skipped around me as we walked.

"It's almost time sempai," he said when we got outside and we were alone. His voice was still sweet but it had a malicious undertone.

"Awesome," I sat on a rock and kicked a pebble into the stream we were next to. Tobi took a rock and skipped it across the water.

"Did sempai like my trick?"

"Yeah."

"Ok kid cut the crap, something's up," I was surprised by his normal voice and it sounding so, well, normal.

"It's nothing all right? I'm just a little sick of –"

Blacking out was what I was going to say, if I hadn't actually blacked out. In the hospital nurses ran about. For the first time since this had happened, I was alone in the room. I looked at the heart monitor on one side, and the IV drip on the other.

Without another thought I ripped it all from my arms.

Immediately I began to feel woozy. Without being stabilized by the machines I was fading slowly. The nurses and doctors scrambled in to try and reconnect me but by then I had woken back up in the Naruto world.

I'm sure I'm still breathing in that world, I wanted to stop though. There was nothing waiting for me on the other side, I didn't have a family, my only friends were trapped here with me, and I didn't even know if I'd come back when I really do die.

Letting out a slow sigh I looked up at Tobi who was holding me lightly. He raised an eyebrow, metaphorically of course.

"I have a feeling you were about to say something about blacking out?"

I pushed away from him, "Yeah…"

Standing up, I looked across the lake and saw the setting sun. It looked so orange and pink, a lone bird flew across the sky, chirping yet enjoying its solitude.

The idea of losing everything that's been worked up so far, only to start all over again somewhere else pulled at me chest. Squeezing at my heart and making me feel like everything was crashing down around me.

Without another word I turned heel and walked to the base, Tobi followed obediently, keeping quiet for my sake.

Upon reentering the base I caught the tail end of Hidan's cloak out of the corner of my eye as Amber disappeared behind the wall. At least she was comfortable.

I kept walked and found the bathroom, slamming the door shut in Tobi's face I looked at me own.

My eyes were swollen and dark from my insomnia; the whites were now cracked red lines. There were some eye drops on the sink, I unscrewed the cap and dropped a few in each eye feeling the cool relief.

There was a knock, "Luna-chan?" Tobi called out curiously.

I unlocked the door and he wasted no time coming in, "Did you need something?"

"Tobi just wanted to say hi to his sempai," his metaphorical dog ears stuck up and his tail wagged, I only rolled my eyes.

As I turned to go I was abruptly cut off when Kisame came storming down the hallway, cloak flailing wildly behind and sword bristling.

"Where are you going sempai?"

"I'm going to go catch the eight-tails according to Pein's instruction."

With no further word he opened the entrance only to slam it back shut, "I think sempai misses her," Tobi whispered in my ear.

I didn't answer; well I couldn't because when I opened my mouth to speak, the world melted into a series of colors and noises. The last thing I heard from that world was Tobi calling my name.

"Miss Luna?"

My eyes shot open for the umpteenth time in my world. I only sighed and looked at the nurse.

The nurse breathed out a sigh of relief and fanned herself like she was sweating profusely, "Thank goodness! Doctor!" she shouted.

I looked around, of course all the needles and such were back but why wasn't I going back to the Naruto world? Why was I still here?

I flexed my sore arm; it still felt strong, just as it did in the other world.

A doctor came into the world, taking his time.

"Ah good, good you're awake!"

I blinked and glared at him, annoyed, "What's going on."

He coughed to clear his throat, "Yes well… now that you've awoken, for good I hope, I can finally take note of your current condition."

"Current condition?"

"Yes, you seem to have no physical or internal trauma's which is remarkable for the crash you were found in."

I interrupted him, "What about my friends?"

The doctor got very quiet before pushing up his glasses awkwardly, "Well uh you see…"

"They didn't survive, did they?" I asked with a small voice. I knew it, I was alone here if I lived.

His tone and the mood of the room pivoted from jovial to gloomy, "No. I am sorry Luna. One of your friends was severely disfigured while the other… was much like humpty dumpty."

I didn't cry, because I knew they were alive elsewhere, not a tear could be shed, it was the shock as what I figured the doctor suspected it was, it was understanding. I now get why I was the only one to come back, because I was the only one still alive.

Yet it still didn't explain why I was switching back and forth.

"Well!" The doctor said loudly, "it looks like according to these charts you've been stabilized and have permanently come out of your coma."

My eyes widened, "Permanently?"

"Yes, welcome back to the real world."

**Hey guys, so it's been a long time since I've written! Man it's been long. Well I think it's time this story comes to an end…for now! Heehee…**

**The sequel will show up soon, perhaps sooner than you think. So you'll have to wait and find out, will Luna every rejoin her friends? What does Tobi have in mind? Also I may put up a rewrite of this story, mostly to get out all the grammatical errors. We'll see! **

**Also, tell me guys do you like the multiple POV's? Or would you prefer if I keep to one person? If that's the case then tell me who's your favorite. OR I could make three different stories from one point of view. Let me know! Thanks.**


End file.
